Beauty Beholden
by nicluvly
Summary: Hikaru is a reclusive artist with a secret; Haruhi is an art dealer in debt. When she inadvertently stumbles onto his secret neither of their lives will ever be the same again. AU. COMPLETE.
1. The Infamous Recluse

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter One: The Infamous Recluse **

Her footsteps fell upon the industrial stairwell echoing off crisp, white walls. Panoramic paintings decorated the high walls; high end furniture was arranged to perfection, creating cozy seating areas that opened up to a top of the line kitchen. The place had all the right style, all the right accessories. It even smelled of wealth.

And all of these facts were lost on Haruhi. To her, this loft was like any other rich person's house she'd seen since she'd taken this job. The only difference? This wasn't some high-end client she was selling over priced art to. No, this was an artist, a highly sought after and infamously reclusive artist.

Unfortunately for her, Haruhi's boss had set his sights on Hikaru Hitachiin, and he would not rest until he signed with their gallery.

Haruhi sighed, _'What a bother.' _She reached the bottom step off the main living area, her eyes trailed across the room, casually sweeping over paintings and sculptures that ran in the thousands at auctions. Most were Hitachiin Originals, some weren't, as an art dealer, she should have been impressed, or at least cared. But she didn't.

'_Where is this guy?' _she wondered, '_We sent notice weeks ago. Plus, the front door was unlocked. So I just walked in.' _

Shrugging her shoulders, she strolled across the wooden floor towards a promising looking hallway.

"Hello?" She called half heartedly, _'If he doesn't show, I'm leaving…'_

"Who the hell are you?" a sharp voice demanded from behind her.

She twirled on the balls of her feet, meeting a pair of golden cat-like-eyes slanted in her direction. The auburn haired man they belonged to stared at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mr. Hitachiin, Sir," she greeted politely, extending her hand in a friendly gesture as she walked towards him.

He made no move to accept her hand; instead he kept his arms held tightly to his side glaring at her as if she was a particularly foul piece of garbage.

"I asked you a question," he drawled, his brow raised in accusation.

"Oh, excuse me." She straightened, shrugging off his brisk manor. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, the art dealer from Ouran Gallery. My boss contacted you about a meeting..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He sneered. Uncrossing his arms he paced around her, like predator zooming in on its prey.

Haruhi's brows nit together as she watched him stalk around her, "Are you sure? You are Hikaru Hitachiin, right?"

"That's me," He replied flippantly, stopping to sit on the edge of one of his leather couches. His eyes trailed away from her as if he was bored with the whole situation.

Haruhi pursed her lips in agitation, "So, you didn't speak with my boss about signing with our Gallery?"

"Maybe I did," he replied in a bored tone, examining his nails.

"So, you did."

"As I said: maybe I did and maybe I didn't." his golden eyes flickered towards her, mischief dripping from his tone and expression.

Haruhi couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in his eye. _'He's messing with me, damn artists…'_

"I get it," Haruhi dead panned, "You're one of those artists who like to mess with people because it gives you a sense of control."

For a moment, Haruhi could've sworn he had choked with surprise. That was, until he turned hardened eyes onto her.

"Oh, and let me guess. You're one of those art dealers, who thinks you know everything about artists. Pfft, you people are pitiful," he scoffed standing up, he turned his back to her, his cheeks tinged pink with anger.

"Not at all," she replied, "I actually know very little about artists, and even less about art."

Hikaru glared over his shoulder at her. "Then why are you an art dealer then?" he accused.

"Because, I have to be."

"Whatever," Hikaru grumbled, stomping away from her and towards the hallway.

"Hey! What about our meeting?" she hollered after him.

He turned to face her, a malicious glint in his eye, "There's no way The Hikaru Hitachiin would sign with a tiny, no-name, gallery like yours." He snarled, "I only invited you here to ease some of my boredom. Instead you came here and insulted me. I don't have time for people like you. Now leave."

With one last exaggerated huff, he stormed through a set of double doors and out of sight.

Haruhi sighed heavily, _'It could have gone worse, I suppose. I'm not looking forward to Tamaki's reaction though…'_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Back at Ouran Gallery, Tamaki waited, impatiently, for the return of his beloved 'daughter'. He drummed his fingers along his desk, to a tune in his head, his impatience manifesting in his fidgeting. A few feet away, at his own desk, Kyouya meticulously examined the Gallery's expenses. Trying to cover the gap between the money coming in, and Tamaki's overindulgent spending.

Every few minutes, or so, Tamaki glanced up at his office door, with hopeful anticipation that Haruhi would walk through it; after nearly twenty minutes of this routine, Tamaki turned sad eyes towards Kyouya.

"Mama," he whined, "Where is our beloved daughter? It isn't right for her to be out, unescorted, this long. Who knows what shady characters she could have ran into. Why didn't you let me accompany her?"

Setting his pen down roughly, Kyouya glanced up from his work, "Because, _you _have work to do. Which you're not doing, I see."

"How can I possibly work when my little girl is out on the mean streets, possibly fighting off a band of vagrants!" Tamaki stood up, slamming his hands onto his desk, "Mama, what if she's been kidnapped? I have to save her." Tamaki jumped out from behind his desk charging for the door, intent of 'rescuing' Haruhi, when the door to his office swung open.

"Har-u-hii!" he squealed with delight, wrapping his long arms around the brunette, dragging her into the office. He brought her to his chest in a crushing hug. "Daddy was so worried about you, my darling."

Pushing off his chest, Haruhi disentangled herself from Tamaki's embrace. "I was visiting Hikaru Hitachiin, like you asked me to," she replied mildly, by now, she was more than used to her over-exuberant boss.

Suddenly switching to business mode, Tamaki strolled back over to his desk. Taking a seat, he rested his head in his hands. He looked up at Haruhi with shrewd violet eyes. "And?" he prompted.

Haruhi sighed heavily, taking a seat in a leather chair across from him. "It didn't go well. He told me he wouldn't sign with a "no-name gallery" like ours." She conveniently left out the part where she had insulted the reclusive artist.

"I see," Tamaki said pensively. He examined his hands for a moment before glancing up at her with an all too familiar glimmer in his eye. "Well, you'll just have to go back and convince him otherwise," he continued, regaining his usual zeal.

"What?" Haruhi gasped, "Tamaki, he said no. Since when do we hound artists whom say no?"

Across the way, Kyouya watched with calculated interest.

"My dear Haruhi, how do you ever plan on becoming a great art dealer if you don't try? We never take 'no' for an answer. This is Ouran Gallery, though we may be small now, with a name like Hikaru Hitachiin we'll be sure to make our mark. I cannot have my gallery without his talents. Now go and don't come back until you have him signed with us." Tamaki jumped to his feet pointing towards the door in a kingly fashion.

Haruhi stared at him blankly, "No way."

"What? What do you mean 'no way'?" Tamaki whined. "Mama, our daughter is being rebellious!" Tamaki tossed his head in Kyouya's direction, preparing to disintegrate into a full blown fit.

"I'm not forcing someone to join us. If he doesn't want to, that's the end of it, as far as I'm concerned." Haruhi replied with finality.

The sound of a chair scraping over carpet caught both their attentions. Kyouya stood behind his desk, his glass gleaming in the florescent light, sending a chill of apprehension down Haruhi's spine.

"As I remember it, you still owe a debt to us, Haruhi."

Haruhi stared back at Kyouya, "Yeah," she said slowly.

"Well, if you get Hikaru Hitachiin to sign with us, I'll cut your debt in half."

Haruhi cast her eyes to the floor, "Well, I suppose one more visit couldn't hurt," she mumbled under her breath.

"That's better, my darling daughter," Tamaki cooed. "Now, why don't you head out. Mama and I will prepare all the paperwork for when you return."

Grudgingly, Haruhi stood back up. "Sure, I'll be back later."

With shuffled feet, Haruhi stalked out of the office. Kyouya watched her go with mild interest. He settled back into his seat, once he heard the front door of the building open and close. The pair off them worked in silence for a few moments before Kyouya cleared his throat.

Tamaki glanced up at him through a curtain of blond bangs, "Yes, Kyouya?"

"Hikaru Hitachiin, he's someone you consider part of our 'family', isn't he?" Kyouya remarked dryly.

"He is," Tamaki returned quietly, "I think he needs us just as much as we need him."

A smile pulled at the corners of Kyouya's lips, _'I thought so.'_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Haruhi rapped on the large, metal door, grumbling under her breath about being tricked by the 'shadow manager'. After a few seconds the door swung open, Hikaru leaned on the door frame wearing a white wife-beater and a low pair of khaki shorts; he was covered in flecks of paint.

"Oh, you're back again, didn't get enough last time?" He asked with an evil grin.

"I'm here to make you an offer," Haruhi said plainly, "May I come in?"

Hikaru glanced at her up and down, "You must be some kind of masochist," he shrugged his shoulders "come on in."

Haruhi shrugged off the masochist comment and followed him down the metal stairwell into the main living area. If she knew one thing, it was when Tamaki really wanted something; there was nothing she could do to change his mind. No matter how much she didn't want to; she'd have to put up with this rude artist. Haruhi sighed at the thought.

"I was in the middle of painting. Give me a moment while I change," Hikaru said over his shoulder, as he led Haruhi down the main stairwell.

Once they reached the bottom floor, he disappeared into -what she could only assume was- a bedroom a few feet from where she was standing. While she waited, she let her eyes roam around the room. Taking in details she'd over looked on her previous visit. Beside her was an ornate vase, with whirls of blue and orange, intricate details carved into its surface formed blooming roses twisted with vines and thorns. She leaned over to inspect it closer, trying and failing to understand how people would pay thousands of dollars for something like this.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hikaru accused from behind her.

Her head snapped up, meeting an angry scowl. "Sorry, I was looking at this vase. I didn't touch it or anything," she replied plaintively.

"That's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing here?" Hikaru demanded.

Haruhi's brows knit together, "I told you five seconds ago. I came to make an offer to sign with our gallery."

Hikaru's features darkened with confusion before he stomped down to her from the loft above. It wasn't until he was on the ground level that she realized he hadn't been upstairs the last time she saw him.

"Is there a stairway in that room?" She pointed to the room he'd disappeared into moments before.

Hikaru glanced over to the room, a Cheshire grin dancing across his lips. "Oh yeah," he offered. "So, what's this offer you have for me?"

"Well, my boss is desperate to have you be part of our gallery. We want to know what it will take to have you sign." Tamaki hadn't given her any specific instructions, not that he ever did, but she'd been doing this long enough to know what her limits were.

Hikaru stroked his chin thoughtfully, "let me see…" he glanced over his shoulder, "Hold on a moment."

"Sure."

Hikaru turned on his heal and disappeared into the room, he'd left for originally. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. _'Damn artists.'_

A few seconds later, Hikaru remerged with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So, I can have anything I want?" he taunted, slinking over to Haruhi, he leaned onto the railing of the stairwell beside her.

"Within reason, I suppose," Haruhi purposed.

Hikaru stroked his chin thoughtfully, when Haruhi noticed a dab of paint on his hand. She wouldn't have taken note of it until she noticed his arm was covered in small drops of paint. _'That's weird.' _She realized when she'd come in he was covered in paint, but when he come from up the stairs he was paint free…

"How did you get paint all over yourself?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru paused to look down at his hand, "painting, duh." He said matter-of-factly.

"But, you didn't have paint on your arm a second ago," Haruhi insisted.

Panic flashed across his golden eyes, "You must be delusional. I've had paint on my arm all afternoon, since I've been painting," he said adamantly, wavering slightly in his conviction.

Haruhi gave him a disbelieving glare, "if you say so."

"Fine, if it bothers you so much, I'll go wash it off, take a seat, I'll be right back," Hikaru stomped off to the room across from them, waving his arm in the direction of the couches.

Hesitantly, Haruhi sank into the couch nearest her. _'This isn't going much better than the last time. And call me crazy, but there's something off here. He seems different somehow, but I can't quite put my finger on it. _

Hikaru emerged a few moments later, plopping himself unceremoniously onto the couch across from her. Spreading out like a cat, he rested one arm lazily over the couch arm.

Haruhi waited a few moments for him to speak, when he continued to act as if she wasn't there she cleared her throat.

"So, will you sign with us?" Haruhi asked tentatively,

Hikaru glanced over at her with a dangerous smirk playing on his lips. "I've thought about it, and I'm going to say…no."

"And why not?" Haruhi demanded, standing up abruptly.

"I don't like the way you dress," he offered simply.

Haruhi looked down at her baggy shirt, and Khaki shorts, "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Everything. Your hair cuts awful too," he added, "hasn't anyone told you the shaggy hair look is out?"

Haruhi ran a hand through her cropped brown hair, "Well, you're entitled to your opinion, but I don't know how that affects you signing with us."

"It just does," he replied in a bored tone.

Haruhi could feel a little vein of agitation throbbing at her temple, "Well, if you really feel that way," she ground out, "I suppose there's no changing your mind?"

"Nope," he yawned stretching his arms dramatically, "could you go now, I'm bored and I think I want to take a nap."

"Fine," Haruhi snapped, "I'll see myself out."

"Thanks, that would be great," Hikaru called sliding down the couch, he cover his eyes with his forearms listening as she stomped up the metal staircase and out the door.

He waited for the tell-tell click of the front door lock before opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Did he leave?"

"Yeah, he's gone…"

"I'm surprised he came back."

"Me too."

"Do you think, he knows?"

"How could he know, no one knows, it's our secret to keep."

"…"

"…"

"I know…"

"…But still…"

'_It might be nice if someone else knew about us.'_


	2. An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Two: An Offer He Couldn't Refuse**

'_Just turn around and don't look back…'_

'_But then Kyouya will send his family's police force after me.'_

'_But if I get on a plane right now, they won't know I'm missing for at least a couple hours, which means I could…'_

'_But where could you get a plane ticket? You're broke not to mention they'll find you either way.'_

Haruhi waffled outside the double glass doors of Ouran Gallery. Passersby raised eyebrows askance at the indecisive tom-boy. She'd failed to get Hikaru Hitachiin to sign with them, again. Even though it wasn't her fault he was a rude-smirking-jerk-artist, Tamaki wouldn't see it that way. Once he'd decide on something, nothing could change his mind. Nothing. At. All.

Haruhi sighed heavily, her hand hovering over the door handle. If it weren't for her debt to the gallery, she would have skipped town by now. Between this job, -more like servitude- and her schooling, she was at the limit of her stress. Then add in this whole Hitachiin mess, it was all too much.

After a few more minutes of her internal battle, she decided to bite the bullet, walk up to Tamaki and tell him there was no way Hikaru Hitachiin would sign with them. End of story.

…If only it were that easy.

Haruhi slid through the double doors, making as little noise as possible. Creeping along the main hallway, past the receptionist's desk which was, thankfully, empty. With a sigh of relief, she slipped along to the employee's only door. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one had spotted her. If she could slip into the office and grab her things, then maybe she could get away with it for today, really she'd only be delaying the inevitable. But damn it, she had a test to study for.

Convinced she was in the clear, she turned the door knob, just as a high pitched call broke the silence.

"Haru-chan, you're back!" Before she had time to react she was tackled around the middle, by receptionist-security-loli-boy, Honey.

"Hey, Honey," Haruhi greeted in defeat; apparently she wouldn't be getting away so easily.

Following the sound of Honey's outburst, were Mori, -he was never far behind Honey-Tamaki, and Kyouya

"My darling daughter has returned!" Tamaki announced descending upon her, "and with wonderful news, I'm sure."

Tamaki grabbed a hold of Haruhi's shoulders in his vice like grip, boring into her with his violet eyes, that were alight with expectation.

Haruhi stared back up at him blankly. "He said 'no'," she offered stiffly.

"What!" Tamaki stumbled back grasping his chest in shock, "How could you do this to me, Haruhi!"

"What did I do? I can't force the guy to join if he doesn't want to!" Haruhi shouted in uncharacteristic agitation.

"And you call yourself an Art Dealer!" he sputtered in a dramatic display, flailing his arms.

"Only because I have to be," she grumbled. _'What was I supposed to do? That guy is strange… not to mention the disappear-reappearing paint…' _the more she thought about it, the stranger her recent encounter seemed. He was definitely hiding something, but what?

"Hell-o, Haru-hiii." Tamaki waved his hand in front of Haruhi's face bringing her back from her thoughts, "you left us for a moment."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," she admitted with a shrug. Whatever Hikaru was hiding it was none of her business.

"Well, what do you plan on doing about this Hitachiin situation. I gave you an order, you know," Tamaki said firmly, regaining his kingly airs.

"The guy is impossible, there's no way-" Haruhi replied.

Kyouya cleared his throat bring attention onto himself. "I have a solution."

"What's that, Kyouya," Tamaki asked mildly, a small smile pulling at his lips. If anyone knew how to get Hikaru, it would be the 'shadow manger'.

"We'll make him an offer he cannot refuse." Kyouya strolled over to the reception desk, where Honey had retired eating a large piece of strawberry cake. Kyouya grabbed a pen and piece of paper scribbling on it with neat even strokes. He sauntered back over to Haruhi handing her the folded piece of paper. "Give him that, I guarantee he will not refuse."

Haruhi unfolded the paper, her mouth falling open with it. "I don't think I've ever seen that many zeros in my life."

"Show him that, there's no way he'll refuse," Kyouya replied with finality.

Haruhi stuffed the paper into her short's pocket, "If you say so, Kyouya."

"Run along now, my darling daughter, we're closing up for the night soon and I can't have you out past your bed time." Tamaki shoved Haruhi lightly in the direction of the door.

Haruhi glared over her shoulder as she shuffled out the front door, mumbling something under her breath that sound suspiciously like, 'I haven't had a bedtime in years.'

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikaru was bored, B.O.R.E.D. After that Haruhi guy had left, he'd tried to go back into the studio, only to find he had no motivation to work what-so-ever. After wandering around his loft for a while, Hikaru had found himself back in the living room, staring up at the exposed beams of his ceiling. Maybe he should have kept that guy around longer. They could have played the game for a while. That would have at least eased some of his boredom. But then again, there was something about that Haruhi that just got under his skin for some reason. Acting like he _knew _anything about him. Ha. It was laughable. No one outside this building _really _knew the real Hikaru. And that's how he liked it, right?

Hikaru flipped over onto his stomach burying his face into the leather couch.

Of course that's how he wanted it. That's how he had always wanted him. If no one knew him, then no one could hurt him. That's what they had decided a long time ago. There was no going back now.

Hikaru sat up suddenly punching the couch angrily. _'Damn this boredom, making me 'think' things…' _

_Knock, knock._

Hikaru jumped up as the knocking on the door continued.

_Knock, knock._

'_Who the hell is that?' _he wondered. He glanced over his shoulder, the room was empty, so it would be safe to answer the door.

He ran up the stairwell, taking two steps at a time, he was excited, but not quite sure why. He reached the door sliding it open. _'What if it's Haruhi again? But there's no way he'd come back though…'_

Then there he was, just outside his door. As if he'd been manifested by Hikaru's own thoughts. Hikaru couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips. This was just what he needed to alleviate his boredom.

"I thought I told you to leave," Hikaru accused, crossing his arms over his chest, as he leaned on the doorframe.

"I have a final offer for you," Haruhi said simply. There was no conviction, no enthusiasm in his tone. Maybe that's why Hikaru enjoyed teasing him so much. It was fun to illicit a reaction out of him.

"What kind of offer?" he replied, feigning mild interest. He stood to block the doorway. He wanted to mess with the guy, but there was no way he was going to let this guy in. He could tell last time his curiosity was piqued, and there was no way he was going to let this frumpy guy in on his most important secret.

"Can I come in?"

"Hell no. You can tell me out here."

Haruhi furrowed his brow. "It's best to conduct business like this, inside."

"To bad, I'm not letting you in," he snarled menacingly.

Haruhi stared back at him for several minutes as if working something out.

"You're not going to listen to me at all, are you?" Haruhi said bluntly. "Never mind, I'm leaving." Haruhi turned and started to walk away.

Hikaru should've just let him walk away.

He should've closed the door and forgot all about him.

He should've just found some other way to alleviate his boredom…

But he didn't.

"Wait," He snapped.

Haruhi paused just beyond his landing, glancing over his shoulder at him with those round brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I'll listen to your offer…" Hikaru mumbled.

Haruhi fixed him with a deadpan look, "Will you, really? I'm not going to play anymore games with you."

He had an out, he could've given up. Closed the door and never seen him again. But he was bored and maybe somewhere at the back of his mind, he figured the risk was worth the pay out. Besides they'd been doing this so long, they knew when to lay low, and when to play.

"Yeah, yeah, just come in already, will ya?" Hikaru turned on his heel, before stomping down the metal stairwell.

He might as well hear what they had to offer. Then tease him a little when he inevitably refused. He had rules when it came to his art. He did one show a year and only took commissions through faceless agencies. That's how it worked, that's how he kept his art in demand and his own secrets safe.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he plopped down on the couch. He glanced over his shoulder to see Haruhi trailing after him, a suspicious look on his face. Haruhi had every right to be suspicious, because truthfully, no one entered Hikaru's home and left unscathed. -Except maybe the help but they were paid too much to upset them with their silly games, besides they needed them to keep quiet-.

Haruhi took a seat on the couch opposite him, his posture screamed unease. Hikaru liked that, this guy was just another toy for him to use, then thrown away when he was finished. Hikaru should have counted himself lucky this guy was persistent as he was.

"So, what's your new offer," Hikaru smirked.

Haruhi reached into his pocket, extracting a folded piece of paper.

"This," Haruhi handed him the paper.

Hikaru gruffly grabbed the paper from his out stretched hands, unfolding it slowly and deliberately. The paper fell open, revealing a surprising sum. Not the most he'd ever been offered, but more than he thought a rink-dinky gallery could afford. He was intrigued, not enough to agree, but enough to drag this out a little further.

He set the paper down, deliberately, onto the coffee table between them.

"Impressive," he replied with a half concealed smirk.

"So, you're willing to sign?" Haruhi asked, again without any conviction.

Hikaru looked down at his feet attempting to suppress a snicker, this game would have a huge pay off he was sure.

"Let me ask you something," he said ignoring Haruhi's statement. "Where does a small gallery get this kind of money?"

"Well-"

"Who do you think you're fooling," he cut Haruhi off with a malicious grin.

"Hey-"

"You've just emerged onto the scene; you have no real artist's names to give you any kind of sway. Which begs the question, where do you get the money?" Hikaru paused to let his words sink in. "I've looked into your 'gallery's' background, long before you ever arrived at my door. Tamaki Suoh is the owner, the bastard son of the Suoh Company heir. Then there's Kyouya Ootori, third son of the Ootori group, plus a couple of other big names in business." he sneered, while Haruhi stared back at him blankly. "Did you think I wouldn't know? That I wouldn't figure out your game? Tamaki, He's collecting big names, probably to increase his own notoriety, for his own gains. I don't care how much you offer me, I'm no fool. I won't be collected."

Haruhi was speechless, he could tell. A self satisfied grin pulled at Hikaru's lips. He'd gotten him. He couldn't wait for him to storm out in a huff.

But instead, Haruhi just sat there staring at him, with a strange expression on his face, something nearly whimsical.

"You're wrong," Haruhi said softly, "That's not what he's doing at all…" Haruhi looked up at him, his eyes full of… pity? How could he pity him? "Someone like you could never understand Tamaki's reasons, I have to admit, I don't understand it myself sometimes." Haruhi's face grew hard. "But, I can tell you one thing. It's not for political or selfish gain."

Hikaru was speechless, for the second time, Haruhi had surprised him with his blunt manner. He wasn't like anyone he'd ever met before, that was for sure.

"No, you're wrong," he shouted childishly, he jumped to his feet. "No one has any interest in _us_, unless it's for selfish reasons. You're the one who doesn't understand. You'll never understand."

He balled his fists at his side. His face was red with anger. Haruhi simply stared back at him. He'd flown of the handle, he'd meant to stay in control of the situation, but it was quickly spirally out of his grasp.

"Us?" Haruhi asked slowly.

Panic rushed into him, he'd lost his head in that moment. Something about Haruhi's words had set off a land mind. If he thought fast, he could cover everything up. There was no way he'd let this guy into his world.

Then fate intervened.

The crash of ceramic on wooden floors had both them whipping their heads around towards the source of the noise.

There standing in the middle of the room, shock painted on his features, was an exact copy of Hikaru. Around his neck hang a pair of large headphones. Headphones he'd been wearing while he painted; headphones that kept him from hearing the knock on the door; headphones that kept him oblivious to the guest; headphones that distracted him until it was too late, and he was standing in the middle of their living room. In a panic, he'd scrambled backwards fearful of being seen, then he'd knocked over the vase, and it was all over for them… the secret was out.

Hikaru had an identical twin.

Hikaru stared at his brother then back to Haruhi who, for the first time, looked genuinely shocked. His brother, Kaoru, stared back at the pair of them.

_I'm so sorry, Hikaru, I didn't know he was here._

_It's alright, Kaoru, it's not your fault, I let him in._

The pair of them turned on Haruhi; they had only one option left… intimidation.

"You're twins," Haruhi stated matter-of-factly, "…it all makes sense now."

They converged together, backing Haruhi into the couch, forcing him to sit back down.

"It seems you've found out…"

"…our dirty little secret…"

"What do you think we should do, Kaoru?"

"I don't know Hikaru… maybe we should punish him, as we did the last person who found out…"

"Oh yes, great idea…"

Their eyes gleamed maliciously. Twin smirks adorned their identical mouths. Haruhi simply stared at them, mouth slightly agape.

"Have any…"

"…Last words?"

Haruhi blinked at them, as if clearing his thoughts, "Why is it a secret?"

It was a simple question, with a complex answer. He'd found out about them, but that didn't mean they were going to let him in. No one entered their world…

"What does it matter to you," Hikaru snapped.

Haruhi blinked at them again, "Because, it doesn't make any sense to me. You're twins, so what? It's not like one of you is physically deformed or anything."

They both reeled back, shaken by his blunt manner and unwillingness to be intimidated.

Haruhi wasn't afraid of them…

He couldn't understand, how their whole lives they'd never been told apart. Not once, not even their parents knew one from the other. As they grew older they became more twisted in upon themselves, they lost their sense of identity, of individuality. Until one day… they became one person. Two people living one life, the life of Hikaru Hitachiin, famous, reclusive artist.

"You don't understand," Kaoru replied softly. "It's complicated."

"Well, I can't understand if you don't explain it to me."

Hikaru instinctively reached out for Kaoru's hand, his heart thudding in his chest wildly. Did he feel it too? This feeling, as if someone was knocking on the door of his heart.

They fell onto the couch across from Haruhi, letting out a combined heavy sigh.

"Well, we aren't going to explain it to you!" Hikaru snarled, his defenses automatically jumping into over drive.

"Just because you've figured out our secret doesn't give you the right…" Kaoru added.

Hikaru glanced at his twin out the corner of his eye.

_We can't let him in_

_I know…_

Haruhi sighed, bringing their attention back onto him. "Well, fine then." He stood, "I'm sorry for all this, I think I should be leaving…"

He was leaving, the first person to find out about them in years, he was walking away. They didn't want to let anyone in, but they didn't want to be alone. They were contradictions personified. They had to stop him… they should let him go…they had to do something…

The words fell from their lips before they could stop them.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Haruhi paused at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm leaving, you obviously don't want me here…"

He couldn't have been more wrong, not that they would admit it, not even to themselves. Not yet.

"What about the offer?" Hikaru held up the paper, in a lame attempt to keep him there. Maybe it was just self preservation, or maybe it was the genuine need to communicate with someone outside their world. He wasn't sure.

Haruhi furrowed his brow. "You're really considering it?"

"No," Hikaru replied

"But, you know our secret and we need some kind of leverage to keep you quiet," Kaoru explained.

Haruhi stared at them as if they'd just grown a third head between them. He open and closed his mouth a few times, before smiling and saying. "Alright."

Neither of them really realized it yet, but the door to their hearts had just been opened. If only by a small amount.


	3. Haruhi Revealed

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Three: Haruhi Revealed**

Pale concrete, cracked and covered in old gum stared up at him as the waves of the masses ungulate around him. They side step around him, paying no heed to the red head with down casts eyes, staring a hole into the concrete. He wasn't sure what disgusted him more, the filthy ground, the unwashed masses that skittered around him, or the fact that he was actually here outside this gallery, Ouran Gallery. Hikaru grudgingly took his eyes off the ground, acknowledging the building before him for the first time. The building was in western style, nestled between two high rises. It looked newly remodeled in an opulent style reminiscent of a French Victorian. It seemed out of place, with its gilded sign, in sweeping gold letters it read, 'Ouran Gallery & Salon'

Hikaru snorted, '_What are they holding court?' _He spent several more minutes critiquing their choice of exterior décor, before running out of reasons to not go inside. He didn't want to be here. Kaoru was usually the one who did all the paperwork; Hikaru was better at the numbers. He didn't have the finesse needed to hash out a contract.

But then again, he did want to come down, a lot. Ever since Haruhi had stumbled onto their secret, he couldn't get him out of his head. He couldn't get this place out of his head. Why did they want them so badly? What could their motivation be? Haruhi said it wasn't for political gain; he found that difficult to believe, everyone had a motive, there was no such thing as a pure person.

He should have let Kaoru come in his stead. They would have gotten a better deal; he was sure. Kaoru even expected to be the one coming out today. But Hikaru had beaten him to it, insisting he would go. Kaoru had given him a strange look, but in the end didn't argue.

Hikaru was terrified; staring at the double glass doors, framed in gold and ostentatious columns on white plastered walls. He'd already done a show six months ago. He shouldn't be doing one for another six months. He had agreed to do this show, with this no-name-gallery, because Haruhi had discovered their secret. Haruhi, he blundered in and opened up the doors to his skeleton closet.

He wanted to get to know him. He hated him for finding out.

He was terrified to be here. He was excited beyond reason.

He would continually be a walking contradiction.

'_That's it, I'm leaving. I don't care if he knows. I'm not doing this.' _Hikaru turned to walk away. He'd gone two steps, when he turned on his heal and marched up to the front door. His hand wavered over the handle. '_What am I doing? This is crazy!' _If Kaoru were here with him, he could easily open the door. But Kaoru couldn't be here. Keeping their secret was crucial; they couldn't let anyone in.

"_Why is it a secret?"_

Hikaru gripped the door knob a little tighter, how could that idiot understand? Of course it didn't make sense to an outsider…

"_... You're twins, so what? It's not like one of you is physically deformed or anything."_

Haruhi's words kept ringing in his ears. How casually he'd brushed off the whole thing. Haruhi had planned on walking out of there that day. Out of their lives forever… They had to stop him… They couldn't let him escape.

"DAMN HIM," Hikaru shouted.

A few people on the street turned to look at his angry outburst; Hikaru ignored them. With a white knuckle grip, he threw open the doors to the gallery, blundering inside heedless of where he was going. He saw a receptionist desk; he stomped towards it.

"I'm here to see, Haruhi Fujioka," he demanded.

The short blond behind the desk stared up at him with wide childish, brown eyes.

"Are you Hika-chan?" he asked hopefully.

The color drained from Hikaru's face and his vision cleared. Did this guy just called him Hika-chan, and how old was this kid anyway?

Hikaru furrowed his brows at the young boy, "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," he said crisply switching to business mode. He needed to learn to keep his temper under control –that was another reason Kaoru usually did this sort of thing for them-.

The boy behind the desk jumped up and threw himself at Hikaru, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I'm so excited to meet you, Hika-chan, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey, you can call me that too."

"What the hell are you talking about," Hikaru said, peeling the young boy off his shoulders.

"That guy over there is Takashi Morinozuka, but we call him Mori, he's head of security," Honey continued, ignoring Hikaru's outburst, he pointed at a dark haired man sitting at a smaller desk a few feet away.

"Hey," Mori grunted.

Honey smiled up at him brightly as Hikaru tried to process everything. His conclusion: this place is insane.

"You're here to see Haru-chan?" Honey asked breaking his daze.

"Huh, yeah," Hikaru replied, "Is he here?"

A strange smile lit up the boy's face, "Oh, well Haru-chan isn't here right now. _He _went out to do some shopping," Honey giggled looking over at Mori.

"Oh," Hikaru waffled for a minute, should he leave then? He only really came down to see Haruhi.

"But Tama-chan has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. He told me, to tell you, to meet him in The Salon when you arrive."

"The Salon? You really have a salon room here?" Hikaru asked unable to keep the contempt from his voice. This place was ridiculous.

"Yup." Honey beamed. "Just down that hallway and to the left," Honey gestured to a long white hallway, lined in purple draperies and antique vases on pedestals.

'_This place is like some kind of strange French palace… how tacky.'_

Hikaru strolled down the long hallway, taking no heed of the expensive art work that graced the walls. He was arrogant in his own talents and had no time to appreciate the work of others, no matter how skilled. Down the hall a ways, was a wooden door inlaid with more gold leaf, and even more French Victorian details. The door was slightly ajar and as Hikaru's shadow filled the doorway, a smooth voice called out to him.

"Come in," It greeted.

Hikaru stifled a laugh, _'What is he trying to seduce me?'_

Hikaru nudged open the door, sitting on a pink, French Victorian style chase was an admittedly handsome blond. He wore a loose white cotton t-shirt, slightly unbuttoned, and a pair of loose pants in a cream color.

He looked a bit like a hero from the cover of a romance novel, minus the long flowing hair.

Hikaru really did laugh then.

His host stared back at him as Hikaru held his sides in uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny," he asked mildly.

Hikaru gasped for breath as he answered, "You… look… like… a… romance…novel… hero…" Hikaru fell to his knees in uncontrolled laughter.

"Well, that is the point, that's today's theme after all," His host stood and sauntered over to him. "Hikaru Hitachiin, I presume. Nice to meet you I'm Tamaki Suoh."

Hikaru finally caught his breath. He looked up at the out stretched hand offered to him and simply brushed it off, walking past him to take a seat.

"Theme?" he asked sarcastically, plopping himself down onto a cushiony couch.

"Why yes, we often have dress up days in different themes. It makes things more interesting," Tamaki explained mildly.

"What kind of gallery is this?" Hikaru said more to himself than anyone else.

"Like none you've ever experienced," Tamaki took a seat on the couch across from Hikaru, crossing his legs elegantly, "Not only do we showcase the finest art here, we entertain as well. We are Salon and Gallery."

Hikaru blinked at him, _'What does this guy think he's a prince or something…?'_

"And now that you're here. We are truly complete!"

"I knew it…" Hikaru's lips turned in a cruel smile, "You are trying to collect big names to give yourself a political boost. Well I'll have you know, you can't use the Hitachiin name; you use me and you're done in this town." Hikaru could feel his anger boiling over. How could he have listened to Haruhi's words from the other day? Of course Tamaki was using him, that's all anyone ever did was use them. Tamaki was no different.

"You miss understand," Tamaki said quietly, in a tone Hikaru hated to admit, but it was very engaging. "I'm not speaking of the gallery being complete. Now that you've joined us, our family is complete."

_Family._

Hikaru blinked at him trying to clear his racing mind. Had he just used the word family? He couldn't have heard him right. There must be something in his ears…

His first impulse was to get angry, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, he was too shocked.

"eh-family?" Hikaru stuttered.

"Yes, I've wanted you to join my family for a long time and now you have. In fact." Tamaki stood abruptly, his finger pointed towards the sky, "We should have a Welcome Party for you." His finger came crashing down to make a dramatic point at Hikaru, "By the way, when's your birthday? And what's your favorite color. If we're going to cos-play, what are your favorite characters?-"

Hikaru sat in stunned silence as he let the over exuberant Tamaki's words wash over him; there was no room for reply. Tamaki wanted him for his 'family'. Why did those words affect him this way, they rattled around in his brain echoing around the empty parts of his heart…

These people, Haruhi and Tamaki they were opening up his heart; he was terrified, but at the same time exhilarated.

"I know, let me give you a tour of the gallery!" Tamaki shouted. He grabbed Hikaru by the arm and before he could protest he was dragging him out the room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The gallery was suspiciously quiet as Haruhi stumbled through the door, her arms over laden with grocery bags. Normally within five feet of the door, she was being attacked by someone. But she somehow managed to get to the kitchen completely unscathed. It was unprecedented.

'_Where is everyone?' _she wondered idly, stacking cartons of instant coffee onto the counter. She managed to put away all the groceries and get all related garbage thrown away without a single interruption. _'Now I'm really suspicious; something's up.' _

Haruhi poked her head out of the kitchen door and down the long hallway towards the offices. Not a sound could be heard. She looked over her shoulder to the golden clock on the wall. It was just past two in the afternoon. Everyone should be here, but where were they?

Haruhi was left with two options, investigate the suspicious calm or take advantage of everyone's absence to get some much needed studying in, before her exams; which were only a few weeks away. Never one to chase after her curious impulses; Haruhi opted to study instead.

She scurried down the hall to her office, where her book bag was waiting for her on her desk. She eased herself down at her desk, relaxing into her office chair, a satisfied smile pulling her lips. Finally, she would get some uninterrupted study time in. She cracked open her text book, the smell of new paper and ink filled her nostrils. She sighed blissfully, taking out her note book and pen.

She went to work.

After a few seconds, she looked up. Glancing around the room nervously, only to shake her head and look back to her notes.

She waited a few more minutes before repeating the process.

When she did it a third time, she had to really give herself pause. _'They interrupt me so often; I'm starting to interrupt myself,'_ she thought woefully.

A few more minutes ticked by and Haruhi had yet to make it off the first page of her book. _'Maybe I should take a break and make some nice tea to calm me down.'_

'_Yeah, that sounds perfect.'_ She headed down the hall, glancing over her shoulder more than once, expecting to see _someone _coming after her with some need or another. But no one came.

She managed to boil a pot of water, steep her tea, and add just a touch of honey, without a single interruption.

'_What is going on?' _she wondered.

She glanced down the hallway once more; just to be sure she wasn't losing her mind, when the faint sound of voices carried to her ear. _'So, they are here.' _

Haruhi stood in the doorway indecisively for a few moments. Her tea warmed her hands and curls of steam wafted up to her face. _'I could ask the other's if they want some tea.' _Truth be told, she'd boiled enough water for all of them…

Very gently, Haruhi tiptoed down the hallway, then out into the main hallway that led to gallery and The Salon. The voices became more urgent and fever pitched the closer she got. Her pace became a little more urgent, maybe something was wrong and she'd been too oblivious to notice. She started to speed walk down the hall.

She ran through the open doorway, tea clutched tightly in her hands. Her foot was just over the threshold when a body flew through the air towards her. All she saw was blur of red and blue as it collided with her chest. In the ensuing confusion, she threw her tea cup into the air sending it spiraling in a dramatic arch spraying her and whoever had run into her in hot tea.

The wind was knocked out of her, leaving her disoriented. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to readjust. She was pinned to the wall by another body. Hands were snaked around her waist, and a head was resting on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open meeting golden cat-eyes.

Her brain felt a little fogged and it took her a moment to register the face.

"Hika-"

She was cut off by the alarmed shouts of Tamaki, "Haruhi! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied mildly.

Hikaru stared at her, a small blush creeping up his face as he climbed off of her.

Tamaki was on her in a second, grabbing her shoulders, looking her up and down, "But, Haruhi, you're all wet! Is that blood?" he screeched with alarm.

Haruhi looked down at her stained clothes. Red tea had turned her baggy white shirt pink. "It's just tea," Haruhi said shrugging off his grip. She stooped down to pick up her broken tea cup. Meanwhile, Tamaki launched into a tangent, directed at Mori, about endangering his little girl with his kendo demonstration.

Hikaru watched her with a curious expression on his face, "You alright," she asked noticing his tea drenched clothes.

"I'm fine," he snapped, his expression sharpening.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the group, who were starting at the pair of them.

"Well, this certainly is a mess and we can't have our newest artist covered in tea," Kyouya stated. "Haruhi, why don't you show Hikaru to the changing room and find him some fresh clothes to change into, as well."

"Alright," Haruhi replied, things like this happened all too often at Ouran Gallery.

"And, Haruhi, that tea cup was an heirloom. I'll have to add it to your debt," Kyouya added in an even tone.

Haruhi grumbled under her breath, 'great' before turning to Hikaru, "The changing room is back this way," she offered kindly, motioning to the back of the salon.

"Whatever," Hikaru replied not meeting her gaze.

She shrugged her shoulders and led him out.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki called, "Daddy set aside a special outfit for you to wear today. So make sure you put it on."

Haruhi only shook her head as she let the door fall closed behind Hikaru and her.

"You can use that changing room," Haruhi pointed to a gilded door with a mirror mounted on the front, "there should be some clothes inside that may fit you."

"Thanks," Hikaru replied disappearing into the dressing room.

Once inside, Hikaru let out the breath he'd been holding. What was wrong with him? He'd been blushing after he'd run into Haruhi. Had Haruhi finding out his secret really affected him this much? Enough to where he'd blush over another guy? It had to be embarrassment over nearly bowling him over -a result of a practice throw Mori had used him for-

Hikaru picked through a rack of clothes, to distract him from his own thoughts, settling on a button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. They weren't a perfect fit, but pretty close considering. He balled up his soiled clothes up and tossed them in a laundry basket in the corner. He'd get them back later, or not. He wasn't that attached to them.

He stepped out of the changing room and into the bright florescent lights of the anteroom.

"Haruhi, I'm done in here, if you want to-" he was cut short as Haruhi emerged from the changing room besides him, wearing a soft pink chiffon dress. The free moving fabric fell about Haruhi's ankles and was cut high on the waist extenuating the very few feminine curves she possessed.

Hikaru sputtered a few minutes, Haruhi was in a dress… but he thought Haruhi was a guy… but now that he-she-it was in a dress he wasn't sure.

"Haruhi?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in a dress?" he continued.

"Tamaki likes to make me dress girly. He says 'young ladies should dress like young ladies'," She parroted.

"So, you're a girl."

"Yeah, I guess…"

A blush crept up his face. Haruhi was a girl. Why did that make his heart beat just a little faster? And why did some part of him feel relieved and intrigued.

The others burst in, and Tamaki gathered Haruhi up in his arms, exclaiming about how cute she looked in her dress. Then they all converged on Hikaru bringing him into their fold.

They wanted him to be part of their family, Haruhi was a girl, and his world was opening up little by little.

Hikaru was terrified.

* * *

**A/N:**

A couple notes for this chapter.

First, this chapter has been dedicated to **Fairy of the Flames** for all of her inspiring reviews. :D

Secondly, when I refer to 'Salon' I don't mean a hair Salon, rather an old fashioned reception salon that was popular for entertaining back in the 17th-18th century.

Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review this story so far. It really keeps me motivated. :D


	4. A Knock at the Door

Beauty Beholden

**Chapter Four: A Knock on the Door**

_Hands clutching, yours in mine, the clumsy feet of children inch down the stairs. Do you hear it? Hear their voices? Their angry tones shake a house this large. They are home, but it's not a happy return. Don't they know how much we've missed them, needed them? Why are they so angry? Mommy, daddy…_

"_I can't handle your anger any longer!" Mommy shouts._

"_I'm only here to get my things," Daddy shouts too._

"_And where are you going?" _

_Daddy looks angry, "I'm leaving you. I want a divorce."_

_Mommy looks sad, "I should've known." _

_They only ever fight when they are at home. "Fine then leave!" Mommy shouts, "Leave me, I'm the one who made you who you are! Leave us, leave Hikaru and Kaoru!"_

_Daddy, don't leave us…_

_We're not the type to cry, but this hurts us, to hear them fight. We only wanted their love, their attention. Why is it so hostile here? It isn't right…_

"_As if I'd let you keep them both! There are two of them, lets divide them up!" Daddy sneers._

_Mother looks angry, "What are you trying to say?"_

_We hold close to one another, anchoring us to our world. They wouldn't really split us up, would they?_

"_You know what I'm saying. What does it matter? You can't even tell them apart, no one can." Daddy is angry._

"_As if you could either! They are identical, that's no reason to divide them!"_

"_They're indistinguishable; they might as well be one person. What does it matter if they don't have each other?"_

…

_Identical, undistinguishable, commodities in an angry fight, they threaten to divide us. They don't know how these words will ring through us. How they'll alter and twist us. Mommy, Daddy, do you know how you've hurt us? Warped us? This is no home; this is a house of hatred; it is a grand mansion where we are alone, except for the two of us. _

_Two in one world, me and my brother, that is always how it shall be. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kaoru shot up in bed, clutching his chest trying to even his ragged breathing. It'd been a long time since he'd last had that dream. His hands instinctively groped through the dark for his brother's. He could see the glow of his brother's eyes in the dim bedroom light. Hikaru sat with crossed legs across from Kaoru, his face, Kaoru was sure, is a mirrored expression of his own; pain, fear, and bad memories. They shared the same dream, as they have before.

No words are exchanged, there are no words needed, they both understand. Their world had been shaken by Haruhi. So the dream came again.

Haruhi is a girl. Haruhi, who has blundered into their world, forcing them to reveal themselves; she can't understand, no one really can. But maybe somewhere at the back of their minds, they hope she can. They've been dreaming of the person who will set them free. Or so Kaoru thinks.

They sink back onto Kaoru's bed; it was his turn to host his brother. It had been years since they'd shared a bed, not since elementary school; when there world was shaken, and warped. But lately, they've craved each other's presence; needing to feel their togetherness, their sameness. Hikaru snaked his arms around Kaoru's shoulders in a protective fashion, guarding him from the outside world as he always has. He is the oldest, that's his self assigned duty. Kaoru pressed his forehead to his brothers. Holding onto him, they close their eyes, mirror images of one another. Silent messages of reassurance passed between them. They know they are safe here alone. They don't need anyone else. But they can feel it, this strange knocking on their hearts. But they are not quite ready to open the door, that is, if they will ever be ready to open the door at all.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Light danced across HIkaru's face as his eyes fluttered open. A persistent knocking permeated his sleep addled mind. _'Go away' _he moaned internally. Rolling over, he grabbed up the blanket pulling it tight around himself.

"Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled, "you uncovered me."

"Mm, sorry Kaoru," Hikaru yawned, releasing his tight grip on the blankets.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Hikaru cracked open a golden eye fully, "what time is it anyway?" it was bad enough he'd been up half the night with bad dreams.

On the other side of him, Kaoru fumbled for a clock, "just past ten."

"Uh," Hikaru groaned, "Who's knocking on our door at this ungodly hour?"

"Beats me," Kaoru returned with a stifled yawn.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

They sure are persistent.

Hikaru arched his back to take a seated position; Kaoru did the same.

"Do you want to get it?"

"But I got it the last time."

Hikaru scowled before crawling out of the bed, "Fine, I'll get it and I'll tell them off for waking me."

"Mm," Kaoru mumbled rolling back into bed stuffing his face into his pillow.

Throwing on a pair of pants -Hikaru didn't deem it necessary to put on a shirt- before he stomped up the metal stairwell to the front door. The silence is punctuated by a knock every few steps he takes. But, the closer he got to the door, the less persistent their intruder became. '_If this person leaves before I chew them out, I'm going to be pissed.' _Hikaru fumed.

Upon reaching the door, Hikaru threw it open, a snarl in place, ready to chew out his early morning intruder.

"Do you know what time-" he was cut short, when his eyes fell on Haruhi. Dressed casually in a thick strapped pink tank top over loose fitting pants, she almost looked feminine, almost

His breath caught in his throat suddenly, and the familiar awkward feeling from the gallery washed over him. Why is it that she made him feel this way?

"It's ten-fourteen," she replied looking down at her watch.

Hikaru blinked at her a few times, slowing the lump that had built up in his throat. Somehow he managed to find his words and attempted to paint an angry scowl on his features.

"What are you doing here?" he tried to snarl, but it came out weaker than he intended. Ever since he found out she was a girl, he couldn't seem to dredge up the same anger towards her.

"Tamaki sent me," she replied with a sigh, "he wants me to take _you_ shopping for your 'welcome to the family party.'"

Hikaru quirked his brow, "he was serious about that_," _he said with no attempt to hide his contempt.

"Tamaki is serious about everything he says," Haruhi replied plainly. Haruhi's eyes looked down from Hikaru's face coming to rest on his bare chest, "did I wake you up or something?"

A blush stained his cheeks. But why? He's never been embarrassed of his body before.

"Yeah," he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, "why are you here so early then?"

"I always do my shopping early in the morning. Not that ten in the morning is that early," she pointed out without malice.

Hikaru scoffed and turned away from the door towards the stairwell; leaving Haruhi to waffle in the doorway.

At the top of the steps he turned back to her, "are you coming in or not?"

"You didn't invite me in," Haruhi replied mildly.

Hikaru sighed heavily, "Do I have to spell it out for you? I didn't tell you to leave did I?"

"Well you have a history of being rude to me, I didn't want to push it," Haruhi replied matter –of-factly again without any intended malice.

Hikaru gritted his teeth, balling his hands into fist, why did she make him so angry? And embarrassed, What is it about her? "Will you come in?" he ground out.

Haruhi made no reply and followed after him silently down the steps. The only sounds were their footsteps echoing off the metal stairwell. When the pair of them reached the bottom landing, a fully dressed Kaoru met them with a grin on his face.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Having overheard his brother's conversation at the doorway, Kaoru deemed it safe to come out.

"She wants to take us shopping for that party," Hikaru offered to his brother with forced disinterest.

"Where are we going shopping at?" Kaoru asked with interest, coming to wrap his arm around his brother's shoulder, while peering at Haruhi like a museum exhibit.

"Just the local supermarket," Haruhi replied casually. It wasn't a big deal to her.

Two pairs of golden eyes grew large with curiosity, "You mean a commoner's supermarket?" they chorused together.

Haruhi stared back at them confused, "Yeah…"

"We want to see!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Since they couldn't decide which twin could go out to the supermarket with Haruhi, and because they decided no one of consequence –to them- would be caught dead at the local commoner's supermarket, it was decided it was safe for both of them to go shopping with Haruhi; much to Haruhi's aggravation.

"Har-ru-hi," they chirped, "What is this stuff?"

Haruhi glanced over her shoulder, from near the fresh produce, towards the twins who held a round canister between them; their eyes wide with curiosity.

"Its instant coffee," she said in a tired tone, as if she's explained this product a million times over.

"Instant," Kaoru mused twirling the canister in his hand.

"I know, like when the beans have already been ground?" Hikaru supplied.

Kaoru nodded his head in agreement with his twin.

"No," Haruhi sighed heavily, "it's instant, you just add water."

"Whoa!" the pair of them exclaimed, their mouths making perfect twin O's.

The crowd of shoppers around them raised their heads to stare at the excited red-heads, as they ooh and ahh over commoner's wares. The din of speculation from the common shoppers reached Haruhi's ears. She was really starting to regret bringing the pair of them along with her. _'Damn Tamaki'._

"Would you two stop making a scene," Haruhi asked ducking her head, as not to be recognized by her neighbors. Not that she really cared what other people thought; she just didn't want to have to answer awkward questions.

"But, Haru," they called, using the nick-name they had picked for her during their shopping excursion.

"We've never been to a commoner's super market before…" Kaoru continued.

"…Our servants have always done the shopping for us," Hikaru finished

Haruhi sighed, she's used to this behavior from the others at the gallery, and really she just doesn't have the motivation to argue with them. "Well at least stop dropping unnecessary things into the cart."

They both looked down at the nearly full cart. Though they'd bought a few items for the party, most of it was full of novel grocery items, like packaged ramen, low quality chocolates in fancy wrappers, cans of vegetables, like corn, or strange commoner's water melons. -They were so much smaller than their watermelons-

"But Haru!" they whined, "We're bored."

They each take a side of Haruhi, wrapping their arms around her shoulders, squeezing her between them. They'd never considered it before, but Haruhi almost fits between them. As if she was meant to be there.

"If you're bored why'd you come then," Haruhi remarked mildly. Easily slipping from within their grasp, she wheeled her cart over to the butchers counter.

Behind her back, Hikaru and Kaoru shared a devious expression, before once more pouncing on the tomboy, pulling and teasing her between them. Ruffling her hair, and sticking pieces of straw in her ear.

"Haruhi, why don't you entertain us?" Kaoru said with a grin, leaning in, his face inches from hers, his lips brush against the skin of her cheek as he does so.

Hikaru, on the other side of her, had an identical smirk his breath fanning against her skin. For some reason, when Kaoru was around he found it much easier to be in her presence without becoming hopelessly awkward. Plus he found it very enjoyable to tease her.

"Yes, why don't you tell us why you're an art dealer?" Hikaru whispers, into her hair.

For a moment, Haruhi simply ignored them she shook them off and continued her shopping, even chatting with the butcher as she picked her cuts of meat. She continued ignoring them, until their persistent whines made her turn to look at them.

"Do you really want to know? Or are you just thinking of another way to tease me?" she demanded with a dead pan expression.

"Honest, we want to know," they chorused. Standing side by side arms intertwined as they made a 'cross our heart' gesture with the opposite twin's hand.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "It's not much of a story. A couple months ago, I was on my way to a scholarship meeting for school. I got lost along the way and I stumbled into Ouran Gallery, when I was trying to find directions. Only it was empty when I arrived. I wandered around for a little bit looking for someone. When no one showed up, I turned to leave; only I didn't see the vase on a pedestal right behind me. It fell to the floor breaking into a million pieces. Just then, Kyouya walked in. He made a deal with me, since I had no money, he'd let me work off my debts after school. If I can sign one thousand artists to the gallery, he'll forget my debt."

The pair of them blinked at her for a few moments. "That's it?" they asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied evenly.

"I thought for sure it'd be something much more dramatic; like you were sold into slavery or something. How boring, " Hikaru sighed, bored once more.

Haruhi looked back at him mildly, "To me, it's better to be boring and a hard worker, than to be interesting and lazy."

She strolled away, towards another packaged food isle; leaving the two of them to watch her go. She was indebt it was surprising, but not nearly as surprising as her attitude. She was strange, and perhaps the most interesting person they'd ever met, or at the least, the first person to capture their attention for more than five minutes. This was a strange feeling. Hikaru reached for Kaoru's hand. With intertwined fingers they chased after her.

"Haru! Wait up."

Outside the store, they carried the bags for Haruhi. They'd never carried bags before it was an interesting experience. The pair of them swung them around their arms, the contents of the bags threatening to spill onto the concrete, until Haruhi took the more fragile groceries away from them ending their game. They were nearly halfway home when Haruhi broke the silence.

"So, who's going to the party?"

They looked at each other, identical grins blooming on their features.

"You'll just have to wait and find out Haru," they declared.

Haruhi looked away with a small scowl, "I'm sorry I asked."

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay between chapters, my computer took the long dirt nap and it took my un-backed up files with it, including the original version of this chapter. -.-;;. Thankfully, my fiancée let me use his computer to rewrite this chapter, and the next couple chapters until my computer comes in the mail. Hopefully chapter Five will be up soon. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I'm loving the feedback I'm getting from this story. **


	5. Opening the Door

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Five: Opening the Door**

"The king is now holding court," Tamaki declared, sweeping his arms open in a wide gesture.

Kyouya and Haruhi, the rooms other two occupants, stared back at him blankly.

Kyouya dropped his head down to make a quick notation in his black, leather-bond note book; Haruhi let out a long suffering sigh. '_Must he always act like the "king" of the gallery_?' Their guest hadn't even arrived yet and already he'd shifted into overdrive.

Haruhi unceremoniously plopped herself down on the nearest chaise, her sea-green, empire dress fluttering around her delicately. Tamaki, catching the motion from the corner of his eye, descended on Haruhi like a hawk onto its prey.

"My darling daughter, how wonderful you look tonight," he cooed, cupping her chin between his fingers, "Are you excited to be welcoming a new brother into the family?" he continued, gushing and nearly bursting with excitement, as he sat back onto the couch beside her.

"Not really," she deadpanned.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shrieked, reeling back, "How could you! You are directly responsible for bringing Hikaru Hitachiin into our family; you should be glad to have a new big brother!" Tamaki pressed the tips of his fingers to his face, his violet eyes were shadowed taking on the picture of despair.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Haruhi said honestly, while she shrugged her shoulders.

"The big deal is: we are making a loving environment for people who need it!" Tamaki declared shrugging off his despair as easily as he took it on. "You will show the love and respect due your older brother, that is my order." He pointed at Haruhi magnanimously, his violet eyes stern.

Haruhi sighed heavily. She was used to this kind of behavior from Tamaki, by now. It's not that she didn't like the Hitachiin brothers, in fact she was rather indifferent by this point –as she was to most things- she just had a lot of homework and studying for her finals, which were only a week away. If it hadn't been for Kyouya and some helpful nudges –blackmail- she wouldn't have come tonight at all.

"Whatever you say," she replied with a forced smile she knew would appease him.

"Oh, Haruhi," Tamaki threw his arms around Haruhi's shoulders in a bone crushing hug, -much to Haruhi's protesting- "You're just so cute!" he exclaimed.

Tamaki twittered around her for several more minutes, making several exclamations at how adorable his darling daughter was, until a deliberately cleared throat caught both their attentions. Tamaki turned, Haruhi still pressed against his chest, to see Kyouya standing in the doorway with Hikaru, who had a bemused sort of look on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kyouya said mildly, "but our guest has arrived."

Tamaki's release of Haruhi was nearly instantaneous; he jumped to his feet taking on his kingly –host- persona.

"Welcome, Hikaru." He held an out stretch hand to the artist, with a deep bow.

"You sound like a feudal lord; what is that tonight's theme?" Hikaru asked deviously, shooting Haruhi a Cheshire grin.

"Why no, I-"

"Ha-ru-hi!" Hikaru exclaimed, as if he'd just noticed her for the first time. He brushed past a dumbfounded Tamaki, descended on a still ruffled Haruhi.

"Hey, Hikaru," Haruhi greeted.

So they'd decided to have Hikaru come out after all.

"You're wearing a dress," Hikaru remarked, looking her up and down appreciatively.

Haruhi picked at a corner of the dress, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger, "Yeah, Tamaki made me wear it," she supplied.

"I thought it was appropriate for my little girl-" Tamaki began but was quickly shut down.

"I don't know if that's a good color for you though," Hikaru continued, ignoring Tamaki's attempts to enter their conversation. "I would've put you in light blue." He smiled again devilishly.

Haruhi had a strange feeling he was up to something, but kept it to herself.

"You have excellent taste," Tamaki attempted, "I also thought-"

"So, Haruhi, are you going to show me around?" Hikaru wrapped his arms around Haruhi shoulder in a too familiar way that sent Tamaki's blood boiling.

"Hikaru, I'd be happy to-"

Hikaru turned slanted golden eyes towards Tamaki, "I'd rather have Haruhi show me around." He leaned in close to Haruhi's ear, breathing on her neck, sending the fly away hairs along her cheek dancing. For some strange reason this deeply shook Tamaki; he couldn't understand the over protective feeling coming over him.

"Get your hands of my little girl," Tamaki shouted, grabbing a hold of Haruhi's arm.

Hikaru took hold of Haruhi's other arm, making her the center of a game of Haruhi-tug-o-war.

"Hey guys quit it, I'm not a toy!" Haruhi shouted.

They ignored her outburst, continuing their fight.

"You can't sexually harass my precious darling daughter like this!"

"I'm sexually harassing her? You're the one calling her your daughter when you can't be more than two years older than her. What is this some kind of sick roll play? Sounds like you're the real pervert."

"I'm no pervert! I am simply entrusted with the safety of my Haruhi." Tamaki shouted aghast.

"Sounds like you're a pervert to me."

Haruhi tried and failed several more times to dislodge herself from the squabbling pair to no avail. After a few minutes she simply gave in, hoping they'd get tired. As they tugged and pulled her however, they inched closer and closer to a buffet table that was over laden with food. Haruhi noticed as they swung her closer and closer, if they didn't end this and now, she'd be covered in strawberry cake.

"Hey, guys!" Haruhi shouted over their continued argument.

"This is not how a brother should act towards his sister!"

"Now what the hell are you talking about? Haruhi isn't my sister."

"STOP IT!" Haruhi shrieked uncharacteristically loud, giving both men pause. Unfortunately at the same moment Haruhi was lurching forward, trying to pull from the grasp, the combination of them letting go suddenly and her forward motion sent her flying into the buffet table.

She collided with the cake table, the precariously laid table had too much to one end and when Haruhi collided with it, the cakes were sent flying through the air. Everyone watched in horror as the cakes cascaded through the air, one in particular came crashing down onto Haruhi.

Tamaki ran after her too late, by then she was covered head to toe in sticky frosting and cake.

Tamaki crouch down beside her, his eyes wide with concern, behind him Hikaru looked equally upset.

"Oh, Haruhi, I'm so sorry! Daddy only meant to protect your honor from your pervert brother-"

Haruhi held up her hand to stop, what she was sure to be, an emotional tangent, "I'm going to change," she declared icily.

Tamaki stumbled back, his eyes clouded by fear. Hikaru also hung back, not meeting her gaze. She stomped out of the room, feeling uncommonly agitated, it took a lot to get her riled up, and Tamaki seemed to be good at it. Then throw Hikaru into the mix and she had the perfect recipe for disaster.

Haruhi continued down the hall, drops of cake and icing were wiped off her brow and thrown to the ground; she'd have to clean it up later she was sure, but right now she was too mad to care.

Once she entered the bathroom and got the sink running with warm water, and the cake mess out of her hair and clothes; she was feeling noticeably better. Her clothes were soiled beyond salvage for tonight, but there were always spares in the storage room. –this sort of thing really did happen much too often- Haruhi checked her appearance in the mirror, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She was cake free at last, if not a little worse for the wear.

However, she found herself musing on Hikaru's actions. She should've known from that expression that he was up to something, and she would be involved. Ever since she'd met the man he'd had a penchant for torturing her. At least Kaoru wasn't with him; that only seemed to amplify his mischief.

Haruhi headed for the door, '_of course'_, she thought, '_if Kaoru had been the one to come tonight she probably would have had an incident free night'_. She hadn't known either of them long, but he seemed to be less mischievous on his own. But with her luck, she wasn't allowed to have 'incident free' anything. Haruhi continued her musings along the hall to the storage/changing room. So lost in thought she didn't see someone approaching her from down the hall until she'd run head long into them.

Haruhi stumbled back to look up into a pair of golden eyes, dancing with mischief.

"Hey, Haruhi," he smiled.

Hika- no this wasn't Hikaru, this was, Kaoru? Haruhi glanced over the twin's shoulder a few feet behind him was the main gallery room and Honey and Mori were deep in conversation over a piece of cake.

"Hey _Hikaru," _Haruhi greeted, "did you just get here?"

"I did. I thought I heard you out here, so I wanted to say hi." He smiled again that mischievous smile his brother had just given her in the salon.

"Well, make sure you stay clear of the salon," Haruhi gave him a hard look.

Kaoru laughed, "Why is that Haruhi?"

Haruhi glanced over his shoulder once more towards the gallery, where Honey and Mori seemed completely absorbed in their conversation.

"You know why," she whispered.

A wide grin spread across his face, as he looked down to Haruhi's soiled clothes. Kaoru leaned in close to her, "Don't worry Haruhi, we're always careful. We've done this before." He stood back up with a silly grin on his face, "you should go change Haru; you're a mess."

"Thanks," Haruhi replied sarcastically, she moved to walk past him when Kaoru caught her about the wrist lightly. By now they were out of line with the door and Honey and Mori couldn't see them.

Kaoru leaned in close to her his breath tickling her cheek, "Hikaru did that?"

Haruhi nodded, "it's not a big deal."

"Sorry, he gets carried away sometimes," Kaoru smiled letting go of her wrist, "I'll talk to you later okay?" he winked and walked back into the gallery.

Haruhi paused for a moment, why had they both come? '_I thought they wanted to keep their secret? Why take the risk?' _They certainly were a baffling pair of brothers. Haruhi shook her head, it's not like it was her problem.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The night unfolded as most parties at Ouran Gallery did, with food, entertainment and friendship. Hikaru and Tamaki seemed afraid to approach her for most of the night, in fear of encroaching on her wrath. Not that Haruhi minded; it gave her plenty of time to enjoy the impressive spread of food. That was the one great thing about working for Ouran Gallery, the food. Never in her life had she tried such decadent cakes, entrée's and side dishes. She was in a food lover's paradise.

As they night unfolded everything went rather smoothly. Kaoru wasn't kidding, they'd done this before, and it wasn't long before she could tell when they switched or which twin was in the room –it helped that Kaoru more readily approached her- but she was starting to distinguish them from one another just by their speech and actions. Hikaru was more brash and impulsive; Kaoru was more thoughtful and soft spoken –if only by a little- each were equally devious. They'd both taken turns teasing Tamaki, sending him into several spiraling fits, shouting for Kyouya, Haruhi or both at once.

Throughout the evening, they maintained their distance from one another, there had been quite a few close calls. Tamaki picking up a conversation he had started with Hikaru, before going to the bathroom, only returning to be talking to Kaoru who had no idea what Tamaki was talking about. Or when Honey offered whom he thought was Kaoru some cake, when it was really Hikaru and he'd just finished having an eating contest with Tamaki in the salon.

Haruhi watched it all with mild interest. She had to hand it to them; they were the masters of deceit. She was worried at the beginning, but after a while, she was oddly enough, confident in their ability to conceal themselves. Still she had to ask herself, why? Why hide the fact that they were twins and yet pull reckless stunts like this? It made no sense at all. But when Haruhi found herself thinking along those lines she began to wonder why she cared at all. She wasn't the type to pry into other peoples affairs, she had a strong sense of justice; it was true. But meddling in people's personal affairs was not her cup of tea. That was more Tamaki's strong suite. Which led to the thought, what would Tamaki think of the whole situation, but this train of thought just brought her back to square one.

The night began to wear down, it was approaching midnight. She could tell everyone was getting tired, and perhaps a little drunk, '_great' _she thought, '_I'll have to baby sit a bunch of drunks until they get home.' _Haruhi sighed. Across the room, Tamaki and Hikaru had entered another battle of wills, this one apparently was a drinking contest -already in progress- both seemed more than a little far gone. Tamaki sloppily declared that he was much more likely to win because he'd grown up in France where wine flows like water. Hikaru returned an equally unintelligible response, about never being beat in a drinking game.

Then, very abruptly, Hikaru stood to excuse himself for the toilet. Haruhi watched him stumble out and as he exited she noticed Kyouya sitting very quietly in the corner his eyes trained on the stumbling red head. Tamaki continued babbling, his lips even more loosened by the wine, his incoherent words filled the room, with no pause to let anyone interrupt his speech.

A few minutes later, Hikaru stumbled back into the room, but it wasn't Hikaru it was Kaoru feigning drunkenness, but perfectly sober.

'_So that's how he always wins…' _Haruhi thought dryly.

Kaoru, took a seat across from Tamaki, "ah, much better. Ready for round two milord?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"I was born ready," Tamaki slurred.

Haruhi shook her head; they certainly were a pair of devious twins. The drinking contest continued, Kaoru easily out drinking the heavily intoxicated Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed, looking away, she pulled out a text book she had on hand -since attention was off herself she figured she might as well study. However, the deliberate snap of a notebook brought her back from her studies not a full minute later. Kyouya stood up, and strolled purposefully out into the hall.

Normally she would've let this type of thing roll of her shoulders; Kyouya was always moving about like a shadow, attending to his own business. But tonight a certain feeling of dread crept up her stomach when she watched him go.

She knew no good would come of it, but she felt the need to follow after him.

She set down her book quietly and eased herself of the chaise before tiptoeing towards the hallway entrance. The hallway was silent when she entered, she could've gone back in and finished her studies until Kaoru had inevitably drank Tamaki into a coma. But she didn't, she went against her better judgment and followed Kyouya. Silently she padded down the hallway. She was approaching the gallery room, when Kyouya stepped out. She didn't need to hide from him, but she felt like she had too. She dashed behind a pedestal, which wobbled precariously.

Luckily, nothing fell, but now her interest was piqued, despite herself. It hadn't occurred to her, and she kicked herself for not realizing it, but Kyouya had been watching Hikaru rather closely all night. Perhaps he suspected more than she'd thought; maybe he'd seen the differences in their personality that she'd just been beginning to recognize. The realization struck her like a hot iron; she had to warn them. If they wanted to keep their secret; she had to help them do so. Haruhi watched as Kyouya headed towards the kitchen, in the opposite direction of the salon. She had to warn Kaoru, maybe he could tell her where Hikaru was hiding.

She dashed down the hallway with my enthusiasm than was uncharacteristic for her. She burst into the salon where Tamaki was nearly passed out, a precariously held wine glass in his hand threatened to spill.

"Hikaru, I need to talk to you," Haruhi asked with half concealed urgency.

Kaoru glanced over his shoulder at her, "What's up Haru?" he grinned.

"Come with me," Haruhi grabbed him forcefully by the shoulder, surprised by her own conviction. What was this feeling; it was as if she wanted to protect them? But since when did she meddle? It didn't make sense but she didn't have time to dwell on it.

Out in the hallway, Kaoru turned to her with a concerned expression, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi demanded.

"He's passed out in your office, why?"

"You guys have to leave now. I think Kyouya is onto you," Haruhi said seriously.

Kaoru seemed to sense the urgency and grabbed a hold of Haruhi's hand, forcing her to run with him to the private offices. Haruhi could feel her heart beating wildly, what was this feeling? Why did she want to help them, it wasn't a big deal really? But she truly wanted to help them, to help them keep their secret.

She was swept up in the excitement, and she couldn't deny it.

They burst into Haruhi's office, where Hikaru was slumped over in Haruhi's desk chair, his mouth hanging open, a strangled snore escaping his mouth. Kaoru jumped on his brother, shaking him awake.

"Hikaru, time to leave."

"Huh, whaaa?" Hikaru flailed his arms trying to regain his balance.

"Kyouya is onto us, our secret is in danger of being discovered."

That statement was what was necessary to sober Hikaru enough to stand. Kaoru slung his brother's arm over his shoulder -he was still too drunk to walk on his own. Haruhi headed to the door. Peeking her head out the door, she glanced both ways to make sure the coast was clear.

"Come on," Haruhi waved them out.

They crept down the hallway without incident; everyone was at the other end of the gallery at this point. Reaching the door that led out into the main lobby, Haruhi checked to see if the coast was clear, seeing no one around she led them out.

The door was in sight, they were home free.

"Thanks Haruhi," Kaoru grinned, framed by the doorway.

"Don't worry about it, just get out of here," Haruhi said urgently.

They were wasting time; when they should be escaping with their secrets intact; maybe they would learn their lesson about being reckless.

But it was too late, the five seconds he taken to thank her, had been all it took to have everything fall apart. Polished shoes scuffed across the waxed marble floors, followed by the distinct clearing of a throat.

The three turned to see Kyouya framed in the main hallway, his glasses glinting in the dim light.

"As I suspected, you are twins."

Silence stretched out, no one moved, no one made a sound. It was like everything was moving in slow motion.

They'd been found out, again… when had they become so careless?

"Kyouya you knew?" Haruhi demanded.

"I knew before you knew, Haruhi. There isn't anything I don't know. I just needed tonight to prove my theory."

No. this wasn't right, their world was crumbling, people knew, they couldn't know, couldn't understand.

Kaoru gripped his brother's shoulder tighter, but Hikaru had completely sobered now from shock now.

"Well, what the hell do you want?" Hikaru snarled. "We signed with your damn gallery, are you going to try and extort us?" he clutched his fist tightly to his side. Kaoru looked back at him with a pained expression.

"Not at all," Tamaki said smoothly, he stepped out from behind the Kyouya, calm and composed.

"You-you were drunk," Kaoru stuttered.

"No, I was pretending to be drunk. I have a very high tolerance for wine." Tamaki smiled. "So, your true nature is revealed -though we've known from the beginning- We were waiting for you to open the door yourselves."

"You, knew?" they chorused, two hands clutched; confusion and pain on their features. After all they'd done to conceal their nature, all their plotting; they'd been undone by a fool, a shadow king and a tom boy.

This isn't what they wanted; they wanted to be left alone…

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Tamaki asked softly, "after all you play this two in one game so often. You must have wanted to be discovered, isn't that the point? You pretend to want to be alone, but really you want others to know you."

They wanted to scream, to shout, to tell him he couldn't be more wrong. But he wasn't. That's what all these games were about, all the calculated risks. They desperately wanted to be acknowledged, to be loved. At the back of their minds that's always what it had been about.

There they stood, ready to open the door or walk away…

Kaoru looked to his brother, his eyes imploring…

Two choices, which to make?

Hikaru nodded his head in assurance towards his brother…

…it was time for them to open the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, you make an authors day. I'd like to mention under no means do I condone the abuse of alcohol or drinking contests, it was just a plot device, sorry. :3


	6. Current of Change

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Six: Current of Change**

Life is change; a constant moving river of actions and reactions. People are constantly evolving and changing; nothing truly ever stays the same. All life is caught up in a swift paced river that moves us all. For a long time Hikaru and Kaoru had been trapped by their own dam, one of their own making. Never changing; never letting anyone in. They told themselves that's how they wanted it, stagnant, safe, and unchanging. But that's not how life is, sometimes a storm comes and washes away your dam and you cannot help but be swept up in the current of change.

Hikaru and Kaoru had opened the door, and slipped inside. They were letting people see them for _what_ they were, but not _who_ they were. They still kept their tight locks on their hearts. Surprisingly they found it easy to slip into life at Ouran Gallery, joining the twisted "family", as Tamaki put it. Tamaki was fun to tease, Kyouya a dangerous mystery, and Mori and Honey were very amiable. That wasn't why they kept coming back, however. No, they came back to see Haruhi, whether they admitted it to themselves yet or not, had yet to be seen. But Haruhi was the main attraction; she was the closest person they'd ever had to a friend.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A few weeks had passed since the party, and Hikaru and Kaoru had become regular fixtures at the gallery. Whether it was for business or pleasure, they usually could be found around the gallery, somewhere. Though, when customers were around, they weren't seen together; despite the gallery members finding out about them, they still had no intention of letting the general public find out about them. They'd spent to long building a reputation to change that. To change who they were.

Today's visit was a business visit; Tamaki had called them late the night before, demanding they meet him at the gallery. Apparently he'd been struck by inspiration and insisted they meet him at the gallery, first thing in the morning.

With sleep heavy eyes, the pair of them stumbled through the front door of the gallery. They were greeted by Honey who was polishing off his morning cake.

"Morning, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan!" Honey beamed.

"Mornin'," Hikaru yawned.

"Hey, Honey, Mori," Kaoru nodded towards the always silent security guard, who titled his head in their direction.

"Is Milord here?" Hikaru yawned again, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Did he have to choose such an ungodly early hour to conduct business? They would've been around later, once Haruhi showed up.

"Tama-Chan is in his office," Honey supplied brightly.

"This must be serious if he's meeting us in his office," Kaoru remarked.

"Mm." Honey nodded sagely, "I think so. He looked very serious this morning. Right, Takashi?" Honey tossed his head over his shoulder towards the Mori.

"Yeah."

Honey smiled back at the twins, "Better get in there," Honey sang.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders while heading, with his brother, towards the entry way to the offices.

The hallway was strangely quiet when they entered. Most visits to Ouran Gallery were punctuated by loud fits from Tamaki –usual brought on by themselves- crashing, -again probably their fault- or at least a bit of mayhem –admittedly with them in the thick of it-. Today the atmosphere seemed very subdued.

The pair of them sidled up to Tamaki's office door, but before they even had the chance to knock on the door it was swung open.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Tamaki declared grabbing both by the upper arm, dragging them into the office. Once inside he motioned to a pair of leather chairs, "Take a seat." Tamaki gestured smoothly, though his expression was one of suppressed rapture.

They each sat hesitantly, exchanging a confused glance between them.

"What's up Milord?" Hikaru posed.

"Why'd you ask us here so urgently? We would've been here later today anyway," Kaoru added.

Tamaki took a seat at his desk, his long fingered hands folded in front of him. He studied them for a moment not meeting the twin's questioning gazes. His violet eyes rose to meet theirs, his expression a mix of apprehension and rapture.

Taking a long dramatic breath, Tamaki spoke, "I had an idea last night for theme of your show."

"And it's so urgent it couldn't wait?" Hikaru asked with disdain.

Tamaki ignored the comment and continued, "My idea for the theme is 'Two in One'. I would like for the two of you to premier as two artists."

The air crackled with tension. Silence stretched out for a few moments before a sharp laugh cut through the silence. Hikaru laughed hard and long, his brother looking on with concern. When Hikaru stopped, he wiped away the laughter induced tears that'd formed in his eyes.

"Good one, Milord, you had me going there for a second."

Tamaki tilted his head to the side, giving the artist a bemused sort of expression, "I'm entirely serious."

Both twins did a quick intake of breath, "What?" they chorused.

"It's simple. You've been on the scene for many years now, as one artist. Indeed, living the life of one artist. It's time for you to come out as two. It will shake the art world to its core, it'll make you famous!"

Hikaru stood abruptly his palms slamming against Tamaki's desk. "No way, we're famous enough! I don't even want the fame I have! No one needs to know about us! They could never understand us they'd only judge us!"

Kaoru reached out for his brother's hand stilling him; Hikaru looked down at him but didn't take his seat.

"You have to understand, we can't do this," Kaoru said imploringly.

Tamaki nodded his head, "I see."

Hikaru balled his hands into fists on the table, "We're not your pawn pieces, Tamaki, I've told you before."

Tamaki smiled slightly, "As I've mention before, I have no intention of using you. I only had your best interests in mind."

"If you had our best interests in mind then you would leave us alone," Hikaru snapped.

Tamaki nodded, "I'll give you time to think about it. The show is a couple months from now. You have plenty of time to decide."

"We've already decided! We won't do it!" Hikaru snarled and with an exaggerated fling of his arms fled from the room.

Kaoru followed after, stopping in the door way to give Tamaki an apologetic smile over his shoulder before chasing after his brother.

Tamaki sighed once they left, running his hands through his golden locks. _'I should've known it wouldn't have been easy.'_

Purposeful steps along the tiled floor caught his attention. He raised violet eyes to meet onyx.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" Kyouya asked mildly.

"You could say that," Tamaki shrugged.

"I could've told you it wouldn't," Kyouya remarked, taking a seat across from Tamaki, his notebook opened up on his lap.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Tamaki raised a golden brow in his best friend's direction.

Kyouya laughed, in the way only his bumbling friend could make him laugh.

"I know they'll come around in the end, however." Tamaki added with a bright smile, "How could they resist this charm?"

Kyouya only shook his head, "You truly are and idiot."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

There was no rest for the tireless; with her spring semester classes finished, Haruhi had enrolled in summer session to keep ahead of the game. The hours were grueling and her brain felt like mush at the end of most days but it was worth it to reach her goals. Besides, she was no stranger to hard work; she'd been a hard worker her entire life.

Haruhi slung her book bag over her shoulder with a sigh, if only she had more time to study instead of wasting her time at the gallery. It's not that she hated the people she worked with, in fact the longer she worked here the more she loved everyone she worked with. It was just it didn't seem like there were enough hours in the day. She was holding onto her good grades by a mere thread and her own tenacity. But if she didn't get some good quality study time soon, she may just crack.

She slipped through the front doors of the gallery. Honey greeted her joyfully and Mori spared a nod in her direction. She gave them both a hasty greeting, as she glanced up at the clock. Class had gotten out earlier than usual today, which meant she got an extra hour of study time before her first appointment that afternoon. Which also meant the twins wouldn't be there to interrupt her brief study time since they made a habit of showing up when she showed up, much to her dismay.

Haruhi scurried down the hall, taking extra care to tiptoe past Tamaki and Kyouya's office, for fear of being embroiled in one of Tamaki's schemes. Once she passed his firmly closed doorway, she let out the breath she'd been holding. Today must be her lucky day, extra study time and Tamaki seemed to be preoccupied.

With a small triumphant grin pulling at the corners of her lips, Haruhi turned the knob to her office door. She pushed open the door, expecting to be greeted by an empty office.

What she was greeted with was a matching pair of Cheshire grins on a pair of redheads, their arms intertwined as they lounged onto her desk top like a pair of mischievous cats.

She should of known; today was going too well.

"Haru!" They chorused, jumping off the desk in unison to bring her into their combined embrace.

"We've been waiting for you..."

"…we got here early so we could play together."

Haruhi sighed heavily, slipping out from within their arms. "I don't have time for this today," Haruhi said crisply, "I have homework to do."

"Homework?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on summer break now?"

"No, I'm taking summer session classes," Haruhi offered plainly as she took a seat behind her desk opening up her book decidedly.

Both took on a look of dejection, before it transformed into a devious smirk. They each took position behind her, leaning in on each side of her.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru breathed into her hair.

"…Let us help you with your homework," Kaoru added against her opposite ear.

"No thanks," Haruhi said flatly.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look over her shoulder.

"Come on Haru," Hikaru lifted her chin to face him, "Do it for us?" he purred.

Haruhi furrowed her brow, "not now," she wrenched her face from his grasp to look down at her homework. "If the two of you want to help me so bad; sit there quietly and I'll ask your help _if _I need it." She gestured vaguely towards her extra office chairs.

"Yay!" they chorused, "Haruhi is letting us help!"

The each plopped onto the chairs adjacent to her desk, taking on angelic looks of patience.

Haruhi sighed before diving back into her homework.

For a while they sat patiently.

Then the fidgeting started; at first it was just a tapping foot, then a drummed finger, and then they started pacing around the room at different intervals.

Hikaru got up to lean over her, "need help yet?"

"No."

He sat back down.

After a few more minutes, Hikaru cleared his throat, ellicting no reaction from Haruhi. He had to admit she had amazing focusing powers. Kaoru looked over at him and each shrugged their shoulders.

They were bored, but they didn't want to leave Haruhi; they really wanted to see her; spend time with her; but she wasn't cooperating, at all.

Hikaru noticed Haruhi's bag propped against the side of her desk, his brother's eyes seemed to be in the same direction. A silent agreement passed between them. Stealthily they scooped up the bag between them. Then using Hikaru's body as a shield, they began rifling through its contents. Most of it was rather boring, school work, school books, school supplies, a pair of socks, and a hair brush; normal backpack stuff, nothing to quench their boredom. That was until they struck gold; Haruhi's wallet.

Hikaru had to suppress a triumphant fist pump at the discovery. He'd always wanted to see a commoner's wallet. They opened it up greedily and began rifling through her cards.

Haruhi finished the last problem on the page and lifted her arms into a stretch. She hadn't realized it but Hikaru and Kaoru had been quiet for the past ten minutes, _'what captured their interest for so long?'_ she wondered. She glanced over at them, they were huddled over something. She could only see Kaoru's expression, since Hikaru's back was turned to her, but he looked very intent on whatever it was they were looking at, maybe even a little surprised?

She thought about asking them what they were looking at, but thought better of it. If they kept looking at, whatever they were looking at, she might be able to finish her homework. Glancing down at her homework, she noticed a problem she'd made a mistake on. The eraser on her pencil was worn to the metal, so she'd have to use her spare. She reached for her backpack, only to have her hand meet thin air.

That's when everything clicked into place.

"What did you two do with my backpack," Haruhi asked sternly.

Both of their heads whipped around to meet her steely expression.

"What are you talking about?" they chorused, all too innocent grins on their faces.

"You know what I'm talking about; give it back." She stood up and walked towards them, her palm outstretched.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said with a grin, "why'd you cut off all your hair?" he held up her photo id from the previous school year. Her chestnut hair fell about her shoulders. Unconsciously, she ran a hand through her cropped locks.

Shaking it off her slight reverie, Haruhi lunged for the id, but Hikaru pulled it away from her grasp.

"You should go through other peoples personal things!" Haruhi shouted.

"But Haruhi, your hair was so cute long," Kaoru teased, wrapping his arm around Hikaru's shoulder.

"Give it back," she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tells us why and maybe we will," Hikaru purred.

"I got gum in my hair and decided to cut it off, rather than deal with getting it out; happy now?" she held out her hand impatiently.

"Nope," they grinned.

"You said you'd give it back if back if I told you why," Haruhi held back the urge to throttle them both, but just barely.

"We said _maybe," _they chorused.

Now she was really considering strangling them, "then what do I have to do to get it back?"

"Let's play a game?" They sang.

"What kind of game," Haruhi eyed them suspiciously.

Their lips curled into a malicious smirk, "The which one is Hikaru game!"

Haruhi blinked at them a few times, "And if I win, I get my stuff back?"

"Of course, but no one has ever won this game. So when we win, you have to play a penalty game."

Haruhi shook her head, "Fine."

"Alright!" They rejoined.

Quickly mussing up their hair, the pair of them twisted around Haruhi, twirling her and themselves until the room was spinning.

Haruhi shook of the linger effects of being spun and stared back at the identical pair. They'd taken identical poses with identical smug expressions. It only took her a moment, a simple flicker in their eyes to distinguish one from the other.

"You are Kaoru," she pointed to the left. "You are Hikaru," she pointed to the twin on the right.

"Uh oh, you got it wrong." They sang.

Haruhi stared back at them for a moment, trying to find the error in her judgment, she found none; only their intended deceit. She knew she was right.

"No, I know I'm right. You may look the same but you're two different people."

The expression on both their faces changed dramatically. Hikaru's hand fell open with Haruhi's id, and she snatched it and her bag from their grasp.

No one had ever gotten it right before. They were stunned to silence.

For so long it had been Hikaru and Kaoru, interchangeable, indistinguishable.

With one simple sentence Haruhi had broken the spell on them, and with it opened up their hearts. Not only that, she had entered it in a way they couldn't come close to understanding. Yet.

Change was on its way. The storm had arrived and their dam had been broken.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the short-ish chapter there was another scene I intended to add but I extended it and made it its own chapter. Tehee. I'm an evil author, I know. Thank you all for your continued support and the lovely reviews I've been receiving brighten my day.


	7. Beholden

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Seven: Beholden**

_Do you remember? Remember the night when we became one? It seems so long ago and yet it's only been five years…_

_It was the night of our school fair and for the first time since the divorce, both our parents were attending. To say we we're excited was an understatement. Though we hid behind our masks of indifference towards our classmates, beneath the surface we were desperately seeking our parent's approval and their love…_

"_Oh look, it's the Hitachiin brothers."_

"_I heard they did something special for the fair."_

"_What did they do?"_

"_I heard it was a painting. Their mother is the head of Hitachiin designs, so you know they must have a lot of artistic talent. I bet it's going to be great."_

_The superficial words of our classmates make no difference to us. To us they are simply 'them', and we are 'us'. 'Us' is at all the matters. But we hope; we dream that our parents will join the 'us'… but they are only them._

_Halfway through fair, mother arrives. We greet her with our most polite smiles. Though she spares us a motherly glance, it isn't followed through to her eyes. There's no real love there._

_Shortly after, father arrives; we haven't seen him in months; he's always away on business. _

_For a moment we're a family again. _

_With eager smiles we show them around, try to laugh and joke with them. But they don't have the time for us. _

_Mother gets an important call._

_Dad is too busy making connections with the other rich and beautiful parents_

"_These are the Hitachiin brother's paintings?"_

"_They're very good."_

"_Who would've known they could paint __**so **__well."_

"_They could go professional."_

"_Their parents must be proud."_

_Pride takes time, time our parents don't have for us. Because our parents are outside, and it's quite possible they'll never be on the inside with us._

"_I'm so sorry dears; I missed your entire show. I'll catch the next one alright?" Mother gives us a placating smile. We neglect to tell her this is the last show; this is our final year of high school._

"_Sorry, Boys, I'm leaving town tomorrow for the states. I have a huge deal that's about to go through. We'll spend more time together next time." Father ruffles our hair, pretending it's alright. It's not alright. He could never make it alright. _

_Alone, again, we let the silence stretch out. We don't have to share words are thoughts are always the same. School ends in a couple of months; we're left with a decision, one that will change our futures. Follow the path left to us, or cut our own path, our own way._

"_Kaoru…"_

"_Yes, Hikaru…"_

"_You heard what everyone said tonight?"_

"_Mm, we really could become professionals…"_

"_We could, but it will be the same as it's always been. They'll try to use us. No one will understand us…"_

"_What can we do Hikaru?"_

"_What if… what if we were __**one **__artist? Then we could live our lives without them. It really could only be us."_

"_Hikaru…"_

"_I know Kaoru… its crazy."_

_Hands reach through the dark grasping, holding tight; we are the anchors of our own world._

"_I trust you Hikaru; let's do it."_

_No one could understand; no one tried to understand; it was simpler to fade into the darkness; it was easier to let our twisted nature turn in on itself. We had all the love they needed, all the kindness, the joy. The hate, the anger… when we didn't let anyone else in, then no one else could hurt us._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikaru kicked his blankets off for the twentieth time that night; flopping over onto his stomach, he punched his pillow in an attempt to find a more comfortable sleeping position. Sleep eluded him; no matter how hard he tried, his mind couldn't find rest. Too many confusing thoughts and feelings raced around inside him, all of them searching to be recognized and each jockeying for first place in the stream of his consciousness.

Thoughts of Haruhi clouded his brain. Never in his life had anyone been able to tell him apart from Kaoru, not even his own parents! Then she stumbles into his life, clueless, a tom boy, disinterested… yet sweet. Hikaru punched his pillow once more. All his thoughts stumbled about this way. Why couldn't he think of her without his heart fluttering, without this strange pang of wanting?

He'd known her only a few short weeks, yet she'd nearly become the center of his world, in such a short time. A thought struck him and Hikaru shot up straight in bed. Could Haruhi be… Haruhi is… Haruhi had entered his world.

Hikaru raked a hand through his bright red hair. When had this happened? He'd spent so long keeping a lock on his heart, trying so hard to keep everyone out, to keep himself from getting hurt again. She had slipped in as easily as putting on coat. As if she belonged with them.

Hikaru glanced over to the sleeping form of his brother.

'_You probably figured it out a long time ago.'_

There was no response, merely the heavy breathing of his brother's sleep.

But what did it mean to have her be part of their world? That was something he couldn't quite grasp. His world was too small for him to understand, yet.

Hikaru kneaded as his forehead, pressing white knuckles to the flushed skin of his brow.

"AH!" he shouted, "I don't get it!"

He punched the pillow once more for good measure before tossing it across the room. He stared at it morosely for a few more minutes. Thoughts swirled in his brain with no real form of release.

He stood abruptly. It was becoming painfully clear, he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. He stomped out of the room, in fear of waking his brother with his restlessness.

The main living area was dark when he entered. The muffled sounds of night time traffic filtered through the brick walls travelling down to caress his ears. Through the paned windows, feeble light cast an eerie glow across his skin. Hikaru stomped over to the couch threw himself down unceremoniously.

He could watch TV, but it had no appeal.

He simply let the night sounds wash over him, taking long even breaths trying to calm his racing mind.

"Haruhi…" he let her name fall from his lips. He liked the sound, but it held no relief for his thoughts.

Rays of dim light fell onto the glass coffee table, fracturing and sending narrow beams across the room. Hikaru put his hand through the beams, musing on the colors that danced across his skin.

"The light in the darkness…" he chuckled at his own corny line, "milord must be wearing off on me."

He closed his hands into a fist.

Haruhi, all his thoughts came back to her in the end. Strange tom-boy Haruhi, studios… and…he idled briefly with the thought of how little he really knew of her. With his recent realization that she was part of his world, he should've thought to learn more about her. He began ticking off things he knew about her.

Goes to school… does a lot of homework.

Works at Ouran Gallery…

Is forced to work at Ouran Gallery…

Is In debt to the gallery for a vase…

"Beholden."

Hikaru's eyes had slid closed, an image came to him. Soft light, smooth lines, yet darkness at the corner… darkness reaching grasping… the light fights it off.

"Beholden," he said it again.

The feeling of being trapped, shackled, tied down, no way out. Yet there was… in the distance there was hope.

Hikaru jumped to his feet. An image burned vividly in his mind. He bolted for the back room that they used for their studio.

He flung back the double doors, and stomped purposefully towards the wall where several unused canvases were stacked awaiting their moment to be chosen. When he reached the canvases, he took his time looking over each one, feeling the smooth canvas and checking the bindings. Each one was carefully inspected then set aside. Twenty minutes and thirty canvases later, he was at the last one, a 10'x10' that he'd had ordered for a commission which had fallen through. He'd never needed or had a use for it… until now.

Before his hands came to rest upon it, he knew this was the one. Already, he could see the colors in his mind's eye, the onyx, the deep purples and the crisp whites off set with soft yellows. Yes, this was the one.

Not without a bit of trouble, he eased the canvas from its space against the wall, dragging it over to his corner of the studio.

Once he'd carefully selected his base colors, he returned to the canvas. A strange sort of exhilaration shot through him. He hadn't felt this way about his art in a long time, if ever. He squeezed a generous amount of the base color onto his pallet, dipping his brush into the thick paint and with a quick stroke of his brush he had committed. He'd begun something he wasn't sure of but he knew once he was finished he'd understand. At the back of his mind he knew this painting _meant _something and everything he was feeling now would become clear.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kaoru woke with the early morning sunlight dancing across his face. He stretched his arms tugging at sleep tightened muscles. Rolling over, he had his first realization that something was amiss. Rubbing sleep groggy eyes, he glanced over at his brother's empty bed. Kaoru blinked a few times owlishly, trying to register the unheard of sight. Hikaru was never up before him, Kaoru glanced at the clock, or this early for that matter.

Shaking off the mild shock, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Perhaps Hikaru had merely gotten up to use the restroom. Kaoru waited a few minutes for what he was sure would be his brother's emanate return. When none came, he became curios.

Kaoru shrugged on a pair of pants and a tee-shirt, before heading out into the living room. All was quiet in the early morning sunlight. Kaoru furrowed his brow with concern, he wasn't there. He checked the kitchen and several other rooms before making his way towards the back room; the studio.

He slid through the double swinging doors, soft music played on a radio in the corner of the room. Kaoru was surprised Hikaru had gone to work this early.

Hearing his brother's entrance, Hikaru turned to greet him with a smile. His bare torso was covered in a light sheen of sweat and paint flecks.

"Morning, Kaoru," Hikaru greeted cheerfully, before turning back to his work.

"Good Morning, Hikaru," Kaoru yawned. He walked over to his brother slumping over his shoulder to get a look at what he was working on.

Kaoru paused at the size of the canvas he'd taken on. The 'big' canvas had been sitting around the studio for months, Kaoru was glad Hikaru had found a use for it. Perhaps he was painting something for their show at Ouran Gallery. Then Kaoru noticed the color's he'd chosen. They were darker than his usual work, heavy blacks closed in on a kneeling figure, before bleeding into purples and blues, then slowly fading into bright white.

"Hikaru, is this for the show?" Kaoru unwrapped himself from his brother's shoulder to move in closer inspecting his brother's newest painting.

Hikaru paused, his brush hovering over the canvas before turning to meet his brother's gaze, "no," he shook his head, "I don't know what it's for yet. It just came to me last night when I couldn't sleep."

Kaoru squatted down to kneel next to the canvas, his eyes trailing over them messing of colors and textures that would soon become a great work of art. He could see something in his brother's eyes, something he hadn't seen there before.

"Hikaru, about the show… about what Tamaki said…"

Hikaru paused, his grip on the brush white knuckled, "What's there to talk about? We won't do it right?"

Kaoru sighed inwardly, he'd spent a lot of time thinking about what Tamaki had said to them; maybe it was time to stop hiding, but he couldn't do it without his brother.

"Nothing, don't worry about it…" Kaoru rose to his feet, "I'm going to have cook make us some breakfast, want anything?"

"Nah," Hikaru made a dismissive gesture over his shoulder, the tension from moments before easily replaced by concentration.

Kaoru headed towards the double doors, pausing just outside them. _'Whatever it is you're trying to figure out brother, I hope you do.'_

And for the first time, there was no reply.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short-ish chapter, my original outline had this chapter and the one before it as one chapter but I felt this should stand on its own and I needed a bit of a buffer before the events of the next chapter. *evil grin* Thank you all for your continued support.


	8. Realization and Sarifice

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Eight: Realization and Sacrifice**

It was one of those rare days, just between fall semester and the end of summer session; all of Haruhi's chores had been completed and the shopping was finished. She'd idled with the idea of curling up with a book on the couch. However, once she'd settled in to read, she couldn't find a comfortable position and the song birds outside were strangely distracting on this particular afternoon. She decided to go for a walk instead. She'd wandered aimlessly through the neighborhood park branching out farther as the afternoon passed. And before she'd even realized it, she was standing outside of Ouran Gallery. It was one of her rare days off, and yet she still found herself back there. She sighed heavily, hosting a messenger bag higher onto her slim shoulder. '_Might as well stop in and say 'hello' since I'm here.' _Who knows what would happen to her if she walked by and Tamaki noticed her or worse Kyouya; he might find a way to add that onto her debt.

The double gilded doors were opened onto the sidewalk. As Haruhi approached them, she noticed a moving truck with several large men moving long narrow boxes into the building. Kyouya stood at the base of the unloading ramp, clipboard in hand, his glasses gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. Haruhi gave him a cursory wave, just a little terrified by the glint in the vice-presidents eye.

'_I wonder what's going on.' _

Inside boxes were strewn about the lobby and Tamaki was talking animatedly with what appeared to be one of the movers. Haruhi glanced around as Honey and Mori passed by carrying a large box between them –mostly carried by Mori-. Tamaki excused the mover with a magnanimous wave of his hand. Turning on his heel, he caught sight of Haruhi in the doorway, his expression turning to one of unadulterated glee.

"Har-u-hi!" he sang, he swooped down on Haruhi gathering her up into his arms in a crushing embrace. "You came to help set up and on your day off! How kind my darling daughter is, how selfless, how magnificent, how-"

Haruhi wrenched herself free of his grip, "I didn't mean to come here at all," she stated blandly, "I was just bored and I ended up here," Tamaki's expression fell considerably, tears gathering in his violet eyes. He fell back on hands and knees taking on the pose of the greatest dejection.

"Haruhi!" he wailed "How could you hurt your father this way!"

Haruhi shook her head; perhaps it would have been better to just keep walking. Tamaki continued his tangent for several long minutes, his wails reaching a frantic pitch. Kyouya walked in with a calm expression, he glanced between the two of them understanding the situation immediately without explanation. Haruhi had been blunt, and Tamaki was throwing a fit. Typical.

"Haruhi," Kyouya said smoothly.

Haruhi recognized that tone and her back went rigid. She turned to face Kyouya framed by the doorway.

"Hey, Kyouya," she replied stiffly.

"If you're going to show up on your day off and make trouble; why don't you help out?" Kyouya shot her one of his classic insincere smiles.

Haruhi gulped audibly, this was the part where he raised her debt.

"Sure, Kyouya, what can I help with?" she offered.

Kyouya pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Hikaru and Kaoru are setting up for their show opening. Why don't you go see if they need any help."

"Of course, are they in the gallery?" she pointed over her shoulder backing away slowly.

Kyouya smiled another shadow manager smile, "they are."

"Well, I'll go in there then." Haruhi scuttled out of the lobby.

Tamaki, having ceased his wailing around the time Kyouya entered, sat on his knees staring up at Kyouya.

"Did you have to send her away, to be alone with those shady twins?" Tamaki asked, narrowing violet eyes at his best friend.

"She was in the way out here," Kyouya shrugged.

"How could you say such a thing about our darling daughter?" Tamaki jumped to his feet, full of righteous indignation.

Kyouya suppressed the urge to mention, she was neither of their daughters; that was something Tamaki would have to figure out on his own. As far as the twins went, Tamaki had his plans, and he had his own. But, their goals were the same.

"Shut up, you idiot," he said mildly strolling outside to finish overseeing the movers.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikaru stepped back, leaning his head to the left and then the right checking the balance of picture he'd just hung. Kaoru came over, leaning on his brother's shoulder to regard the picture he'd hung, a painting of a vine growing from a cracked egg, splitting off into two vines each with a single broad leaf.

"It looks even to me," Kaoru commented.

"Mm," Hikaru nodded his head in agreement. It was odd having his brother on hand while setting up for their show, before it'd always been one or the other relying on the other's judgment. Hikaru hadn't realized how nice it was to have them _both _there bouncing ideas off one another. "Milord said we could paint any of the walls as we see fit. I was thinking of leaving this white, keeping the brighter pieces here." Hikaru pointed to the wall directly before them, "then that one orange," he point to the wall caddy corner to it, "Then over here…" his words dropped off as he turned towards the gallery entrance, Haruhi stood back looking a bit lost among the stacks of wrapped canvases yet to be hung.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru chirped running over to greet the tom-boy. Hikaru stood back, his chest feeling oddly tight as it always did when he saw Haruhi as of late. He saw her nearly daily, yet his initial reaction was always to choke up in her prescience. "What are you doing here?" Kaoru continued, "I thought today was your day off."

"It is." Haruhi shrugged, "I finished all my chores and I just sort of ended up here."

Kaoru laughed teasing Haruhi for being a work-a-holic.

Haruhi took Kaoru's teasing with grace, before glancing over Kaoru's shoulder in Hikaru's direction, "Hey, Hikaru."

A burning blush covered Hikaru's face before he quickly swallowed his embarrassment to join his brother.

"Haruhi, it's so good to see our favorite toy." He grinned mischievously.

Haruhi scowled, but ignored the comment, "So, since I'm here, is there any way I can help?"

"Of course you can help, Haruhi," Kaoru smiled, "Why don't you help hang these." Kaoru motioned to a pile of moderately sized canvases.

"Alright." Haruhi walked over to the canvases. Kneeling down, she carefully unwrapped the brown paper wrapping of the first canvas.

Kaoru glanced over at his brother whose gaze hadn't left Haruhi since she'd entered the room. Kaoru smiled to himself before elbowing his brother in the ribs, shrugging his shoulder in the opposite direction towards a pile of unwrapped canvas waiting to be hung.

The three of them worked surprisingly well together, they managed to unwrap all the canvases and prep the walls that were to be painted with little twin interruption to tease Haruhi. Once everything was prepared, Haruhi brushed the sweat back from her face with her forearm, letting go a satisfied sigh.

"It looks pretty good," Haruhi admired the half prepared room.

"Sure does," Hikaru agreed, from his cross legged position on the floor. "All this work has made me hungry though." Hikaru shot Haruhi a devious grin.

"Don't look at me, I'm not making you lunch," Haruhi returned flatly.

"Aw, come on Haruhi," Hikaru wheedled, jumping to his feet.

"No way," Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest, turning away with finality.

Kaoru watched their easy back and forth with mild amusement, as Hikaru continued t plead with Haruhi too cook him lunch. He'd never seen Hikaru interact with anyone like that before. It was refreshing, but at the same time, he knew Hikaru wouldn't act like that with just anyone; Haruhi was special. She was special to both of them; she was the first to open their hearts; she was the first to enter their world. But could she be more than that to Hikaru?

Kaoru jumped to his feet, "How about I order us some Sushi?"

Haruhi's eyes lit up but she kept her voice cool, "some fatty tuna?"

"You want Fatty Tuna?" Hikaru confirmed.

"Yeah, I've never tried it before," Haruhi admitted.

Devious grins pulled both their lips, "Of course then, Haruhi, anything for you."

Haruhi scowled back at them, "you don't have to make fun of me,"

"It's just cute, Haruhi. You get so excited about things we eat every day," Hikaru supplied.

Haruhi opened her mouth to shoot back an angry reply but was cut off by Kaoru, who jumped in front of her, "So, I'll go make the call to the sushi place and see if the others want anything too…"

"Fine," Haruhi walked away from the pair of them over to the far corner of the room.

Kaoru shot his brother a warning glance, _'don't screw this up.'_

Hikaru looked back at him in confusion, _'I have no idea what you're talking about.' _

Kaoru sighed heavily before replying, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Before turning away, he made a not so subtle nudge by pushing Hikaru in Haruhi's direction.

Hikaru stumbled nearly losing his balance as he was thrust forward towards Haruhi. He caught himself at the last moment shooting an angry glare towards his twin, but he'd already disappeared out the door. When he looked back to Haruhi, she was over by the wall examining one of his paintings. The all too familiar thumping of his chest instantly took over, his palms began to sweat, and he felt a bit woozy. It was like this every time he was alone with Haruhi, maybe it was a disease, but then again he really wanted to be alone with her, so maybe not so much a disease but rather an occupational hazard. The only problem was lately he couldn't think of the right things to say to her without starting an argument or making a complete ass of himself.

He fidgeted nervously behind her for a few minutes before clearing his throat purposefully.

Haruhi glanced over her shoulder at him, with a mild expression. "I'm not mad at you, so stop acting like you're in trouble."

Hikaru visibly relaxed as he approached her, "I didn't think you were mad at me," he retorted, his self defense mechanism flaring automatically.

Haruhi titled her head to examine him, "huh," she replied mildly, before looking back over at the painting.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he bristled.

"Nothing at all," Haruhi replied benignly.

He bristled with anger, his cheeks staining a deeper red. He was forming an angry reply when he noticed the soft look on her face, it was almost peaceful. He stared at her parted lips, and the long lashes that framed her large brown eyes. Her cropped hair had grown a bit since he'd met her and was long enough to touch the nape of her neck. _'She's kind of pretty, in her own way,' _he mused. A fresh blush crept up his cheeks at the thought. He shook his head, following Haruhi's line of sight, taking notice of the painting she'd been admiring. It was a simple portrait style piece of Mother Earth and child. The mother's long flowing hair swept out beneath her forming a blanket of green foliage, in her arms she cradled a sleeping child. It was one of his first pieces, it had never made it into a show before, but somehow he felt it fit the feel of this gallery, Tamaki did call it a family.

"Do you like it?" Hikaru asked softly.

Haruhi nodded her head, "very much," she returned, something akin to tears pooled in her eyes but didn't fall.

He felt the impulse to wipe the tears from her eyes. When he reached out to do so, Haruhi moved her head away from him, causing him to side swipe her eye instead.

"OH, Haruhi," Hikaru flustered, tried to apologize to her but stumbled over the words, "I didn't mean too..." Haruhi turned to face him, a tear falling down her cheek which she scrubbed hastily away with the back of her hand, "Haruhi, don't cry!" he shouted, feeling a bit like Tamaki in that moment as he flailed about until Haruhi put a gentle hand down on his arm.

"I'm fine, Hikaru. You just knocked my contact out is all," she held up a clear contact on the tip of her index finger.

"Oh," he fell back suppressing yet another embarrassing blush, unsuccessfully.

Haruhi turned away replacing her contact, before turning back to him. "Don't worry about it," she smiled, sending a pleasant shiver down Hikaru's spine. Haruhi looked back to the painting the same whimsical smile pulling at her lips. "Hikaru, are you the one who painted this?" it was more of a statement than a question, as if she asked as merely a formality.

It took him a minute to process the question and realization.

She could tell their artistic styles apart.

Hikaru gasped, before closing his mouth abruptly, the strangest feeling had begun to blossom in his chest; it was so foreign, yet warm and soothing… and terrifying.

"Yeah, I did."

Kaoru clutched onto the door frame to keep himself from stumbling, had she really? How could she of… They'd never hoped… never thought someone would figure out their secret, never dreamed someone would ever tell them apart, but Haruhi had. She'd done all that. She'd seen them, and then entered their world. For Kaoru that had been more than he'd ever hope for, but now… Haruhi knew them enough to distinguish their artistic styles. There was no real question in her tone, if Kaoru knew one thing: it was that Haruhi was always sure before she spoke. It's one of the things he admired about her. But this was different, this was earth shattering.

Hikaru's expression in that moment said it all. He had fallen in love with Haruhi.

They'd both had fallen in love with her.

Yet in that same moment, Kaoru saw enough to know how much_ more_ his brother loved Haruhi. How much more he needed someone like Haruhi in his life. He was willing to give it up, for his brother, because Hikaru was still trapped in their tiny world. Because he knew deep down, he loved Hikaru more than he could ever love Haruhi.

Kaoru ran a hand through his hair. How could he not have seen it before? Of course Hikaru had been in love with her from the start. He could kick himself for being so blind. He knew he cared for her, but this brought it to a whole new level. Kaoru glanced at the pair of them as they fell into a lighter conversation. Hikaru hadn't realized his feelings; Kaoru knew him well enough to know that. He had to do something. He needed Hikaru to see how he felt for Haruhi; that was the only way he would grow.

Kaoru entered the room, making as much noise as possible to alert them of his prescience. "Ordered the sushi," he proclaimed.

Hikaru gave his brother a lopsided grin, as if he'd just won the greatest prize in the world. Well in fact he had, but Hikaru didn't know it yet.

Haruhi was still admiring the painting and it hit Kaoru: he didn't know how Haruhi felt for Hikaru. She was so hard to read. No matter, he had a plan.

"Hey Haruhi," he waved her over. Haruhi shot a glance in Hikaru's direction looking suspicious. Hikaru merely shrugged his shoulders back at her in response.

Haruhi walked over to Kaoru, "what's up?"

Kaoru smiled deviously, "Haruhi, I have a favor to ask you."

"And what's that?" Haruhi asked slowly.

"Tomorrow you don't have school or anything right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Then, would you mind coming out on a date with me and Hikaru tomorrow?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

Oh a cliff hanger, sorta. I know I'm evil please hold your boos until the next chapter. Another short one, I'm sorry. I promise to make the next one longer… hopefully… maybe… Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts, they make an authors days. :D


	9. First Dates and Thunderstorms

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Nine: First Dates and Thunderstorms **

"Mommyyyy! I want cotton candy!"

"Mommy, I want to ride the Ferris wheel!"

Hikaru scowled in the direction of a pair of particularly boisterous children tugging on the hem of the mother's skirt, each vying for their very tired mother's attention. The mother, however, very patiently knelt down and explained, in an even tone, to her demanding children, that they'd already spent all day eating junk food and they'd ridden the Ferris wheel eight times already that afternoon.

Hikaru looked away, a strange annoyance tugging at his brain. Why was he at this damn amusement park anyway? Oh, that's right a certain conniving brother of his had set up a date with Haruhi.

**The Day Prior**

_Kaoru smiled deviously, "Haruhi, I have a favor to ask you."_

"_And what's that?" Haruhi asked slowly._

"_Tomorrow you don't have school or anything right?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_Then, would you mind coming out on a date with Hikaru and me tomorrow?"_

_Haruhi blinked at Kaoru owlishly, "where would we go?" _

_Hikaru was shocked she hadn't refused him outright._

"_How about the amusement park?" A wide grin split Kaoru's features. _

'There's no way she'll agree to this,' _Hikaru thought._

"_Alright," Haruhi replied._

_Hikaru stared blatantly at the pair of them before he found his voice, "You're kidding me right?" he stomped over, "you never want to do anything with us, but you're willing to go to the amusement park?"_

_Haruhi simply shrugged, "Yeah, it's been a while since I've been to the amusement park," she offered simply. _

**Present day**

Hikaru scuffed his polished shoe on the torn, pale concrete beneath his feet, just when he thought he was starting to get a hold of Haruhi and her personality, she threw him another curve ball. Speaking of _knowing _people, he couldn't believe Kaoru had planned all this. What had gotten into his twin? First he'd planned this date, then this morning when he'd woken up Kaoru had been laid up in bed with a cold. He'd tried to call off the date with Haruhi; he wanted to stay home and take care of Kaoru if he was ill. But Kaoru had insisted he go out and show Haruhi a good time. In fact he'd stressed the point to show her a good time.

Hikaru sighed irritably. Didn't Kaoru know how uncomfortable he was when Haruhi and he were alone? Sure he'd never voiced this awkwardness to his twin, but they didn't need words, they could read one another like a book. Maybe this was some kind of trick Kaoru was playing on him. A light went off inside Hikaru's head; of course that's what it was.

Oh, he was going to get him back so bad.

Hikaru was so absorbed in his revenge plans against his twin; he didn't notice when a pretty girl in curly pigtails and a pink and blue jumper walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Hikaru jumped a few feet in the air, before twirling on his attacker, snarl in place ready to bite the head off the person who'd torn him away from his devious plotting.

His mouth fell open, before opening and closing it miming a fish for a few moments.

Then words returned to him, "Har-ru-hhi-" he stuttered, his instantaneous blush creeping up his neck staining his face crimson.

"Hey, Hikaru," Haruhi smiled, "Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi looked around for his missing twin.

Hikaru flounder for a few moments, Haruhi was in a dress… he'd only seen in her a dress once before, and wait, Haruhi's hair wasn't that long normal was it?

Hikaru craned his neck to examine her closer, "Haruhi, you look, _cute." _he accused.

Haruhi glanced down at her attire tugging at the jumper, "yeah, Kaoru came over this morning to help me get ready."

Kaoru… oh he was so going to get it later. Hikaru balled his hand into a fist making a mental pledge to pay his brother back tenfold.

"Where is he anyway?" Haruhi repeated her earlier question.

Hikaru, torn from his thoughts, looked back down to her Haruhi, her expression of mild interest, but he could tell there was the barest hint of concern behind those deep brown eyes. Hikaru's face softened, "he wasn't feeling good, so he asked me to take you out by myself."

"Oh," Haruhi offered eloquently.

The pair stood while silence stretch out between them, patrons milled by ignoring the awkward pair standing outside the entrance gates.

After several minutes Haruhi cleared her throat, "So, should we go in?"

"Oh, yeah," Hikaru stuttered stumbling towards the ticket line.

The line was relatively short for a Sunday afternoon which he was grateful for. He reached the ticket counter and the girl behind the counter greeted him with a smile.

"How many?" she asked kindly.

"On-" he paused, was he supposed to buy Haruhi a ticket? Kaoru hadn't said. Haruhi was poor; maybe she didn't have the money for a ticket. He could embarrass her by buying one ticket then she wouldn't have enough money for a ticket, then she'd probably want to go home. And he couldn't have that, as awkward and nervous as he felt, he didn't want her to _leave. _Then again, if he bought her ticket for her, didn't that make this like a _real _date, like one people who _dated _went on. That thought sent his stomach flopping unnecessarily.

Meanwhile, while Hikaru battled his own demons, Haruhi stepped up to the second ticket window buying her own ticket. She walked over to Hikaru at his window, ticket in hand. "Ready?" she prompted.

Hikaru blushed, mumbling to the ticket girl that he'd like one ticket.

His face colored with a fresh blush, Hikaru followed Haruhi into the park. Families and children were everywhere, the din of screams could be heard in the distance and the smell of funnel cake filled the air. He glanced around, what were they supposed to do now? Maybe try a ride? He noticed an intense thrill ride, one where you were shot straight up into the air then you were dropped to the ground all while you were locked into a holster. That looked like fun to him. He motioned towards Haruhi, when Kaoru's words from earlier in the day rang through his head.

_Show her a good time._

Well, what the hell would Haruhi want to do? Hikaru looked to Haruhi helplessly, hoping she send him some invisible sign as to what she'd enjoy at the amusement park.

"So what do you want to do?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi looked back at him and shrugged, "I don't know. It's been a long time since I've been here…"

'_Well that was helpful,' _he thought, his embarrassment was quickly transforming into agitation; did she have to be so indecisive.

"How about that," Hikaru motioned towards a tame looking ride -a slow train ride around the park.

"Is that what you want to ride?" Haruhi questioned with indifference.

"Not really," he offered honestly.

"I'm not really into that kind of ride either," Haruhi shrugged.

'_Great.'_

Hikaru tapped his foot impatiently. How was he supposed to show her a good time if he had no clue what she liked to do. '_Thanks a lot Kaoru…' _Hikaru looked over to Haruhi to make another lame suggestion when he realized the space she'd just resided was empty.

"Haru-" he glanced up in time to see Haruhi at the ice cream cart, two ice cream cones in hand.

She walked over to him with a smile, "Have you eaten yet? The ice cream at this place is supposed to be great." She handed him a chocolate swirl cone.

Hikaru took it hesitantly just as his stomach gave a belying growl.

"I guess I am," he laughed nervously.

Haruhi laughed with him, her eyes alight with the closest thing he'd seen to excitement, ever.

'_She always looks so excited when food is involved.' _

The pair of them retreated to a bench, eating their ice cream happily. Hikaru had to admit, the ice cream was rather good, but not nearly as nice as watching Haruhi eating hers, her small pink tongue darting out to lap up the frozen treat. A foreign feeling swept over him but was quickly squashed by returning his attention to his own ice cream.

When Haruhi had shoved the last of her cone into her mouth, she let out a content sigh and turned to Hikaru. "I was thinking we could try that ride." Haruhi pointed to the death drop ride Hikaru had been admiring when they first entered the park.

"You want to go on that?" he asked incredulously.

"Not particularly, but I saw you looking at it."

"You knew I wanted to go on it just from that?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, friends should be able to know these kinds of things," Haruhi offered with a shrug.

Hikaru stared back at Haruhi in open admiration, how was it that one woman could see through him as if he was transparent, and yet make him feel as deep as the ocean? '_Haruhi really is amazing.' _He thought.

Kaoru brought down the brim of his ball cap to cover the triumphant smirk that pulled at his lips. He couldn't have planned this better. He had to admit; he'd been a bit nervous at first. Hikaru looked like he was going to choke and run, as he was prone to do. Then Haruhi came to the rescue with those ice cream cones. _'Thank god for Haruhi.'_ Kaoru sighed. He'd planned on following them all day to make sure Hikaru didn't screw anything up, but from the way they were laughing and enjoying one another's company on their way to their next ride; he knew it was time he'd give them some privacy.

"You owe me one, brother," he chuckled lightly as he exited out the park.

"Okay, no more fast rides," Haruhi stated, clutching onto a trash bin. The entire contents of her stomach threatening to be become familiar with the sticky trash bin.

Hikaru merely laughed behind her, "Look at your face in this picture!" he exclaimed thrusting a print out of their last ride conquest into her face.

Haruhi nodded her head, regretting it instantly for the spins that followed. She didn't like fast rides, not a bit, but she figured since Hikaru had taken the trouble to spend the day with her, despite his brother being sick, she'd try them. But her kindness had reached its limit when she'd nearly lost her breakfast, lunch and dinner from the night previous on the last ride. Haruhi stood up right, fumbling back to take a seat on a nearby park bench. Hikaru was still busy laughing his head off at the picture. Haruhi glance up to the sky, it was a bit over cast and she'd heard on the news there was a chance of thunderstorms that evening. A shiver ran down her spine, hopefully she'd be home by then.

Hikaru noticed Haruhi sitting on the park bench and came over, "you're not done are you?" he asked with a pouting tone, and jutted lip to match.

Haruhi shook her head, "no, just resting. But I meant it when I said no more fast rides."

Hikaru only laughed.

Haruhi scowled back at him. before she got a chance to form a reply the soft sound of a child's cries caught her attention. Over Hikaru's shoulder she noticed a small girl with twin black braids crying in the center of a busy walk way adults passed by without paying much attention to her.

"I think that kid lost his parents," Haruhi remarked. Without waiting for a reply, she stood up and marched over to the child and knelt down beside her. "Hey, are you lost?" she asked kindly.

The girl shook her head, large brown eyes pooled with tears, "I got separated from my Ma-ma!" she wailed.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll help you find your mom," Haruhi offered, "here take my hand."

Hikaru stood back unsure of how to deal with the situation. He'd never been around children and truthfully he was terrified of them. They were so small, and breakable.

"What's your name?" Haruhi asked the girl kindly.

"Yukiko," she sniffled.

"Well, Yukiko, Where'd you see your mom last?" Haruhi asked kindly, Yukiko wiped her forearm across her nose and pointed towards the Ferris wheel. "By the Ferris wheel? Alright, let's go look."

Hikaru followed after Haruhi, and the little girl. He was surprised by the change in Haruhi's demeanor, it was strange seeing her interact with children; she was surprisingly motherly. He didn't know she cared so much. She'd done a lot of things to surprise him today; he didn't know a lot about Haruhi until today. In fact if Kaoru hadn't tricked him into this day out with Haruhi, -he refused to acknowledge it was a date even silently- he wouldn't have found any of this out. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill Kaoru after all; he would have missed him anyway.

At the base of the Ferris wheel, Yukiko let out a squeal before wrenching herself free of Haruhi's grip and running towards a very distraught looking woman. When Yukiko's mother saw her, she opened her arms up to the girl and gathered her up in a crushing hug.

Yukiko pointed towards Haruhi and Hikaru and the woman walked over to them, a grateful smile lighting up her face. "Thank you both for finding my little girl for me. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost her."

"Don't worry, Ma'am," Haruhi waved her hands dismissively, "I know how important it is for a mother to be with her child."

The comment stung Hikaru; he couldn't help but imagine his own mother in the same situation. Would she have been as grateful to a stranger for finding him? What about his father; would he have been? They probably wouldn't have noticed if he'd gone missing.

The girl's mother thanked them several more times before disappearing into the crowd with Yukiko, promising she wouldn't let her out of her site ever again. By then, Hikaru's own thoughts had taken a sour turn. His mind storming, he didn't notice the whimsical look on Haruhi's face, similar to the one she'd been wearing when she'd stared at his portrait of mother earth.

Haruhi glanced up at the Ferris wheel, "How about this ride?" she offered.

Hikaru spared the wheel a glance before shrugging his shoulders, "yeah, whatever."

A tiny scowl nit Haruhi's brow, but she made no comment as she led Hikaru into the line. Again this line was thankfully short and they were quickly ushered into a bucket seat. A cold metal bar came down, holding them in place. The bucket rocked and swayed as the Ferris wheel lurched forward, allowing the next riders on. Haruhi watched the scenery, while Hikaru occasionally huffed irritably in the seat next to her.

She was appreciating the way the late day sun danced over the buildings sending fractured rays of light across the park, when Hikaru shifted agitatedly; she glanced over at him. He looked annoyed, when just a few minutes before he'd been a great mood. She wondered what changed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he huffed, readjusting causing the bucket to swing.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," she remarked.

"Well it is," he snapped crossing his arms over his chest to look out across the scenery, though he took none of it in; he was stilled too annoyed to enjoy himself.

"Fine, don't tell me." Haruhi looked out across the park, letting the simple beauty wash over her, if he didn't want to tell her then that was fine with her.

After a few more lurching stops, they reached the very top of the Ferris wheel. The sun was approaching the horizon but it was still an hour away from true sunset, but already the light had taken on the barest hint of orange and pinks that would illuminate the sky line come true sunset. Haruhi sighed blissfully, which she wasn't one to normally do. Today was kind of special, in its own way; so she let herself the indulgence.

Hikaru heard her sigh, and was torn from his own pouting to watch Haruhi. He caught himself once more examining the shape of her face, the contours of her neck, the angles of her cheek bones. How soft her lips looked in the tinted pink and orange light. '_What was it about her?' _he wondered.

He didn't say that though, his anger still poisoned his words, instead he blurted, "I don't know why you help that little girl; you didn't have to."

Haruhi glanced over at him, leveling him with her gaze, "you're right, I didn't have to but it was the right thing to do. No child should be without their mother."

"That's what you said to that woman, but I don't get it, some people have awful mothers…" he looked away.

"It's better than no mother," Haruhi challenged, raising her voice uncharacteristically.

"How would you know? You have no idea what it's like to have an uncaring mother; if that woman had been my mother, she wouldn't even have noticed I was gone!"

"At least your mother is alive, Hikaru!" Haruhi shouted, before turning away. Normally she wasn't one to burst out like that, but Hikaru had struck a raw nerve.

Hikaru blinked at her, her unexpected raged seemed to temper his own, had she been implying…

"Haruhi, is your mother…"

"She passed away when I was little," she explained, not meeting his gaze, "one of my last memories with her is coming to this amusement park. I haven't been back since. That's why I wanted to come out here today, with you."

The bucket swung back around as they reached the bottom once more. The technician halted them and swung up the guard rail. Haruhi jumped out and started to walk away slowly.

Hikaru felt like an idiot. Of course, how could he not have realized, the painting, the kid, it all made sense now. Her mother had passed, that's why she was so sentimental about this place and about the painting.

He had to be the world's biggest jerk.

He jogged to catch up with her. When he approached her, Haruhi's gaze was locked on the sky, her brows furrowed with concern.

"Haruhi- I-," he halted, he was awful with apologies.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Haruhi asked a slight tremble to her voice.

Hikaru looked up to the sky, clouds were rolling in, they looked heavy, but not quite ready to fall.

"Maybe, who cares?"

Haruhi met his gaze and for a moment he thought he saw fear in her eyes but he shook it off.

"Don't worry about it, any of it," she offered. Hikaru stared at her, apparently he was being given a free pass, was it that obvious to her how hard it was for him to apologize? "Why don't we shop for souvenirs?" she said changing to a lighter tone.

"Why, were only here for one day, it's not like we've been on vacation," he remarked snidely.

"Yeah, but Kaoru didn't come, it might be nice to bring him something home don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah…" Hikaru stumbled; his heart seemed to beat a little faster. He'd been able to keep it in check most the day but that sweaty, fluttery feeling over took him once more.

Haruhi perused the gift cart, searching for a gift for Kaoru with a few suggestions from Hikaru they settled on a key chain that said, 'My brother went to 'Funland' and all I got was this losey key chain.' By then the sun had begun to set in earnest, along with a thick cloud cover that cloaked the world in gray. Haruhi glanced towards the sky repeatedly in five minutes. Hikaru took note, but made no connection. His own stomach grumbled threateningly as a rumble in the distance echoed his current state.

"Hey, Haruhi are you-"

"Hikaru, I need to go home," Haruhi insisted cutting him short, while glancing at the sky her expression strained.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted something to eat," another rumble a bit closer this time echoed through the park. He glanced at the sky as rain began to fall onto his face.

"I'm not hungry; I really need to get home." Haruhi grabbed onto his wrist and began walking purposefully towards the exit gates.

He didn't even have time to register their intimate contact before another rumble vibrated through him, apparently the storm was getting closer; Haruhi picked up her pace to a jog, dropping Hikaru's wrist entirely.

"I have to catch my bus," she shouted.

The rain grew heavier fat drops fell onto his face soaking his clothes. He couldn't let her wait for a bus in this weather. He'd actually driven his car today; he'd just take her home himself.

He caught Haruhi about the wrist as she made to bolt out of the park. "Let me drive you home, so you don't have to wait in the rain."

Surprisingly she didn't argue, as she often did when Kaoru and he had offered to take her places. He was glad he'd hate to see her get wet, plus he was dying to see her apartment.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They pulled into her parking garage not even twenty minutes later, Haruhi nearly bolted out of his car with a hasty wave goodbye and into the elevator. He didn't even get a chance to ask if he could come in and see her apartment before she was gone.

He sighed, running his hands through damp red hair; he'd thought they were having a good time. But she'd run out of their as if he had some disease she was afraid to catch. Well there was no helping it he supposed. He was damp and tired, maybe it was time to go home. He glanced down at the shifter preparing to put the car into drive when he noticed Haruhi's purse lying on the seat next to his. A devious grin pulled his lips. Haruhi had left her purse in her hurry to get up stairs, giving him the perfect opportunity to sneak a peek at her apartment. Hikaru forced the car into a parking spot and scooped up the purse, heading towards the elevator.

At the front door he checked the name plates for her apartment, before riding a second elevator up to her floor. He strolled down the hallway purposefully, taking in all the odd commoner's dwellings.-There was so many packed into this little space, it was amazing-. Arriving at her door, Hikaru committed little details to memory, a small potted plant outside her door, the silver peep hole, and brass door knocker. He'd have to recount all of this in excruciating detail to Kaoru later, and Tono too, because he was sure Tamaki had never been to Haruhi's apartment either.

He wrapped on the door purposefully, "Har-u-hi," he sang, "you forgot your purse in my car."

Outside the storm pelted the building, thunder cracked and lighting boomed a few seconds after. This storm was pretty close. Hikaru could have sworn he heard a terrified squeak, but brushed it aside, probably the building creaking in the storm.

He knocked again, "Haru, don't you want your purse before I start searching through it?" he teased.

"Go away," a wobbly voice shouted, "You can keep it I don't want-"

Crack. Boom.

The storm nearly shook the entire building. Hikaru wondered how she could live in such a shoddy place. Then he distinctly heard sobs but not just any sobs, they were Haruhi's sobs.

He pounded on the door, "Haruhi, what's wrong?" he demanded.

"n-nothing-"

Crack. Boom.

Haruhi let out a pathetic whimper, it pulled at his heart and he pounded on the door harder, "Haruhi what's wrong, let me in!"

"I told you, I'm fine. Go away; I can deal with this on my own." Lighting illuminated the hallway from a window at the end, after a few minutes thunder boomed and Haruhi let out a yelp.

Then it all clicked for Hikaru, Haruhi was afraid of thunder storms. But more than that, she needed him, she was all alone, crying and terrified.

Just like he had been… all alone.

He slammed his fist against the door, "Haruhi, let me in or I'll break down this door."

There was a pause, and Hikaru prepared himself to break down the door. He took a few steps back, preparing to ram the door, but before he could, the door swung open.

"Hikaru, I'm fi-"

Crack. Boom.

Haruhi lurched forward grabbing onto Hikaru in a tight embrace. He pressed her to his chest, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck. How could she be this scared and not ask for help? Not search out for comfort.

Crack. Boom.

She burrowed her face into his chest further. She was limp like a doll in his arms and it was a simple matter to swing her legs out from beneath her and carry her bridle style into the living room. Once in the living room, he cast around for something to keep her safe in and ended up in her bedroom. He found a spare blanket in a closet and wrapped her up like a baby. Kneeling down, he settled her into her futon. Still cradled in his arms, her heart beat was rapid, like a frightened animal.

He stroked her hair, as she clutched tighter too him as the next wave of thunder and lightning shook the building. He glanced around for something, anything to muffle the sound for her. On the floor by her futon, he found an oversized pair of headphones, they were a little tattered and scuffed but they would do; he placed them over her ears to help muffle the sound.

"Better?" he asked into her hair.

She nodded into his chest, visibly relaxing into his embrace. Her heart rate slowed and her breathing relaxed.

She'd never been one to ask for help. When her mother died, she learned to be independent. Her father worked a lot to support them and she ended up alone most the time. So she learned to take care of herself. She thought she didn't need anyone. She thought she was strong. But the volatile strength of a storm always brought her to her knees. It was wild, untamable and terrifying. She wanted to be strong and deal with it on her own, but when she'd seen Hikaru standing there, she knew, for the first time she _needed; _she needed him there; she needed him to be her strength, if only for a little bit.

"Thanks, Hikaru," she murmured into his chest. Her lips near the pulse of his heart, his beating rhythm was so soothing, she nearly felt she could fall asleep.

Hikaru could feel her breathing growing shallower, deeper; she'd fall asleep he was sure. For now he'd just hold her, then he'd let her sleep. If only he could hold her for a little while. It felt nice to be needed. He

could always be this way with her.

"I'll always be here, Haruhi." He whispered, pressing his lips to her flushed brow.

He thought she was asleep.

And she nearly was, as she drifted off, she heard those words, and they soothed her. She liked the idea of him protecting her, it felt safe, if felt warm. Like his arms around her.

She fell asleep.

And so did he.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, this chapter has been written for a week along with the next two chapters, but it was one of those insane weeks where I couldn't sit down and edit. *sigh* next two chapters should be out quicker real life willing. Fun fact, this chapter is the half way mark, that's right only eight more chapters and an epilogue to go. I'm a bit sad, but I've still got time let with this story.

On an unrelated note, I have another story in the planning stages and Its a HikaruXHaruhiXKaoru fic, oh yes, that's right love triangle between brothers, prologue should be up soonish, but before that I'd like to get all my loving reader's opinions, do you prefer to know the final pairing when you read a story or do you like to be surprised, I'm waffling on how to post it. Let me know in a review or PM me.

Thanks,

Nic


	10. Things Change

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Ten: Things Change**

_She was suspended, cradled by the darkness. Somewhere in world between waking and deep sleep. A steady beating made her feel safe within it's rythme, both warm and protected. There was no need to fear the dark. She was protected. But a part of her lashed out at the protection. She was an independent being. She'd spent so much time keeping others out, a part of her wanted to wrench free of the comfort and safety to stand up and say. 'I can take care of myself'. But the steady beating lulled her back into its comfort and warmth. _

_Swimming in this world of darkness, she sensed another presence, one that'd been absent for a long time. _

"_Why do you fight it?"_

"_Fight what?" was her instant reply. _

"_It's alright to rely on others."_

"_Who are you?"_

_The voice smiled, she didn't know how she knew; you could say, she just sensed it, "You know who I am."_

_Haruhi's throat tightened. "I don't need anyone else… I just want to be a strong woman like you."_

"_You're very strong, Haruhi, but being strong means you can rely on other's when you need to."_

"…"

"_You've made a lot of wonderful friends, Haruhi." _

"_I know." Her throat was so tight; the tears stung the back of her eyes._

"_It's okay to let others in; it's okay to love, Haruhi."_

"_Mother, I'm afraid of losing again…"_

"_Don't be, I'm always with you…"_

_Tears did fall then, unbidden down her cheeks._

"_Mother!" _

_She was fading away, she could feel it. Haruhi felt a desperate need to breathe, her body cried out for breath. But still she lashed out reaching hoping to just touch her, just once more…_

Haruhi woke with start, tears streamed down her face as she choked back a sob. She'd dreamed of her mother, how odd. Haruhi shifted to bring the covers closer to her body; the resistance as she tugged was unexpected. Haruhi rolled over to inspect and discovered another body in her bed. She scrambled back panic bubbling in her chest, until sense settle back in. Beneath the covers peeked a swatch of auburn hair and Hikaru chose that moment to roll over and expose his sleep reposed face.

The night before came back to her in excruciating details. Hikaru had burst in during the storm. He'd stayed with her till she'd fallen asleep; then fallen asleep himself. Typical. Haruhi was surprised to find a smile pulling her lips. That was the first time anyone had done that for her before or slept in her futon with her for that matter. Haruhi brought her knees up to rest beneath her as she watched Hikaru's slow even breaths. She tilted her head to examine his sleeping face, she noted the soft eyelashes that brushed against his cheeks. With his lips slightly parted, he almost looked innocent while he slept, too bad that didn't follow through when he was awake. Glancing over her shoulder, Haruhi read the digital clock beside her futon, it was just past midnight. Haruhi sighed; she really should wake him up, so he could go home to his own bed and sleep there. But he had come in to comfort her during the storm, even though she hadn't asked him to.

Haruhi rose to her feet and walked over to her bedroom closet where she stored her extra linens. She could sleep in the living room for one night. He just looked so peaceful she didn't have the heart wake him. She slid the door closed behind her and settled her blankets and pillows on the couch. Crawling beneath the blankets, she let her eyes flutter closed. But the second they did, her dream came back with force.

"_It's okay to let others in; it's okay to love Haruhi."_

Haruhi's eyes fluttered opened. It was just a dream, nothing to really concern her. She let her eyes fall closed once more.

Her eyes opened again. But dreams are the subconscious manifestation, that wasn't her mother giving her advice, as much as she'd like it to be that way, rather her own subconscious mind trying to tell her something… but what?

Haruhi sat up running her hands through her cropped hair. She didn't have time for this; she had to wake up early tomorrow; she had shopping and chores to do and then she had work at the gallery…

Haruhi sighed. Was it so wrong to be independent? She'd spent most of her life taking care of herself. She didn't want to be a burden on her father, or anyone for that matter. That's why she only relied on herself. But now she wasn't so sure, was it okay? She'd fared so many storms alone, literal and metaphorical, and she'd always come out fine.

But no matter how she looked at it, Hikaru had come in to protect her. He'd held her until she fell asleep, and she felt undeniably _safer _with him. Just the fact that she could sleep at all tonight should've been proof enough that _maybe _she did need other people.

Even so, she still wasn't quite ready to make that leap to rely on people. But maybe –and this was a big maybe- she could start to let other people _be _there for her.

Like Hikaru.

And Kaoru.

And Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey and Mori.

They were all her friends; they all loved her, and she was begrudged to admit it, but she loved them all back.

Haruhi fell back onto her bedding. She felt considerably lighter, the way she always felt when she solved a difficult puzzle. But it was more than that, she felt warm. She felt loved.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The smell of cooking food drifted into Hikaru's sleep fogged mind. His stomach let go a rumble propelling him into full wakefulness. Stretching his arms above his head, it took him a full minute before he registered where he was. He blinked a few times at the unfamiliar ceiling, before the night before came back to him. He'd fallen asleep in Haruhi's bed. With Haruhi. Once again that pesky blush crept up his cheeks. He cursed softly under his breath, before rolling over to notice Haruhi was not in her futon with him.

He shot straight up, a million thoughts racing through his brain. _Oh no, Haruhi woke up with me in her bed and now she's angry. She's going to call the police, I'm sure of it. How will I ever live this one down? _He could just imagine the headlines: Reclusive Artist; Closet Pervert. Hikaru ran a frustrated hand through his mussed Auburn hair. He had to get out of here before Haruhi found him in her bed. Maybe, if he was lucky, she'd gotten up to use the bathroom and hadn't noticed him.

Hikaru eased himself off the futon, and slipped towards the bedroom door. When he slid open the door, the full scent of cooking food hit him in the face. Haruhi was cooking? He shook his head and followed the enticing scent. When he found Haruhi, she was in the kitchen her back turned to him, humming something unintelligible under her breath, -a bit off key as well. Hikaru leaned up against the doorway, just watching her. He wondered idly what it would be like to wake up like this every morning. Haruhi cooking breakfast for him –or at least he assumed it was for him. He quickly shook off his reverie wondering where such strange thoughts had manifested from.

Haruhi turned around, greeting him with a warm smile. "Morning, Hikaru."

"Hey, Haruhi, about last night…"

Haruhi shook her head, "It's alright, I guess you know my secret now," she shrugged with indifference.

Hikaru stared at her, "your secret?"

Haruhi set her spoon onto the spoon rest, turning to lean against the counter and regard Hikaru evenly, "That I'm afraid of thunderstorms; you're the first person to know about it since my father."

Hikaru was stunned, and strangely honored.

"So, you're not mad that I slept in your bed with you?"

Haruhi shook her head, "No, why would I?"

Hikaru grinned ironically to himself. So much for the pervert-artist headlines he'd predicted.

"Never mind," he waved his hands dismissively. "So what are you making me for breakfast," he inquired. Placing a devious smirk upon his lips, he sauntered over to Haruhi at the counter. He leaned over her placing one arm on each side of her, examining the contents of the bubbling pot. Their bodies were less than a hand-span apart and Hikaru's hairs tickled at Haruhi's neck as he leaned over her shoulder.

He didn't even realized how close he'd gotten until Haruhi cleared her throat purposefully. Hikaru looked down and pulled away, ducking his head to cover the blush on his cheeks, completely missing a similar blush on Haruhi's face as she turned away.

"It's just Miso soup," Haruhi replied evenly, breaking the awkward tension that filled the room.

"Ah," Hikaru replied eloquently.

Silence stretched out before Haruhi cleared her throat and turned back around to face him, "Why don't you go wash up, the bathroom is down the hall."

"Sure," another zinger escaped his lips.

Haruhi waited till Hikaru left the room before clutching the counter with one hand, her other pressed over her rapidly beating heart. That had definitely been a new reaction. She was used to close physical contact between herself and most of the gallery employees -though she'd prefer they weren't so hands on with her. But never before had she felt her heart leap into her throat like that. Especially Hikaru, him and Kaoru were always hugging and teasing her. What had changed she wondered?

Before she had more time to dwell on it, Hikaru returned from the bathroom, a similar pensive expression on his face. Haruhi turned to him and gave him a forced smile. "Why don't we eat?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kaoru had been pleased when nine at night had rolled around and Hikaru had yet to return from his date with Haruhi. Though a little disappointed he hadn't stayed longer to see _how _well it went. Then when midnight came and went, he became concerned things went _too _well. He wanted Hikaru to open up his world a bit more, not seduce Haruhi on their first date. Which brought about the question, did Hikaru even _know _how to seduce someone? Neither of them had been in a relationship before, they'd been too twisted in upon themselves to even entertain the idea. When one in the morning came, that's when Kaoru started to call his brother's cell phone at ten minutes intervals, until around three in the morning when he'd inevitably worn his battery down. Kaoru had gotten little sleep that night, spending half the night considering calling Kyouya to have him send out his family's personal guard to search for his missing twin.

Around mid-day, Kaoru was resting, restlessly, in the bedroom praying to whatever deity would listen to him that Hikaru was alright. He was jolted from a light doze by the sounds of footsteps on the metal stairwell. He jumped from his bed and ran into the living room. Hikaru was halfway down the landing, a bemused smile on his lips. Kaoru practically vaulted himself into his brother once he had reached the bottom step.

"Where have you been! I nearly called Kyouya's guard on you!" Kaoru held his brother back inspecting him for damage, though he was usually the one being protected by Hikaru, he was feeling an uncommon spark of brotherly protection flowing from him.

"I'm fine. I just accidently fell asleep at Haruhi's place. Then we went grocery shopping together this morning." The same cheesy smile pulled his lips.

"Why didn't you call me?" he pouted.

Hikaru tilted his head to the side to regard his brother, "My phone died. I left in the car on accident and when I checked it this morning the battery had worn down, even though it was fully charged the night before." Hikaru scratched his head thoughtfully.

Kaoru rubbed his neck guiltily not meeting his brother's eyes, "Oh, that was kind of my fault."

Hikaru laughed, ruffling his brother's hair, "that's alright, I bought you this." He handed his brother a bottle of imitation maple syrup. "It's commoner's syrup." He beamed.

Kaoru looked down at the syrup bottle and back up at his brother, at least he'd been thinking of him. But it was strange for him not to call. And to stay out all night, Kaoru had wanted his brother's world to open a little bit more not to leave him behind completely. Honestly, he was started to regret his decision to set Hikaru up on a date with Haruhi. Had he made a mistake? He thought he was ready but maybe he wasn't.

Kaoru felt the urge to hold onto his brother; he grabbed a hold of his waist bringing Hikaru into a crushing hug, his hands twisting in the fabric of Hikaru's shirt.

"I was so worried," he whispered into his brother's neck.

Hikaru stroked circles into his brother's back. "I'm still here; I'll always be here for you," he said softly.

Kaoru nodded against his brother's shoulder. He wanted to believe Hikaru but still a niggling worry gnawed at the back of his brain. What if he wasn't?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short-ish chapter, to tell the truth this chapter wasn't even in my original outline but once more I decided to split scenes and add a bit more. :3 Tehee. Next chapter is decent sized and already written just awaiting my final edits. And now while I have your attention, I'd like to direct you over to my newest story 'Open Shutters' it's a HikaruXHaruhiXKaoru story set in a AU where Haruhi never joined the Host Club but fate had other plans and she runs into Hikaru and Kaoru later on in life as Hikaru's lawyer. Prologue and Chapter one are up. I have a lot of plans for this story and I'm hoping all my lovely readers of this story will be joining me for my newest venture. :D

Reviews equal love to a starving author. 3


	11. Confusion and Decisions

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Eleven: Confusion and Decisions **

Tamaki was particulary subdued today, Haruhi mused while watching the self proclaimed king and father figure of Ouran gallery. He sat with his head propped in his hand, lounging one of the many chaises in the salon. Haruhi sat on a nearby couch, legs drawn up beneath her regarding her employer.

'_It's even a dress up day, and he's not nearly as energetic as he usually is.' _Haruhi wondered what could have brought the mood down so drastically. '_Could it be the show next week?' _She thought, Tamaki had spent the better part of the last month complaining about the twin's lack of compliance to his two in one theme, he'd suggested. Now the show was two days away and they'd yet to finalize a theme.

Luckily, Kyouya had done some quick marketing and let the press know the show theme was going to be a 'surprise' it bought them time, but time was running short.

'_Apparently he is affected by real life stresses.' _She was a little surprised at this revelation. Tamaki never seemed down, but today he definetly was down.

Tamaki let go a dramatic sigh, casting puppy dog eyes in Haruhi's direction.

'_Oh great, what does he want now.' _Haruhi let her eyes drop to a spreadsheet she'd been working on for Kyouya.

"Har-u-hiii," Tamaki whined pathetically.

"What?" Haruhi asked crisply not lifting her eyes from her spreadsheet.

Tamaki recoiled at the tone but pressed further, "Daddy is feeling low today, wont you be a good daughter and help cheer him up?"

Haruhi sighed heavily. She knew this was coming. Now to figure out what it is that would 'cheer' him up. Setting aside her paperwork, Haruhi glanced over at the wide sad eyes Tamaki was giving her.

"I'm not dressing up." Haruhi stated.

Tamaki fell to his knees on the marble floors, hands perched before him very reminiscent of a puppy dog.

'_Damn it, not the puppy eyes.'_

She looked away. She had to be strong.

"No way."

"bark."

Haruhi glanced over at him, why did he have to be such a child.

"I'm not dressing up; I'm leaving to meet a client soon," she said firmly.

"bark, bark."

His eyes bored into her. she tried her best to look away but she couldn't, she knew there was no winning when he was like this.

Haruhi sighed, "I'm only dressing up until I have to leave for my appointment in twenty minutes. Got it? Twenty minutes that's all!"

Tamaki released a half bark, half excited squeal.

Haruhi hung her head, he was awfully good at manipulating her into doing what he wanted; she wasn't sure why she even tried to say 'no' anymore.

In the dressing room, there were several racks of clothes in today's theme, 'Arabian Nights' Tamaki had obviously chosen to be the king, and he'd picked out an Arabian princess costume for Haruhi. She took one look at the gazimer slacks, and belly shirt before snorting her nose in disbelief. He must be insane if he thought she'd really dress like that. Haruhi sifted through the rack, find a loose fitted pair of billowing pants and a shimmering shirt that covered her entire torso, fringed with gold charms that clanked when she moved. It was a bit ostentatious for her but it was better than what Tamaki picked out for her.

On her way out the door, she noticed another set of costumes set aside. She paused to examine the bright red fabric trimmed with gold. It was billowy pants in a deep crimson, along with gold trimmed vest. There were two of them, so she assumed they were for Hikaru and Kaoru when they showed up today.

Haruhi paused at the thought. She saw Hikaru and Kaoru nearly every day, as she did everyone else at the gallery, but lately she'd been getting a funny feeling when Hikaru got too close to her. Ever since that morning in her kitchen, every time Hikaru touched her, whether accidental or purposeful, she felt a strange sort of twisting in her stomach. When he walked into a room she felt a little hitch in her breath. She wasn't quite sure _what _it was. She'd never had this problem with him before or ever for that matter.

Haruhi ran her finger along the gold seams of the vest, could there be something wrong with her? Being of a logical mind her thoughts went to pratical answers but came up short. Maybe it had something to do with her decision to rely on people; maybe it was a side effect of that. Maybe when people hugged her or touched her she reacted that way. Twins were the primary perpetrators in the physical affection department, Tamaki was a close second lately.

Haruhi walked back into the salon, Tamaki noticed her entrance and instantly began to protest her being in the wrong costume. She ignored his tirade as she often did, letting her mind wander to solve this recent puzzle. If she was reacting to touch from _anyone _then if anyone touched her she should have the same reaction. It seemed logical all she had to do was test her theory.

Haruhi looked up to Tamaki in a full blown fit. She'd missed most of his tirade but she got the gist of it from his rambling. She knew it was a bad idea, but she wanted to test her theory, and since Tamaki was right here…

"Tamaki, can I hug you?"

Tamaki's face changed abruptly midsentence. He opened and closed his mouth, before a crimson blush stained his cheeks.

"Haruhi, I-I," he stuttered.

"I need to prove something to myself," she held open her arms invitingly.

Tamaki's face lit up with an unknowable expression –at least unknowable to Haruhi- he propelled himself forward enveloping Haruhi into a rib cracking hug.

Hikaru stood in the doorway, a painful twisting at his heart. It'd been nearly a week since his day out with Haruhi –he still refused to acknowledge it was a date- a lot seemed to change between them since that night, but he couldn't quite place it. But somehow the scene before him seemed nearly painful. He'd never thought about it before, but now it seemed painfully obvious. Tamaki had feelings for Haruhi, how could he have been so blind before, he wasn't sure. It was nearly physically painful to realize. Then just now, Haruhi had asked him to hug her, even if it was only for her to prove something to herself it still pained him, and he didn't know why. That was the worst of it. What if… what if Haruhi liked him back? That thought just seemed to bring him into more of a panic.

His anger started billowing up like an angry cloud. He was preparing to lash out at the pair of them, when the two broke apart, a strange expression was on Haruhi's face, something akin to confusion. She let her hands fall to her sides as Tamaki looked away with a deeper blush staining his cheeks. Haruhi turned away brows nit together in concentration. She glanced up from the floor and met his gaze; something sizzled and sparked within him. He squashed it down in favor of a cheeky greeting.

"Milord, quit sexually harassing Haruhi!" he cheered.

Tamaki turned on him, his embaressment easily shed, "I did no such thing! If you must know, my little girl _asked _me for a hug." The remark stung but he shrugged it off. Better to not think about why that affected him the way it did.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders mock defeat.

Tamaki sputtered shouting at Hikaru for falsely accusing him. Hikaru ignored him in favor of watching Haruhi as she was puzzling her way through something particulary confusing. Neat brows arched down giving her face a gruffer look, she was definetly confused, but about what he wondered.

Before he had time to chase this train of thought however, he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. He glanced at the contact to find Kaoru giving him a weak smile. He'd been this way all week, ever since he'd spent the night a Haruhi's. Why was it that as soon as his life was going well, something else had to go wrong? Was the universe out to get him or something?

Tamaki finished off his tirade, as Haruhi exited the room with a huff. The 'kings' eyes were filled with righteous indignation as they fell upon the twins.

"Well," Tamaki remarked regaining composure. He took a seat back on the chaise, taking the pose of a regal king, he watched the pair of them unguardedly as if he could see right through them. "As you know, the show is only two days away and you've yet to give me your answer on the theme." Tamaki rested his head in between thumb and forefinger regarding the pair openly.

Hikaru stifled a laugh, how many times would they go through this with him? There was no way, no how…

"What if we do, do it?" Kaoru asked quietly.

Hikaru's mouth dropped open as he stared at his brother in shock.

He couldn't be serious.

A pleased smile pulled Tamaki's lips, "You know what happens, the world finds out about the two of you."

It could ruin everything.

Hikaru wanted to shake his brother, slap some sense into him. What was he talking about? After all they'd worked for. All they'd done. But all he could do was stare at him in utter shock.

He couldn't let it end. He wasn't ready to face the world.

Kaoru sighed, then looked to his brother, his eyes were emploring, no more like downright begging. He really wanted this, but why? What could he possibly gain from it?

"Why?" Hikaru whispered.

"It's time," Kaoru dropped gaze to the floor.

Hikaru stumbled back, letting himself sink into one of the opulent French Victorian couches.

This wasn't right. It was like he didn't even know his brother anymore.

He couldn't be serious; had he lost his mind.

But no, he could see it in his face, in the firm set to his jaw. He wanted this, a lot. How could he be the one to stop him?

Hikaru raked his hands through his hair, he needed a sign; what should he do?

Then he got one. Haruhi walked in from the changing room, back in her street clothes, and out of the tacky costume she'd been in before. Her hair was a mess from changing and her clothes looked crooked. But he couldn't think of a time she'd look more beautiful. Haruhi, she'd entered his life and made so many changes in it. He was changing everyday because of her. He was a different, better, person because of her. Maybe now was the time to finally break free. Maybe now he was ready to stand on his own two feet, beside his brother and face the world. Maybe now was the time to step outside their tiny self made world.

Hikaru turned his eyes back to Tamaki who watched him very intently. "We'll do it. We'll premier as two artists."

Tamaki shouted in delight, grabbing Haruhi in a crushing embrace for the simple fact that she was too close to him when he received the good news. Hikaru let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He glanced over to his brother, Kaoru didn't look happy, he didn't look sad either. He looked terrified.

He realized his expression probably mirrored his twins.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The silence stretched out between the pair of them. Kaoru wasn't sure where to start. He never dreamed Hikaru would have agreed to the show. Truthfully a part of him was terrified. He was scared of a lot of things. He was scared of stepping out of their world, being taken from the shadows and thrust into the lime light. Where they could be judged, maybe even be used.

Kaoru shook his head, it was too late now. He'd left the final decision up to Hikaru and he'd taken it. He was afraid of losing his brother; he was afraid of being separated but he was even more terrified of being trapped alone in their little world for the rest of their lives. He needed to break free; he needed to be Kaoru and only Kaoru for once. As scary as it was, he had to start pushing Hikaru away, and the show was only the first step.

Kaoru took a long ragged breath, and now it was time for step two. "I think we should start sleeping in separate rooms."

Hikaru turned a bewildered expression to his twin, "What are you talking about?"

"We're too old to sharing a room. We should start living separate lives. We need to learn to branch out on our own. I've been thinking about it a lot and I think after the show, we should start working on our own careers and maybe I'll get my own apartment. I don't know yet…"

Hikaru's brows furrowed together. This wasn't right, everything was falling apart like he knew it would. He never should have told Tamaki they would do this stupid show.

"Whatever you want." He snarled.

The car pulled into the parking lot of their building, Hikaru flung open his car door, storming out and towards the entrance to their building.

Kaoru took another ragged breath. "I'm doing this for both of us, you idiot."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He couldn't sleep, again. How could he after he'd had two bombs dropped on him. What was Kaoru thinking? Was he crazy? Separate rooms? Separate apartments? Separate…

He didn't like it, everything was moving so fast. He'd just agreed to do his first show with both of them featured and now he wanted to divide them up? Hikaru's breathing caught in his throat. This wasn't right, it was all very horribly wrong.

When had it all turned like this?

What'd happened to his twin; when did he lose touch of him?

Hikaru cast a disparing glance towards his sleeping brother. How could he sleep at a time like this, two days from the show. At the cusp of their final divide.

They'd never been apart, why now? Why?

Hikaru choked back a sob. He couldn't let him go through with this, this divide.

Divide. It made him feel bitter.

What purpose did it serve really?

Kaoru wanted them to be individuals. But they were hadn't Haruhi said so.

Haruhi knew. Why didn't the rest of the world?

A niggling thought crept at the back of his skull, because the world couldn't see them as separate. They couldn't identify them separately.

"If only people could tell us apart, maybe Kaoru wouldn't make us split up like this."

Hikaru ran an aggravated hand through his auburn locks, stilling half way across his scaNlp. He couldn't do anything about his face, or body, but hair… that was a different story.

Hikaru swung his feet off the edge of the bed, letting them fall to the ground with a satisfying thunk. It was an insane crazy idea, but those were the best kinds of ideas in his opinion.

Now to find a store open this late at night.

**A/N: N**ot much to say I suppose. I appologize for Haruhi's OOC moment, I just couldn't resist and it needed to be done. 6 More chapters and an epilogue... I'm sad to see it end but I'm excited to see the story completed.

thank you all for your continued support. It makes my day. :3


	12. Stepping Outside

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Twelve: Stepping Outside**

The hallway echoed with the sounds of restless feet. Twin pairs of shoes paced back and forth, meeting in the middle where golden eyes met sharing a reassuring message. Kaoru halted at one end of the hall, his twin at the other; they turned to face one another. This was it, this was the moment. Already the din of gathering crowd could be heard just down the hallway. This was the moment they'd feared and at the back of their minds, they'd been waiting for.

Kaoru gave his brother a half-smile, which Hikaru returned. Hikaru lifted his arm to rest behind his neck before running his hand through his now ash colored hair. It been a shock for Kaoru, waking two mornings prior to Hikaru grinning wildly at him in the guest bathroom, empty bottle of hair color tipped over in the sink. He couldn't believe his eyes, his brother who'd mirrored him in every way since birth, looked different from him.

Kaoru had understood what Hikaru was trying to do. He wanted to stop the divide that was growing between them. In typical Hikaru logic, he'd done something rash and colored his hair. Hikaru had then gone on to tell Kaoru that there was no need for them to live separate lives. They didn't need to get separate apartments but if he wanted his own room he could have one. Kaoru wanted to cry in that moment, his idiot big brother had figured it out and without his help. They'd taken the first baby step out of their tiny world. People who'd never met them before could now tell them apart. Hikaru was the twin with ash colored hair; Kaoru was he twin with auburn. It was so simple, but the thought had never occurred to them before.

Their world was changing and widening. Now they stood at the threshold of yet another change. Just beyond these doors were at least a hundred strangers, here to see the infamous Hikaru Hitachiin. But they wouldn't be seeing just Hikaru Hitachiin; they were going to shock the art world by debuting as two artists. The secret would be out and there was no going back.

A knock at the door caught both their attention.

"Guys, it's me," Haruhi's gentle voice filled the silence.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru nearly stumbled in his urgency to get to the door.

Hikaru swung open the door with a wide grin. Standing in the doorway, Haruhi wore a fern colored empire-waist dress that fell just below her knees; the scraggly pieces of her short hair were pulled back with a few artful barrettes. Her appearance was most likely Tamaki's doing, since there was no way she'd dress herself that way.

Haruhi stepped into the room, closing the door behind her quietly. Her eyes fell on the pair of them and they widened just a centimeter, "Hikaru, your hair is different."

Hikaru ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Yeah, I decided to die it for the show." He shot a half grin to Kaoru.

Haruhi stared at them a moment as if accessing the pair of them, "You're ready for people to tell you apart?" she asked gently.

Both sucked in air abruptly. Kaoru was standing at his brother's side and reached out to take his hand, intertwining their fingers. How was it she continued to cut them to the core leaving them feeling exposed and yet she left them feeling warm at the same time.

"Yeah," Kaoru breathed.

A bemused smile pulled Haruhi's lips, "Hmm," she hummed. She turned back towards the door, pausing just before walking back out, "I just came in to say good luck, but I don't think you'll need it." She paused giving them one of her rare genuine smiles that lit up an entire room, "You're ready." She slipped out the door letting the door fall closed behind her with a click.

They stood there a while in complete silence, hands clasping, their breathing ragged as if they'd just finished running a marathon. Haruhi was right, they were ready. They'd spent so long trapped in a tiny world, twisting in upon themselves, to point where you couldn't see where one ended and the other one began. Kaoru had been so terrified of losing his brother to the larger world he'd never considered Hikaru was afraid of the same thing. Then standing there, holding his hand, he knew it was time to let go. It was time to step out of the tiny room they'd been locked into their whole lives and face a brighter world. Not as one person but as two individuals; as Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin; twins.

And he had Haruhi to thank for that.

"Ready?" Kaoru prompted, squeezing his brother's hand tighter.

Hikaru nodded, "let's do this."

Their hands reached out for the doorknob, and together they opened the door and entered the light.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The night seemed to pass by in a half-mad blur. Haruhi was tugged and pulled this way and that. Kyouya placing her in strategic conversations with potential new clients then Tamaki would manifest beside her, with a fork in hand, ready to hand-feed her some rich delicacy. Her only moments of respite were when Honey and Mori took it upon themselves to have her join them for cake or once when Mori physically picked her up and carried her away from Tamaki in overdrive mode. Of the twins she saw little, after the initial shock that rippled through the crowd at their entrance, they'd been swarmed with guests and reporters wanting the full story about keeping Kaoru a secret. They'd played rather nicely, putting on their best insincere smiles answering all their questions with forced patience. The reporters and guests were oblivious to all this, and Haruhi was sure, besides them, she was the only one that could read their discomfort so plainly.

Throughout the night, no matter where Haruhi was in the room, she could feel Hikaru's eyes on her. Every time she looked up to meet his gaze, she could see the uncertainty behind it, the searching of reassurance. Their eyes would meet across the room and a grin would instantly bloom on his features, causing a creeping smile to reflect on her own. After these fleeting moments, Haruhi would look away, hand pressed to her flipping stomach. Why was she feeling this way? She must be ill, but what sort of illness? She knew Hikaru wanted her by his side, she could see it in his eyes, but the idea was terrifying to her and as much as she hated it she stayed away.

The night had begun to wind down, people were beginning to trickle out and Haruhi's feet were incredible sore. She stumbled across the gallery floor then out through the doors of the gallery and down to the salon room, where she'd planned on enjoying a much needed respite. As she approached, soft voices carried out to her. She paused just outside the doorway, her hand pressed on the doorframe as two familiar voices carried on a conversation with an unidentified third.

"Thank you, both, for meeting with me," an even male voice spoke amicably.

"Yeah," Hikaru replied his tone a bit gruffer than it had been most of the night; Haruhi could tell he'd reached the limits of his patience.

"It's not a problem," Kaoru added, his voice still calm and inviting.

"Well this certainly is a surprise for me. I came to this show merely to write a review on Hikaru Hitachiin and now it seems I have a front page article."

"We're not doing this for you." Hikaru snapped. Haruhi could hear the scowl in his tone.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said plaintively. Haruhi could hear the concerned frown in Kaoru's voice.

The reporter cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well…"

"We'll tell you what we're willing to tell you and no more. We're not some pawn pieces," Hikaru snarled.

"Of course." Haruhi could hear an audible gulp from the reporter. The sound of ruffled paper filled the silence then the reporter cleared his throat once more, "So, what made you decide to live as one artist for so-"

"We're not answering that."

"Oh," the reporter fumbled, "Well, what was the inspiration behind the premier?"

Silence was palpable between the three, "It was a lot of things," Kaoru said softly.

"But mostly it was the tomboy who discovered us," Hikaru added.

Haruhi pressed a hand over her heart which had picked up its rhythm quite suddenly.

"We'd been living as one artist for a long time," Kaoru continued.

"Then one day this girl comes in and figures it out like it was no big deal," Hikaru added.

"She changed us," Kaoru said gently.

"Yeah, she's the reason we're here to tonight," Hikaru offered.

"With her blunt manner."

"And the way she just stares at you like you're an idiot."

The pair of them laughed freely, the way Haruhi had come to love. Her stomach did another strange twist. She pushed off from the wall and headed back towards the gallery. She'd heard more than she was intended to hear, she was sure of it. She had no idea that's how they felt, had she really done that much? All she'd done was treat them as she treated everyone. But maybe that's exactly what they needed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The night had gone perfectly, just as he always knew it would; he'd planned it after all. The twins had been accepted by the art world easily enough. Though people were stunned at first, he knew they'd come to accept it. And despite the pair's fears, they would be accepted this way. He'd done a good thing, he'd brought two lonely children into his family and family was the most important thing in his humble opinion.

The twin's art would hang in the gallery for another couple of months, which would keep them attached to Ouran Gallery. Then he'd book them again and hopefully in the long run they'd become permanent members of his family or so he intended. Though they'd begun to open up, they had a long road ahead of them, and Tamaki planned on being their guide. It was just in his nature to be that way.

Now that the guests had left, his family was all gathered in the salon room. Honey was sleeping with his head cradled in Mori's lap. Mori had his hand rest on the small of his small cousin's back. Kyouya was at one of the tables calculating the night's earnings, laptop open in front of him as he clicked away. Haruhi looked nearly exhausted on the couch. Her head pillowed in her hand, the twins weren't far from her, heads pressed together in deep conversation. Tamaki did not miss the occasional glance in Haruhi's direction from Hikaru but being dense as he was, he didn't make much of it.

Tamaki himself was spread out on one of the chaises his legs extended looking a bit like a sunning cat. He watched his family with grave interest. It was a peaceful evening, perfect in his esteem.

That was until Haruhi's agitated yelp cut through the peace. Hikaru and Kaoru had joined Haruhi on her couch, cradling her between the two of them. Arms linked behind her, as her legs were slung over their connected knees. They leaned in speaking to her in quiet tones, after her initial yelp she'd gone quite quiet, listening to whatever they had to say with a serious expression on her face. But devious grins danced on their lips. Then stealthy as a cat, Kaoru pulled away, leaving his brother cradling Haruhi in his arms their heads nearly pressed together.

It took a moment for the pair to realize their intimate contact before they pulled away each looking opposite directions on the same couch. Both had bright crimson stains on their cheeks. Tamaki quite uncharacteristically, stood by watching the whole proceeding in stunned silence. He could feel the color drain from his face, and he felt a bit like he was fading away.

There was a terrible wrenching at his heart. What was between his little girl and Hikaru? This was unnatural for a brother and sister to act this way. Tamaki looked over to Kyouya who'd closed his laptop and was staring at Tamaki quite intently. Tamaki blinked a few times shaking off his odd heavy feeling before jumping to his feet.

"How dare you two sexually harass my little girl!" He stormed over to them and the moment was broken. Kaoru and Hikaru joined in teasing him for being a pervert and Haruhi walked away. But the seed of curiosity and doubt had been planted. He'd seen something between them, he wasn't sure what, but he'd seen something.

**A/N: Short I know. I'm building up to the real drama! Dun dun dunnnnnn! This chapter is dedicated to I-is-animefreak for reading the first eleven chapters and reviewing each one! Thank you very much. XD. On a side note the story has been written completely it just awaits my final edits four more chapters and an epilogue. So I should be wrapping up this story in the next couple weeks if all goes to plan before I leave on my honeymoon. :DDDDDD**


	13. Out of Her Control

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Thirteen: Out of Her Control**

Control, it's a loosely used term. What is control really? You may think you have control over your life, your emotions or your loved ones; but do you really? Control is something we make ourselves believe in so we don't feel helpless; so we don't feel adrift without a paddle. It's all an illusion we create to make ourselves feel better.

For a long time Haruhi had considered herself the captain of her own ship. She made the decisions that directed her ship down the river of life. She'd kept tight reigns on her emotions and actions. To the world she appeared emotionless and indifferent, at times. In a way she'd model herself after her mother, the little of her mother that she remembered. She had made a decision, at too young an age, to never let things get out of her control. She made the calls as to which direction her life took, to a degree she was a control freak. Not in a way she would control others, but in a way that things in_ her _life must be kept on a tight lease of her control. What she never counted on was the fact that nothing was ever completely under her control. She didn't take into consideration that the people she'd meet would affect her and in turn affect the control she'd worked so hard for, and that your feelings are what are least under control.

She'd had her whole life planned out, but you can't plan a life, you can only live a life and it was about time she learned that.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Silence, though welcome, was never a good sign in Ouran Gallery. With the personalities at play there rarely was there a dull moment. Often times, Haruhi resented this fact. Some days, she felt her head could split in two with the racket Tamaki and the twins made. Because even now, months after their premier, they'd become a constant fixture at gallery. It was hard to remember a time when they hadn't been at the gallery. Today however, as Haruhi walked through the front doors of the gallery a nearly oppressive air hung about the place, there was a heavy feeling of not right.

"Afternoon, Haru-Chan," Honey greeted brightly from his place at the receptionist desk.

"Afternoon, Honey, Mori," She nodded in the stoic guard's direction, who gave her a half nod in reply.

Haruhi slid past them and down the hallway to her personal office, following her daily routine that'd become second nature in her long months with Ouran Gallery. Yet she couldn't shake this feeling that something was _wrong _today_. _She could almost sense it on the air, if you believed in such nonsense.

It wasn't just the quiet, it was the emptiness. Yes, she'd been greeted as usual by Honey and Mori. But it felt like something was missing, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Haruhi slid open her office door, half expecting a pair of smirking brothers to be lounging on her desk, awaiting her arrival. She was surprised at her own disappointment that they weren't. Haruhi shook her head. Her malady seemed to be getting worse. It'd only amplified since the show. All Hikaru had to do now was brush up against her, more often than not innocently, and her heart rate sped up and her face burned crimson. She'd tested her theories and spent sleepless nights working it through¸ but she couldn't place it. The odd flopping of her stomach when he came into the room. How her idle thoughts always seemed to bring her back to him.

Haruhi twisted the fraying edges of her backpack strap between her thumb and forefinger, her mind lost deep in thought. That was until an abrupt knock ripped her from her reverie. Haruhi turned to the door, Tamaki leaned in the doorway watching her with a peculiar expression.

"I almost didn't hear you come in," he said softly, much softer than normal.

"Mm," Haruhi nodded in response. Shimming around her desk not meeting his gaze, she took at seat at her desk, dropping her backpack onto the desktop unceremoniously.

Tamaki waffled in the doorway before coming to take a seat across from Haruhi in one of her office chairs.

"Haruhi…" he stopped looking down at his intertwined fingers.

Haruhi seemingly having not heard him continued to fumble with her backpack, searching out her homework. She had precious little time to do homework as of late; ever since the twin's premier there seemed to be a boom for the gallery. Calls were pouring in from all over the place, each personally requesting her in some form or another. Had she not set her heart on becoming an attorney, she might have had second thoughts about simply paying off her debt. Speaking of which, she was achingly close to paying it off, just mere six months at this place and she would no longer be beholden to this gallery.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said uncharacteristicly sharply, bring Haruhi from her thoughts with a jolt.

"What is it, Tamaki?" she asked meeting his troubled violet gaze.

"There's something I need to talk to you about…" he looked away, his brows furrowed, "But I'm not quite sure how to word it. Honestly, I'm not sure I completely understand what's bothering me, myself…"

Haruhi sighed, she could tell it was important but on the same token she had homework to do.

"What is it?" she asked with great patience.

"I-I want to know why you've been spending so much time with the twins… "He paused, "Daddy misses you, Haruhi. Remember when it used to just you and me? We had fun didn't we?" his eyes were pleading, yet full of mirth, whatever had been on his mind before, he'd let it slip him.

"I don't have time for this, Tamaki. I have to get my notes together for a research paper and I have a math assignment to do, then I have four new client meetings." she gave him a stern look that left no room for argument.

Tamaki recoiled beneath her hard glare, pushing his chair back and away from her desk, "Of course," he brushed it of simply. "How silly of Daddy. I shouldn't interrupt your studies. School is very important after all." He smiled brightly. "I'll leave you alone to study."

Haruhi had already dropped her head down to the table, pencil moving across her page. Tamaki slipped out with a second glance and Haruhi was glad once more for the silence.

She worked quietly for some time; the only sounds were the scratch of her pencil across her sheet. Occasionally, she paused to erase a mistake or to chew on the end of her pencil in thought. Before long, she'd finished compiling her research notes and had moved onto her trigonometry homework.

She creaked open her trigonometry book, leaving it propped on her pencil cup for easier reading. She stared at the page for a few minutes, something felt wrong. She tried and failed for several long minutes to pinpoint the problem even going so far as to inspect the room, checking her thermometer to make sure the temperature wasn't too low or too high before she flopped back into her chair, letting her hands fall to her sides. She tilted her head back to stare up at the ceiling, what was missing? Why did she feel like there was something out of place today? She'd gone through every step of her usual routine but nothing was missing, nothing except…

"Haru!" Hikaru cheered bursting into her office, his face split with a joyful grin.

Haruhi shot up, her back rigid in her chair, "Hey, Hikaru, she greeted stiffly. She watched as he walked over towards her desk, flopping himself down in one of the leather chairs, before draping his arms over the chair as if he belonged there.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an accident in the studio this morning. Kaoru was being careless and he knocked over a bucket of paint. He nearly ruined five different paintings and one…" he paused a strange shadow passed his expression but it quickly disappeared, "well it was a huge mess," he finished grinning before looking over his shoulder and then furrowing his brow for a millisecond.

"Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi managed conversationally but only through a great force of will. Two feelings battled within her, both the churning nervous sensation she'd nearly always experienced in his presence and a strange feeling of rightness that had overcome her the moment he'd walked in the door; as if the missing piece to her puzzle had just been dropped into her lap.

"Haruuu?" he waved his hand in front of her face, "You in there," he reached to pinch her but she pulled away as if touch would burn. He looked stricken at her recoil but made no comment. "As I was saying," he continued in a light tone, "Kaoru said he'd catch up, he just had a question for Kyouya."

"Ah," Haruhi replied, dropping her face back down to her homework. She had to get it together; she was starting to fall apart. As if the threads of her own self control were beginning to unravel.

"Whatcha working on?" Hikaru asked curiously, strolling around the desk he came to lean over her, one arm resting on the table beside her. Haruhi took a deep breath willing her heart to stop racing.

"Trigonometry," she said simply. Half hoping he'd leave, half-hoping he wouldn't.

"Mm," he hummed leaning in a bit closer, "This one is wrong," he pointed to a problem she'd solved earlier.

"What are you talking about?" she whirled her head unaware how close Hikaru had leaned in, nearly smacking into Hikaru's face with her own, but she halted at the last second leaving their faces were mere centimeters apart, their breath mingling. Haruhi was staring straight at Hikaru's parted lips, tantalizingly close. She didn't dare look him in the eyes and instead kept her eyes fixed on his lips. Her heart began beating uncontrollably as Hikaru leaned in ever so slightly. She should pull away, every fiber of common sense said that was the right thing to do, but a small part of her told her to move in closer; and that small part was sounding awfully convincing.

"Haruhi! Daddy has wonderful news, you've been chosen-" Tamaki stopped short in the doorway, with an expression of personified horror. Hikaru stumbled back and Haruhi turned to face the wall her face bright red with embarrassment.

Tamaki fumbled in the doorway catching himself by leaning on the door jam.

"Haruhi-" he began but his mouth had stopped working.

"Geeze, Milord," Hikaru drawled seemingly unaffected by whatever it was they'd just shared, "Can't we get some privacy here?" Hikaru strolled over to Haruhi draping an arm over her shoulder leaning in close to her face, his hot breath fanning across her cheek, she could nearly feel the brush of his lips on her ear and a fresh blush bloomed on her cheeks.

Tamaki sputtered but quickly recovered, "Get your hands off my little girl! How many times do I have to tell you!"

Tamaki stomped in pointing an accusatory finger at Hikaru, who continued to tease him earning alternating indignant outbursts and recoils of depression.

Haruhi let their argument wash over her. The feeling of wrong had left the gallery; things were back in order. But she couldn't shake this feeling or the thoughts she'd had in that moment. For a moment she'd wanted to kiss Hikaru. This was very strange indeed. Haruhi glared down at her homework, imaging Hikaru's hand on the desk besides hers, the way having him hovering about her just felt right.

A realization swept through her. She'd never even considered it before, but it was quite possible she could be falling for Hikaru.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He'd finally gotten a moment's peace and quiet. It'd taken a few carefully placed words to Tamaki, the simplest suggestion that he go check up on Haruhi. Then when he'd come back sooner than he'd anticipated, he'd simply sent him packing again with some other trivial news to relay to Haruhi. That being done he could get some honest work done. This gallery didn't run itself and Tamaki certainly wasn't business minded enough to work out the details- payroll, paying the bills balancing the finances, organizing events, press, publish- He did it all, without Kyouya Ouran gallery would be an empty building with Tamaki running around in costume entertaining whatever hapless fool stumbled inside.

Kyouya opened a spreadsheet, his fingers zooming over the keyboard moving at a reasonable pace. If he'd get merely a few hours of work done at this pace, he'd be done in time to sleep a full four hours tonight.

Kyouya paused only a moment as a hesitant knock broke his concentration. He scowled at the door, but put on his more engaging fake smile and honeyed voice.

"Come in," he called.

The door slid open, he was surprised to see Kaoru on the other side, but he shook off the mild shock and instead fixed the artist with an accessing gaze.

"How can I help you, Kaoru," he asked not looking up from his spreadsheet. His fingers keeping their rhythm as the young artist hung back in the doorway.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you about," Kaoru ventured quietly stepping into the office.

"Oh?" Kyouya prompted with a raised brow; he kept his voice to a schooled indifference.

"Yeah," Kaoru said bravely, seemingly having gained a bit more courage for not being sent straight away. "It's about Haruhi's debt to the gallery…"

Now he'd caught his interest. Kyouya's hands halted on the keyboard. "I'm listening," he lifted his gaze to those of the fidgeting red head.

Kaoru shuffled to stand before his desk. Rubbing the back of his neck, he didn't meet Kyouya's steady gaze. "Haruhi told us about how she broke the vase and how she owes you a huge debt."

"Indeed she does," Kyouya said softly, he'd had an inclining of where this was going but he was prepared to hear the young man out.

"You see, Haruhi set us free."

"Yes, I've read the article," Kyouya motioned to the front cover article of an artist insider magazine. "She never did read the article, did she?" Kyouya asked mildly and pushed his laptop aside as to get a full view of Kaoru.

"No, and we never really intended for her to read it…" Kaoru admitted with a shrug.

"Of course not." Kyouya nodded "your intention was for her to gain notoriety and with it enough clients to pay of her debt completely, am I right?" Kyouya prompted.

Kaoru nodded. If he was surprised Kyouya had figured it all out he didn't show it. Kyouya had wondered when requests had started pouring in for Haruhi, then the magazine had arrived and everything became clear to him.

"Does Hikaru know why you're talking to me?" Kyouya prompted.

Kaoru who'd been staring a hole in the floor turned bewildered eyes to Kyouya, before his expression softened.

"No. "He shook his head slowly, "We decided to do the interview together. But this… this is something I need to do for her." Kaoru said softly.

"And what do you propose?" Kyouya requested a slight glint in his eye.

Kaoru took a deep breath. "I'd like to schedule a single show, just me. All profits would go to pay off Haruhi's debt."

Kyouya leaned forward on the table his gaze boring into Kaoru but to Kaoru's credit, he didn't flinch. "Why not just give her the money? I know you could easily afford it."

"Because she won't take it and you know it," Kaoru leveled him.

Kyouya chuckled lightly, "Good point. You're a good friend, Kaoru, a rare breed."

Kaoru only shrugged, "She set me free. I'd gladly give more than that for her."

* * *

**A/N: Things are really starting to pick up, only a few chapters left until the end. Let me know what you think of this chapter. :D **


	14. Facing the Truth

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Fourteen: Facing the Truth**

When you spend a lot of time with someone you tend to pick up their habits or their mannerisms. If you're very close, you can sense when they're hurt or concerned or wanting to talk. That's the way good friends are. With Tamaki, you didn't need to know him long before you could read him like an open book. If there ever was a person who was the idiom 'wearing their heart on their sleeve' it was Tamaki. The slightest change in his moods blazed on his expression and within his actions; he switch between despair and unadulterated joy, like the switch of a light.

That being said, it wasn't difficult for Kyouya to know when his long time friend was down. Even though the over exuberant blonde regularly fell into fits of despair, very rarely had Kyouya seen him quite this despondent. Normally, he would have expected an over exaggerated sigh cast in his direction, some strategic puppy eyes. Then, when that inevitable didn't work, Tamaki would begin to plead with Kyouya to listen to him.

Today, Tamaki did none of these things. He sat quietly at his desk expression intent on his work. -That in itself was a red-flag for someone who knew Tamaki as well as Kyouya did. Kyouya waited quite a while, expecting Tamaki to spill his guts as he normally would. When no overzealous overtures came forth, Kyouya shut his laptop with a deliberate click.

Tamaki looked up his violet eyes oddly subdued. There gazes met and Kyouya was sure he'd crack then, but he didn't, Tamaki merely looked back down at his work, his expression neutral.

If Kyouya was one for outward signs of frustration, he would've sighed but he too kept a close guard on his thoughts and instead cleared his throat.

Tamaki looked back up at him with a loosely held guard on his expression "Yes, Kyouya?"

"Come out with it already," Kyouya demanded mildly.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked with genuine perplexity, for he was always genuine.

"I know something is bothering you and that you're dying to talk about it," Kyouya leveled him with his steady gray eyes.

"There's nothing wrong, Kyouya. You must be imagining things," Tamaki gave him a sad, strained smile.

"You really are an idiot if you think I can't read you after all these years," Kyouya's grey eyes bore into Tamaki, who did not flinch for a moment.

Tamaki sighed heavily, "It's complicated," he dropped his eyes to the table top not meeting Kyouya's gaze.

"It's about Haruhi?" Tamaki looked back at Kyouya, surprise was written all over his features, "A blind man could see it," Kyouya offered.

Tamaki's expression softened. "Ah," he replied before once more examining his folded hands upon the table top.

Silence stretched out as Kyouya waited for Tamaki to continue his thoughts.

"She…" Tamaki halted, his brow furrowed as if trying to express something he couldn't quite grasp. "I can feel her pulling away from me…or… perhaps."

"You love her," Kyouya offered matter-of-fact. Kyouya had suspected for some time, more than suspected, he'd known. He'd waited for Tamaki to work it out for himself but Tamaki was a hopeless idiot, the time for subtly had ended.

Tamaki's face burned crimson his eyes dancing with fear or maybe excitement? Kyouya couldn't quite be sure.

"A-as a _father," _Tamaki sputter, "I'm simply concerned for her choice of companion. She's a young unmarried woman and she's been spending entirely too much time with those twins! It's unseemly for her to spend so much time with _boys." _Tamaki said the final word with obvious distaste

Kyouya held back a reminder that Tamaki himself was indeed male but this went much deeper then gender and they both knew. They let the unspoken hang heavy between them.

"Well, if you're so worried about it why don't you talk to her about it?" Kyouya offered simply.

"I've tried; she wouldn't listen." Tamaki said woefully.

Kyouya watched Tamaki's pained expression as he wrung his hands. They'd shared a long mutually beneficial friendship. He indeed could read Tamaki easily as he could most people, but at times like this Kyouya was reminded of just how much of an idiot Tamaki was in some aspects.

"You need to _make _her listen," Kyouya said sternly, "if it's that important to you."

Kyouya opened his black notebook, jotting a few notes down effectively ending the conversation. Tamaki was quiet for a long time, his face screwed up childishly in thought. After a few moments of pensive silence he jumped from his seat.

"Thank you, Mon ami," his face bursting with joy, "I am Haruhi's father and I'll make her listen to what I have to say!" With that he exited the room presumably off to find Haruhi.

Kyouya shook his head, _'He truly is an idiot.'_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They were two halves to one whole; they'd shared a womb and a birth; there had never been a point in their lives where they'd been apart. There was an understanding between them so deep no one could even begin to fathom it. They were and always would be brothers. Two hearts and two minds, yet forever bonded. They'd undergone a transformation as of late, a deep indescribable change. Had it really only been ten months since a frumpy tomboy had stumbled upon their deepest secret and a little over two months since they'd been stripped bare of all their secrets, coming forth as two people? It was fitting that Kaoru's own premier was set for the one year anniversary of their discovery. Hikaru had been shocked when Kaoru gave him the news but at the same time he was at peace with it. They were growing up as individuals and they were learning to find their place in the world. A show was an appropriate first start. Hikaru had played with the idea of branching out on his own, but it didn't quite feel right.

He'd simply supported Kaoru in his decision as his twin spent long hours in the studio. Kaoru had even begun to develop his own style, as he was no longer confined by the limitation of impersonating one artist with two minds. Hikaru had many times attempted to begin something new, but each time he couldn't get past a half form idea before he ended up at the 'Big Canvas' that he'd started six months prior. It had taken form slowly, evolving and changing over the long months and now, it was finally complete.

Hikaru stepped back, his face flecked with paint. The finished canvas loomed before him, the colors were bold, the subject striking and the emotion… the emotions behind it stirred something he couldn't put into words but it left him feeling warm and fulfilled.

Across the room, Kaoru took a break from his painting. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm before sauntering over to drape a comfortable arm around his brother's shoulder.

"You finished it," Kaoru remarked glancing at up at the looming canvas.

"I did," Hikaru offered with a proud grin.

Both stayed like that in a comfortable silence, admiring the product of month's worth of work for Hikaru. It was the single greatest painting he'd ever done, in Hikaru's opinion.

Kaoru unwound his arms from around his brother's shoulder and stalked over to the painting his head tilted to the side examining it closely.

Kaoru turned to his brother with an odd expression, Hikaru could feel apprehension bubble almost instantly, "Hikaru," Kaoru said slowly, his golden eyes boring straight through him, "is this…" he gestured broadly towards the painting but left the word unspoken.

Hikaru stared back at his brother warily. "Kaoru, what are you getting at?" ever part of him was fighting an answer he wasn't willing to give but a part of him wanted to scream it from the roof tops at the same time.

Kaoru shook his head as if Hikaru were a great disappointment, "Don't you get it, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked with a hint of urgency to his tone.

"I don't know what you want me to get?" he replied suddenly his self defenses automatically flaring.

"This!" Kaoru pointed with agitation towards the canvas, "You've spent the better part of six month painting it and you still don't know how you feel?" Kaoru demanded.

Hikaru stepped back, his heart pounding and his mind racing. How was it that Kaoru could figure out in a glance, what even his subconscious was reluctant to admit? Haruhi ran through his mind, though her name had never been mentioned, it hung heavy in the air like a burning brand.

"Hikaru, answer me!" Kaoru gripped his brother's shoulders in a death grip, his eyes searching his twin's desperately.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hikaru snapped wrenching free of his brother's grip he stumbled back towards the door. He'd never felt this anger towards his brother, the urge to flee. It was unsettling, mixed with the thoughts that threatened to break free he was reaching a breaking point.

"You do Hikaru! I know how you feel because I feel exactly the same!"

Hikaru stared back at Kaoru as if stung. His mouth hung open for want of a response, any response, but he'd been shocked speechless.

"You love Haruhi!" Kaoru shouted, "Are you so dense that you can't see that?" Kaoru demanded tears were gathering in his eyes.

Hikaru just stared his whole body seemed to tremble from the fear and realization that had slapped him in the face. Every moment from the past ten months seemed to rush through his mind all at once. He'd denied it, covered and brushed it off but somewhere deep down he'd known and so had Kaoru. He was in love with Haruhi.

"I-"

"You love her, Hikaru. I know you do, because I do too." Kaoru wouldn't meet his gaze his expression was one of twisted pain.

Hikaru reached out to comfort his brother but Kaoru shrugged his hand away, "I don't need your pity," he said quietly. The act hurt Hikaru deeper than anything he could of imagined.

"Kaoru," he whispered.

"No, Hikaru," He held his brother's gaze in his own his eyes seemed to blaze. "Say it. I want to hear the words from your mouth!" Kaoru shouted, in a way he'd never seen his brother do before.

"I-"he halted, "I can't."

Why couldn't he just say it, but it felt like someone had a tight grip on his heart. It was pure unadulterated terror, the fear of the unknown the fear of losing the fear of admitting out loud that he was in love with Haruhi. It became so much more real, so much more unattainable. Because how could she ever love him back, as twisted and warped as he was?

Instead, Hikaru pushed down the fear and it was quickly replaced by anger, anger at Kaoru for keeping secrets from him, for falling in love with Haruhi as well, for being a self sacrificing idiot and for lying to him.

"You, you're in love with Haruhi?" Hikaru hissed.

Kaoru's expression was stricken as he nodded his head slowly.

"And what you were just going to give her up? You're the real idiot, Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted.

"I did it for you!" Kaoru shouted back his hands were fisted at his sides as if he were ready to punch Hikaru.

What was happening to them, they'd never fought before ever; they were being torn apart.

"But what if I didn't want it; what if I don't love her!"

"But you do," Kaoru whispered his eyes were glistening with unshed tears, that only served to send dagger's through Hikaru's heart only a reminder of what a selfish idiot he'd been all this time.

Silence stretched out, both confusion and rage boiled within him.

Hikaru lifted his hand, thinking to strike something, anything at all, just something to let out this unholy frustration.

Instead he released a low growl at the back of his throat, "I'm leaving."

Hikaru stomped out of the room sending the swinging door slamming into the studio wall, before the sound of his stomping feet faded away.

Kaoru watched him go, slumping to the floor in defeat. That hadn't gone according to plan, but it was out there and he was glad. A part of him felt a weight being lifted from his chest, another part of him was beginning to regret his words. He knew Hikaru would have to face his feelings one way or another. He'd have to face the truth. As for himself he'd made his decision long ago.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She was late again, which in its self was no real surprise. Her last professor of the day had asked to her stay after class. He'd sat her down and asked her kindly if everything was alright. She'd been baffled until he'd slid her most recent practice final across the desk to her, a crimson D emblazoned across the top. Her stomach dropped, never in her life had she gotten anything below a B and now she'd gotten a D? Her professor had reassured her telling her she simply needed to focus more and she'd do fine on the final in a few weeks.

She knew now, it was time for her to buckle down. Sleep would need to be cut and all her breaks would have to be used for study. There was no way she'd have a repeat performance on the actual final. That she was sure of.

Haruhi slid through the front doors of the gallery; she greeted Honey and Mori with a slight flick of her wrist before hurrying down the hallway to her office. Because she was late, there wouldn't be time to study before her first appointment this afternoon. She'd merely have to grab some documents drop off her backpack and be out the door.

She was running over a mental checklist in her mind as she stepped into her office and didn't realize there was someone waiting for her. Haruhi looked up just in time to see a pair of violet eyes watching her expectantly.

"I don't have time," Haruhi said abruptly before Tamaki could even speak. She didn't mean to be rude but she didn't have time for his nonsense. Walking around her desk, she dropped her bag into a chair and shuffled through the documents on her desk trying to find documents for her appointment this afternoon. She was halted by a gentle hand to her wrist; she looked up to Tamaki's eye boring into her.

"Haruhi, we need to talk," he said softly.

Haruhi slipped out of his grip, easily sliding beneath his outstretched arm as he attempted to coral her in the back of the room.

"Not now, Tamaki. I'm running late. " She pressed a manila envelope to her chest and motioned to pass him. However, his arm darted out quicker than she anticipated snaking around her waist and turning her to face him, Haruhi glanced up at him her expression mild, "Tamaki-" he halted her with a finger to her lips.

"I need to ask you something," he said quietly as his expressive violet eye searched her face.

She could see the question in his eyes and realized in her haste, she'd hadn't noticed that for once he wasn't his usual overexcited self; he was much more subdued. All signs pointed to something wrong. She sighed, late or no, there was no way she was getting out of here at this moment.

She returned his steady gaze, "What do you need to ask me?" she asked evenly.

"The other day," he began, "I asked you why you spend some much time with the twins."

She nodded her head with a bit of agitation, "Yeah?"

"Why?" he pressed. He had yet to release his grip on her waist instead bringing her a bit closer, nestling her in between his long arms.

"They're my friends." She stated simply pulling back just slightly. Something felt very _wrong _about all of this, this line of questioning was giving her a bad feeling.

"No, Haruhi." He shook his head, "I may be an idiot sometimes, but I can see it, there's something different between you and them… especially…" he took a long breath. "Especially between you and Hikaru."

Haruhi could feel her face heat, but she looked away. She'd only recently come to recognize all the symptoms. She was indeed feeling something stronger for Hikaru than friendship. However, she wasn't sure how deep these feelings ran or… well she wasn't in a place to chase that thought further.

Tamaki grasped Haruhi's chin forcing her to look into his eyes, "Haruhi, tell me," his eyes were pleading deep pools brimming with an emotion Haruhi had trouble placing.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked,

"Tell me how you feel about him."

Haruhi looked away. How could she explain it to someone else, when she wasn't sure herself, "I don't know…"

"Not good enough," he whispered. Then before she knew what was happening Tamaki had lowered his head closer to her, his lips pressed against hers lightly, in a not quite chaste kiss, lips pressed together waiting for her to return it. She stood stock still, her body rigid with shock. Tamaki pulled away his expression a deep melancholy.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I-"he began but was quickly cut off by the slam of her office door into the wall.

They both turned to face the doorway where Hikaru stood his expression a perfect storm of grief and hatred.

"How could you," he hissed.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! I know I'm perfectly evil. I apologize but as a consolation I've decided I'm too impatient to wait a couple weeks to finish this story instead I'm going to be wrapping this up in the next two weeks hopefully the next chapter will be up Wednesday or Thursday and have the last two chapters up by the following Monday and Wednesday. Thanks to everyone who has read from the beginning and reviewed & favorite you were all an inspiration. Just two chapters and an epilogue left, see you next chapter!**

**Also remember to review, it makes me work faster. :D**


	15. Not How it's Supposed to Be

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Fifteen: Not How it Was Supposed to Be**

He'd fallen in love with Haruhi. Frumpy, blunt, thoughtful, bookworm, large brown eyes and a gentle soul, he'd fallen for all of that and more. He never would have thought that day she'd walked through his door that he'd fall so hard or so completely. But he had. It'd taken his brother's words and sometime to cool down to let it sink in completely. He was in love. It was scary, yet exhilarating all at once. It was as if he was walking on air and yet terrifying because he didn't know how she felt. Could she love him back, was it possible? His original thought had been no, but there was an optimistic side that told him she could. Either way, he had to know. Being impulsive, he'd rushed right over to the Gallery. He had to know she felt the same way, and if she didn't… well he hadn't gotten that far yet.

He'd barely given Honey and Mori a second glance as he pushed through the doors and down the hall to the offices. He could hear voices behind Haruhi's office door but couldn't make out the words. He knew it was her and Tamaki, so he let himself in. Then a moment that would be burnt into his psyche forever played out before him.

Tamaki was cradling Haruhi in his arms. Her head was titled back a blush on her cheeks as he… as he _kissed _her. His blood ran cold and hot at the same time, never in his life had he felt more like crying and hitting something at the same time. Without thinking he threw open the office door. The pair turned to him, he was seething with rage.

The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, "How could you."

Haruhi looked like a frightened animal but he didn't register her expression all he could see was an all consuming rage.

"**How could you!" **He shouted his arm swinging to punch into the wall which shuttered beneath his fist.

"You!" he halted anger boiling his blood and cutting of flow to his brain "I." He wanted to reach out and strangle the sad pitying look off of Tamaki's face. He couldn't bring himself to look at Haruhi. He was too afraid of what he would see in her deep brown depths.

"Hikaru-" Tamaki began.

"Shut up!" he snarled, "I don't want to hear your excuses! I get it now, I should've seen it before." There were tears somewhere deep within him but he was using his anger to squash them down. "You're perfect for one another," he said his voice dripping with contempt, "I'm leaving now and you'll never have to see me again," he snarled and turned on his heel.

He'd been a fool an utter and complete fool. Why would she fall for him, as warped and twisted as he was? Of course she'd fall for the prince, the beautiful man with all the right words. He'd been dilluding himself if he thought there could ever have been a chance for the two of them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Utter stillness followed Hikaru's departure. Tamaki fell down in one of the office chairs while Haruhi stared back at the door.

"I never meant for this to happen." Tamaki said softly raking his hands through his bright hair.

Haruhi took no note of him, her mind whirling, had that really happened? First Tamaki had kissed her then Hikaru had burst in, apparently offended. She felt weak and confused, but she knew she couldn't stay here. Something deep within her told her Hikaru needed her right now more than ever. Despite his words, he needed her. She knew he was little more than a child at times and just now he had acted like a wounded child.

"Haruhi," Tamaki called softly.

Haruhi let her gaze drift from the doorway and back to Tamaki, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I never should've done that…"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," she nodded in agreement, but there was no malice in her tone.

Tamaki flinched at the comment but his accessing violet eyes did not leave her face. "I got my answer anyway."

Haruhi had stopped listening, however. Her gaze once more back on the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki," she gently.

For what she was sorry, she didn't say, because without a second glance, she slipped out of the door and Tamaki knew she'd stepped beyond his grasp.

Tamaki sighed heavily. He'd really done a fine job of muddling things, all because he'd realized all too late how he truly felt.

'_I love you, Haruhi,' _he thought, "But it wasn't enough, you love someone else." He said to the empty room and a track of tears rolled down his cheek.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hikaru!" Kaoru slammed his fists onto the door, his hands red and raw from the force in which he pounded, behind that door his brother had locked himself in. "Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, desperate tears gathering in his eyes. The expression on his brother's face when he'd returned had shook Kaoru to the core. Never before had he seen him look so utterly paralyzed by grief. Hikaru had not said a word to Kaoru, despite his attempts to apologize for their earlier fight. He marched straight to the bathroom and locked himself in. No matter how Kaoru pleaded, begged or cried he wouldn't let him in, physically or emotionally. Kaoru had been cut adrift by his brother. It was his own fault, he knew deep down he was the cause of his brother's pain.

Kaoru slummed to his knees, fists pounding on the door tears running down his face, "Hikaru, let me in!" he sobbed his voice hoarse with feeling. There was nothing to indicate his brother could hear him, for all he knew he wasn't in there at all. But he continued to pound and pound, his voice growing horse with effort. Tears blurred his vision and his body ached but he wouldn't move; nothing could stop him until he got through somehow. Hikaru could be stubborn, Kaoru could be even more stubborn if he had to.

A gentle hand came down on his shoulder. Kaoru lifted his teary gaze to see Haruhi staring down at him compassionately.

"Haruhi," he said softly brushing tears away from his eyes, "Hikaru locked himself in the bathroom. He won't talk to me. What happened?"

He didn't need Hikaru to tell him to know this had something to do with Haruhi. Besides she was here wasn't she? That had to be a good sign.

Haruhi looked in straight in the eye and with her even voice, nearly monotone, she said, "He walked in on me and Tamaki, when Tamaki kissed me."

"What!" Kaoru shouted, jumping to his feet an instant bubbling of outrage pushed back his guilt and sadness, "You and Tamaki but I never-" Haruhi held up her hand to halt his tirade.

"There's nothing between me and Tamaki. He was asking me how I felt about Hikaru and when I wouldn't answer him, he kissed me; it was completely one sided." She explained mildly, but Kaoru could see the fear and pain behind her mask of indifference.

Kaoru bit back his fear and worry and instead focused his attention back to the task at hand and that was getting his brother out of the bathroom.

"Hikaru," he called hopefully, waiting for a reply that wouldn't come, "Haruhi is here; she wants to explain what happened."

Silence was their answer.

Haruhi frowned before coming to kneel beside the door, "Hikaru?"

There was no reply as they expected.

"I'm not here to apologize, because I didn't do anything wrong." She paused. "I don't have feelings for Tamaki… so whatever you thought you saw you're wrong." Kaoru could hear an unspoken message in her words, a simple phrase she was leaving out.

Silence stretched for a moment Kaoru held onto the hope that Hikaru would come out.

Haruhi sighed, "I'd like to talk to you face to face."

Nothing.

"Hikaru," she whispered more to herself than the person it was directed too. For a moment Haruhi dropped her mask her emotions written plainly on her features, sadness, concern, guilt but as quick as they were revealed Haruhi closed the lid back onto them. She pressed her hand to the door before resting it against the smooth wood. She sat like that for quite a while, not speaking merely sitting quietly before long however, she rose to her feet.

"I'm leaving," she said softly, "you can come to me when you're ready to talk." She gave Kaoru a small nod and headed for the door.

Unbeknownst to them both, Hikaru sat on the other side, head resting against the door, hands splayed out across the cool tile. Every fiber in his being fighting the urge to fling open the door and grab a hold of her and never letting her go but he knew that she could never be his; no matter what she said. She may not have feelings for Tamaki _now _but he could see the writing on the wall. There was no place for him in Haruhi's life. It was only a matter of time before she got tired of him and the games and decided she was in love with Tamaki, and that was a truth he couldn't face. He couldn't face her. Not ever again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was just past midnight when the bathroom door creaked open. Hikaru stood framed in the doorway, his eyes puffy and his hair disheveled. To the left of the doorway Kaoru slept head pillowed on his folded arms, slumped against the wall. Hikaru stared at his brother with blank eyes. _'Idiot,' _he thought, _'why do you put yourself through this for me? You love Haruhi too!' _Hikaru took a long ragged breath running shaking hands through his ash colored hair. He was weak from hunger, he'd realized several hours after Haruhi left that he was hungry, but he refused to leave the bathroom, this wound was too deep and too fresh to share with anyone, even his twin.

It wasn't that he was still angry with Kaoru; in fact he'd forgiven Kaoru for not telling him he loved Haruhi almost as soon as he told him. It hurt him to see his brother continually sacrifice his own happiness for him. That's what hurt the most. None that any of it mattered anymore it was over for him.

Hikaru rested his hand on the doorframe, feeling the smooth wood beneath his fingers; it was time to move on. He'd spent the better part of the last couple hours thinking about it, and he'd come to a decision.

Hikaru took one wobbly step past the threshold careful to keep his steps light. He glanced down at his brother to insure he hadn't woken him. Kaoru slumbered on; his puffy eyes relaxed and his face a perfect mask of innocence. Hikaru took another long breath and made the second step then the third, until he was well away from his bathroom and back into the dim light of the living room. Shafts of light illuminated his couches bringing stark reminder of a similar night in which he couldn't sleep. He shook off such thoughts, instead focusing on each step as he walked towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen he opened up a particular drawer and selected a wide knife. He turned the blade over in his hand the polished metal catching the flourscent light. He closed his eyes breathing deeply. He could do this. He had to do this. With the knife clutched tightly in his white knuckled fist, Hikaru strolled across the living room and towards the back room towards their studio.

He paused only a moment to flip the switch, flourescent lights flicker on with a faint electric hum. Half painted pictures were scattered about the room. Kaoru's fledgling collection for his first show off to one end and then to the opposite end was Hikaru's own corner, empty but for one massive painting. He walked over to kneel before the painting. For a moment he let his eyes wander over the lines, the colors the personification of his feelings. He had thought that night that once he'd completed this painting everything would make sense.

How terribly right he'd been. He'd realized he'd loved her and within a moment lost her. It wasn't fair, to have his first love and have her so cruelly ripped away before you had time to even fantasize about a possibility.

Tears threatened to spill but Hikaru had done enough crying for a lifetime. He could feel the knife against his palm. He knew what he had to do. It was time for him to fade away into the shadows once more, let Kaoru have his turn in the spot light. He'd never love or paint again.

Hikaru stood his entire body shaking as he held up the knife in the air. This was it. This was the moment he ended it all.

He stood wobbling on his feet, shaking with fear and regret. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it. He lowered the knife slightly, before taking a long calming breath.

'_This is the only way to move on, Hikaru,' _he reminded himself.

He shook his head, body trembling and swung the knife in an arch, preparing for the sound of metal ripping through canvas. When a hand shot out and halted him by the wrist.

"What are you doing," he asked softly.

Hikaru turned to meet eyes that mirrored his own, full of pain and concern. He couldn't stop the tears. He'd done it again; he kept on hurting his brother. Hurting him by loving Haruhi, hurting him by shutting him out when he needed him the most. He was a horrible older brother.

"Kaoru," he said through tears.

Kaoru opened his arms and let Hikaru fall into his embrace, stroking his back in small circles. "It's alright," he cooed.

They stood like that for a long time locked in one another's embrace.

"I need to destroy it, Kaoru. It will only remind me of what I can't have…"

"You can't," Kaoru scolded gently.

"She won't ever love me. Why keep that constant reminder around?" Hikaru ventured his voice tight with emotion.

"Who says she won't."

"Kaoru," Hikaru pulled away, "Who falls for the underdog?"

Kaoru could've told him about the expression he'd seen on Haruhi's face or reminded his brother how she'd rushed to his side, but he knew that no matter his words Hikaru had given up and there was nothing he could to convince Hikaru otherwise.

Kaoru gave Hikaru a sad smile, "You never know."

Hikaru shook his head and slumped to the ground. Kaoru sat down beside him one arm wrapped around his brother's shoulder.

"It's too late Kaoru," Hikaru said with a sad sense of finality.

Kaoru merely furrowed his brow staring out across the studio, '_I won't let you give up, brother. I'm going to help you win the girl.'_

**A/N: Nearly to the end ladies and gents! One more chapter and an epilogue! I cant believe it's nearly over. This was my first multi-chapter Ouran Fanfiction, seems like only yesterday the concept came to my head. :( Well anyways feedback is always apprecaited. **


	16. Beauty Beholden

**Beauty Beholden**

**Chapter Sixteen: Beauty Beholden**

Canvases littered the gallery floor, piles of crumpled brown wrapping paper made towering mounds around the room. In the center of the chaos, Kaoru sat hands tangled in his bright red hair, his face contorted with frustration. Abruptly, he jumped to his feet before pacing back and forth.

"If I hang this piece here…" he muttered beneath his breath, "But then what about this one! Ah." He threw his arms up in frustration. He never realized how much easier it was to plan a show with his brother. This show he didn't have that luxury, his singular premier was a scant five weeks away and his brother, in all his stubborn glory, had refused to step a foot in Ouran Gallery. Kaoru had managed to stop him from destroying his own work but he hadn't been able to help his brother heal his wounds. Now, not only was he without his brother's input on his show, he had a melancholy twin on his hands. He knew his brother was stubborn but this stubborn?

Haruhi was willing to talk to Hikaru, but if only Hikaru was willing to listen. And Hikaru wasn't willing to listen. Kaoru halted his pacing falling onto a chair to one side of the room.

"How do I get them together?" he sighed aloud.

"You're talking about Hikaru and Haruhi?" A voice asked softly from the doorway.

Kaoru looked up in shock to see Tamaki framed in the doorway. Leaning against the door jamb as he watched Kaoru.

"Yeah," Kaoru said slowly while eyeing Tamaki suspiciously; he still hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done.

"I'd like to help," Tamaki strolled across the room purposefully.

"Why?" Kaoru asked glaring at him with half lidded eyes.

"Because… I owe it to Haruhi to make sure she's happy."

"Don't you have feelings for Haruhi?" Kaoru asked his tone accusatory.

Tamaki wouldn't meet his gaze his eyes softened and he looked to the ground.

"Yes."

"Why push her into the arms of another man then? I thought you were more of the jealous type." Kaoru commented his words were bitter but he couldn't help himself, this man who had torn apart the two most important people to him.

"It's because I love her that I want her to be happy. No matter what," Tamaki said honestly.

Kaoru watched him in silence for a longtime, weighing his options. He had no ideas of his own, so what other choice did he have?

"Alright, what's your plan?"

Tamaki's face changed dramatically a wide grin spreading his features, "I'm glad you asked. Here's my plan…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Narrow beams of light fell across Hikaru's face, his eyes fluttered open as he stretched lazily. He lay there for a few moments letting the last lingering traces of sleep slip away. Rolling over onto his side, Hikaru was surprised to find Kaoru had already woken. _'Probably at the gallery already,' _Hikaru thought a bit bitterly. With Kaoru's impending show, he'd been spending more and more time at the gallery. Especially this past week, Kaoru seemed to be rising with the sun and returning at sunset. At first Kaoru had asked Hikaru to join him but Hikaru could see right through his invitation. He was trying to get him to come to Ouran Gallery on the off chance he'd run into Haruhi, and he wasn't having that. He'd never see her again if he had his way.

His heart constricted at the thought.

It was better he reasoned, this way she couldn't continue to hurt him. He should've known stepping outside their self made world would only lead to heartache. He'd learned a hard lesson, but an important one.

Don't trust anyone.

The rumble of Hikaru's stomach propelled him from bed. He swung his feet over the edge landing softly onto the wood floors. He stretched his arms above his head in a yawning stretch before rising from the bed and padding across the bedroom. After taking care of his morning business, he padded down the hallway towards the kitchen.

He snatched a piece of fruit off the counter and head back into the living room. Slumping onto the couch, he lazily ate his fruit. His eyes were travelling listlessly across the apartment when he noticed something out of place. He leaned his head back, taking notice of the wide open double doors of their studio. This wasn't that strange in itself but what _was _strange was the bare look to the walls and floor. With few quick chomps, Hikaru finished his apple and tossed the core into the trash before jogging down to the studio.

Once he stepped inside, it only took him a moment to realize something was horribly wrong. Kaoru's end of the room was rather bare, but that was to be expected, most of his pieces were at the gallery. To left on his side of the studio he noticed the empty stretch of wall where a massive painting had once hung. Hikaru's stomach dropped as he walked over to a small note tapped to the blank wall, his name printed on the front in Kaoru's handwriting.

With trembling hands, Hikaru unfolded the note.

_Dear Hikaru,_

_Took the big canvas down to the gallery. If you don't want Haruhi to see it; I suggest you come down to retrieve it. _

_Kaoru. _

Hikaru fought the urge to crumple up the offending note and toss it against a wall. He took a deep breath and reread it hoping he'd miss read it. No matter how many times he read it, however, the message was always the same.

Hikaru swore under his breath and this time he did crumple the note and toss it to the ground.

"You sneaky bastard!" Hikaru fumed.

Pacing back and forth he raked his hands through his dark hair.

He'd trapped him. He was stuck with two options, let Haruhi see the painting or go to the gallery and risk seeing her.

He wasn't sure which was more terrifying.

"Damn it," he swore swing his arm in a wide arch making contact with the wall, which shudder beneath his frustrations.

He slumped to the floor bring his knees up to his chest. He couldn't let her see the painting that was for sure. But he didn't want to see her either.

He frowned at the ground. Why did Kaoru have to be so damn meddlesome? Hikaru sighed. Maybe if he went right away he'd miss her. She didn't come in until the afternoons on most days. He jumped to his feet. Of course, he would just be in and out. There was no need to worry about running into Haruhi at all.

But still a part of him hoped he would see her, if only for a moment.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She'd been staring at the same canister of instant coffee for the better part of five minutes, her mind whirling on some path of thought or another. Her eyes were distant, detached. She was brought back from her reverie when a body crashed into hers. She looked up from the coffee and down to a small child who smiled up at her sheepishly before scuttling back over to his mother, hiding behind her legs.

"Sorry about that," the mother said kindly.

"Not a problem," Haruhi gave her a smile before grabbing a canister of coffee and walking down the aisle.

What was wrong with her? She couldn't keep her head on straight lately. Ever since her fight with Hikaru she couldn't keep her mind focused. She'd finally come to grips with her feelings for him. She'd looked at it from every angle and she knew now she was in love. It had crept up on her so suddenly she could hardly believe it, but all signs pointed towards it. Then Tamaki had kissed her and everything had fallen apart.

She never meant to hurt Hikaru. How could she have known Tamaki would kiss her? And now Hikaru was mad at her for some reason. Then there was the pain, a horrible feeling of emptiness, like she'd never be whole again. She wanted Hikaru to listen to her, sit down and explain to him everything was a mistake but he was stubborn beyond reason. But why did it hurt so badly? She never knew pain like this.

Haruhi sighed heavily. This was all so terribly complicated, she didn't have the slightest idea on where to begin. Because to tell the truth, she was stubborn too, he'd hurt her when he'd assumed what her feelings were and by jumping to rash conclusions. She may not show it but she had feelings too.

A sharp ring broke her thoughts and Haruhi fumbled with her basket, switching her grip from one arm to the other, in order to fish out her cell phone from her coat pocket. Checking the caller ID she frowned, it was Tamaki. A part of her was reluctant to answer. Tamaki had been avoiding her lately, which in a way simplified things because she didn't need to find out the _meaning _behind his kiss. But at the same time it complicated things since he almost seemed fearful of her as if she would strike him. In the end common sense won out and she pressed answer before bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said cheerfully seemingly back to his old self.

"What is it, Tamaki?"

"Oh you're so cold to daddy,"

"I know you want something, so what is it?" she said bluntly, if not more blunt than usual.

"There's been some sort of mix up with a client's order and they're very upset. I need you to get down here right away."

Haruhi sighed heavily, "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Don't worry, I'll send my driver around to pick you up."

Haruhi scowled at the phone, "I can just ride the bus, or walk…"

"No. I insist you get here A.S.A.P," Tamaki declared in a would-be stern voice.

"Fine," Haruhi sighed.

"Where are you? My driver is already on his way."

"I'm at the supermarket down the street."

"Don't move. They'll be there momentarily."

"Fine, see you then." Haruhi hung up the phone. So much for a quiet afternoon, but at least it took her away from her thoughts…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikaru flung open the double gilded doors of Ouran Gallery, his golden eyes ablaze with frustration and maybe just bit of fear.

Honey jumped up from his desk as he entered.

"Hika-chan!" he piped but Hikaru turned a snarling glance in the small man's direction. Fat tears welled up in the blonde's eyes as he recoiled clutching to his cousin's shirt front.

Hikaru stomped out of the room, his gaze intent as he made his way towards the gallery room. He knew his brother and he knew that's where his painting would be waiting for him. No one was in the hallways, but he didn't notice, he was blinded by his rage. How could Kaoru do this to him? He knew the last thing he wanted was to step foot in this place and yet here he was, walking through to retrieve something that should've been destroyed weeks ago.

The door to the gallery was opened invitingly. Hikaru stomped through it, his arms raised in challenge.

"Kaoru you-" he stopped and sucked in air abruptly.

Haruhi turned around as if in slow motion, her expression mild as it always was but he could see the surprise just beneath her indifference.

"Hikaru."

Hikaru sucked in air. In fact, he felt a desperate need to breath. Why did she have to look so beautiful? Why did he have to love her, even after she'd hurt him like she did. He felt compelled to wrap her in his arms, his heart could burst for it but he held back.

"What the hell are you doing here? He snarled instead.

Her expression didn't change but he could see the hurt buried deep beneath her eyes, "I work here." She said matter-of-fact.

"I know that," he snapped, "I mean, why are you here so early?" he crossed his arms over his chest looking every bit the child he was acting.

"Tamaki called me and said there was an emergency."

Neither made a move to close the distance between them.

"Oh yeah, you and Tamaki are great pals. I remember." He sneered.

Haruhi's expression was stricken and for a moment Hikaru nearly cracked beneath it. He realized these tiny glimpses only _he _could see. No one else knew her in the way he did, which only made it hurt more. It made him long for her; so achingly close but he held strong it was time for her to feel the pain she'd put him through.

"You're an idiot." She whispered angrily.

"I'm the idiot?" He snarled closing the distance between them. He left a mere breath of space between them but made no attempt to touch her. He kept his hands fisted at his sides, more to stop himself for reaching out to her than to keep himself from harming her. "I'm the idiot?"

"Yes, you are."

"Hah!" He barked.

Haruhi frowned at him, "You have so much talent at capturing beauty, Hikaru. You're a great artist but you block out the truth…"

She fixed him with her steady gaze.

"What truth? The truth that you're in love with someone else; that I let you into my heart only to get burnt! If that's being an idiot, then I truly am."

"I told you it was not what you thought!" she insisted, "Tamaki was asking me how I felt about you, and then he kissed me when I wouldn't answer."

They were quiet for a moment. He wanted to believe her so bad it hurt, but his trust was so fragile and he was too childish to let it go so easily.

There was a strained silence, one in which two conflicting battles ragged with him, one which told him to run, to run far away and never look back, the other telling him to grab onto her and never let go.

"Hikaru," Haruhi broke the silence.

"What," he snapped.

"This woman in the painting, is that supposed to be me?"

Her back was turned to him, her head upturned towards the wall behind them.

Hikaru's eyes followed Haruhi's line of sight to the wall behind her. Hanging proudly on a blank white wall was his painting. A seated figure clutched his knees to his chest, surrounded by and shackled to the darkness. His bright hair was the only color in the dismal landscape. To one end color bled in, its light touching darkness leaving its tendrils of light in the dark landscape and in the center of the light was a woman her etherall light falling on the upturned face of the man. Her long brown hair fell about her in waves and she wore a white gossamer gown. Holding her outstretched hand to the shackled man, she brought light to his life and offered freedom. Yet entrapping her ankles were the shackles of her own imprisonment. She was Beauty Beholden; she was Haruhi.

When he'd begun painting it was merely a subconscious manifestation of his feelings of gratitude for Haruhi setting him free, despite her own shackles. But it transformed into something more, it was a physical manifestation of his love for her. Every stroke had been carefully planned and executed it was a labor of love.

And he had attempted to destroy it. The thought sent a guilty shock through him.

"Hikaru," Haruhi set her hand gently on his arm. He looked down to her his expression softening. "I'm flattered… but this isn't me. I didn't do anything…"

Hikaru sucked in breath abruptly. Couldn't she see how much she did? How much she meant to him? Maybe there was something in the air, or maybe he was thinking clearly for the first time, but seeing Haruhi standing in front of this painting, it seemed to put everything in perspective.

"It is you, Haruhi. You set me free…" he looked away.

Haruhi didn't remove her hand, "Hikaru, I don't love Tamaki."

Hikaru nodded, if only to appease her. Whatever her feelings were he was willing to accept them. He loved her. He couldn't keep denying himself his own emotions. Sometimes you got hurt he just had to accept that as a part of life.

"Hikaru," Haruhi said her voice wobbling uncharacteristically. He turned to look at her fully, deep brown eyes turned up to face him. A nervous smile pulled her lips and he could see the fear and uncertainty behind her eyes, "I…I love you, Hikaru."

For a moment he felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs. He stared at her wide eyed for a moment. What could he say to that? She loved him? Him the underdog? The twisted, impulsive and sometimes petty man?

"If you don't feel the same its alright. I just wanted to let you know." She smiled at him and his whole world seemed to sway with the confession.

He had no words, every syllable had escaped him.

So, he used his actions. He cupped her cheeks with both his hands, tilting her head back. Her eyes seemed large with shock as he dipped down their lips meeting. Her body was rigid against his at first as his hands snaked their way around her waist bringing her flush with his chest, but soon she wound her arms around him as well and the beating of their hearts fell into time with one another. It was his first kiss and he was a bit untried and awkward. But none of it mattered this was he'd been waiting for.

She had set him free, and taught him about love. She was his Beauty Beholden…

They pulled apart after a few breathless minutes.

"I love you too, Haruhi." He grinned from ear to ear.

Haruhi smiled broadly back at him, in a way that made his stomach flip happily.

From the doorway an audible "AWW," escaped the crowd.

Haruhi and Hikaru turned to see the entire gallery grinning from ear to ear, even Tamaki. In a moment the crowd descended upon them with many congratulatory pats on the backs and more than a few perverted jokes from Hikaru's twin. And amongst the chaos that was Ouran Gallery, Hikaru found Haruhi's hand and held it in his, their fingers entwined, her gentle pressure a reminder of what he'd almost given up and everything he'd gained.

**A/N: I cant believe it but this is the end folks, its been an amazing ride and I'll be making proper thank yous in the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Epilogue will be out shortly. **


	17. Epilogue

**Beauty Beholden**

**Epilogue**

'Set Free', the title of Kaoru's first individual show, was later called the greatest break out show in over a decade. For Kaoru it had been symbolic in more than one way. In a year he'd gone from the unknown brother one half of twin artists living one life. It was also his official step into a wider world, just like his brother.

Kaoru stood before the crowd beaming with pride as he displayed his show center piece a many petaled flower blooming among thorns that contorted and began shackles when you looked at it long enough the shape of a man could be seen in the form of the flower. He was the flower blooming from within his shackles to burst forth his own man.

He'd never leave his brother behind; in fact they still were sharing an apartment. They were going to have to start splitting apart eventually, but that was something in the future. For now Kaoru was living in the here and now. Speaking of now, now was the time he revealed his true intentions. The crowds had begun to thin and Kaoru could see at one end of the gallery, Haruhi and Hikaru were standing by, hands interlinked. Hikaru had a smile fit to split his face, pride pouring from every surface. Haruhi beside him, showed her pride in a much more subtle but still appreciated way. Kaoru jogged over to them, his own smile matching that of his twins.

"Hey guys. How do you like the show?"

"I'm very proud of you, little brother," Hikaru said clapping his brother on the back.

"You did great," Haruhi said, giving him one of her rare genuine smiles that could brighten an entire room.

"Thanks," he said feigning embarresment. "Say, Hikaru, can I borrow Haruhi for a second? There's something I want to tell her." he shot his brother a mischevious grin.

But before Hikaru could even reply, Kaoru had wrapped his arms around Haruhi and was dragging her out of the gallery and out to the empty hallway.

Haruhi glanced up at him mildly, wide brown eyes framed by long lashes. Kaoru merely smiled, this was the woman who'd set him and his brother free. He never could do enough to thank her but this would have to do.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Kaoru?"

"It's not so much asking as telling you," he grinned mischeviously.

"What do you have to tell me then?" she said seemingly unperterbed.

He grinned broadly, "Your debt has been repaid."

Haruhi's brows furrowed with confusion, "I still owe 406,178 yen though…" she offered.

"Not anymore," Kaoru shook his head. "All proceeds from this show went to pay off your debt. You're free, Haruhi."

Haruhi stared at him with blank eyed wondered, "No, I can't take your money you earned it-" he halted her with a finger pressed against her lips.

"Haruhi, you set us free. Consider it a returned favor."

She opened her mouth to reply. When a hand came around to cover her mouth, Haruhi looked up to see Hikaru staring down at her with a soft smile, her expression softened as she leaned into his embrace slightly.

"You don't have to do everything on your own," Kaoru offered.

"It's time for you to stop worrying about money and finish school." Hikaru added.

Haruhi pulled away from Hikaru and smiled at the pair of them, "Thanks guys, I think I will."

And so she did, Haruhi returned to school full time and graduated with honors. She never truly left Ouran Gallery behind though, both Hikaru and Kaoru had frequent shows and Haruhi was always dragged along to help, not that she minded really. Hikaru continued to paint and him and Kaoru both had long fulfilling careers. Everyone expected impulsive Hikaru to marry Haruhi right away, but he waited patiently until Haruhi graduated from law school before proposing. He was given an unenthusiastic 'yes', but he knew she was thrilled beneath her mild expression. They were married in a small chapel at the edge of town in western style ceremony. The entire staff of Ouran Gallery was in attendance and they danced the night away at a reception held in the gallery. Haruhi moved in with Hikaru and Kaoru shortly after the wedding, but it was short lived. Kaoru soon found a place of his own within the building in order to give the young couple their privacy.

Five years had passed since Haruhi had first wandered into the loft and the only real major change was a 10x10 canvas that hung on the wall. Its contrasting colors of darkness and light, a vivid reminder of what Haruhi had done for one young reclusive artist. Some nights Hikaru would pause beneath it staring up at it and he knew no matter the time that passed, Haruhi would always be his Beauty Beholden.

**A/N: And so the journey ends, I want to thank everyone individually who read or reviewed or simply just enjoyed this story. Beauty Beholden was my first Ouran Fan Fiction serial and will always hold a special place in my heart for being so. There's a few individuals I'd like to recognize for their support, first Enigmaticrose4 for being my first and constant reviewer or EACH chapter from the begining, thanks girl. Then there's Purplefluffbunny who's followed me from the beginning and always gave me her feedback, I-is-animefreak who reviewed each chapter through chapter 14. Last but not least Mimi-dudette for her inspiringly awesome reviews from nearly the beginning of this little tale. And all my other reviewers, if there's anyone I forgot I appologize. Thank you all for making this story a joy to write, I love you all and I hope you continue to follow me here on FF . net. **


End file.
